The Serpent's Grasp
by whippasnappa
Summary: With Naruto finding Orochimaru’s hideout yet again, The Sannin begins to doubt Sasuke’s loyalty. So he does the one thing left; he captures Naruto and gives him to Orochimaru as a gift. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Naruto could tell Sasuke was angry. He was trying to hide it behind his usual Uchiha mask and was failing miserably.

Naruto could see plainly the way the muscles in Sasuke's jaw were clenching and unclenching tightly; that was always a sign that Sasuke was about to lose any self-control he was managing to hold on to. It was rare for Sasuke to get this angry. Only Itachi and thoughts of how he had killed his family seemed to make Sasuke lose control this much and Naruto knew this time he had pushed things too far.

Sasuke stared down at Naruto, glaring intently. He didn't know how, but Naruto had managed to find him again even though he had doubled his efforts to keep his location secret. It really was unbelievably infuriating.

He had been covering his tracks perfectly, not leaving a single trace of where he had been. How is it that Naruto had so much spare time on his hands he managed to find him so consistently?

Things were getting difficult and it was all because of Naruto and his incessant chasing. Why couldn't he get the message? A sane, rational person would have realised by now that he wasn't coming back. Sasuke remembered how optimistic Naruto had been in their younger days, but this was pushing the boundaries and was bordering on stupidity.

But it seemed Naruto was living up to his nickname of 'dobe.' There he was, yet again, staring at him expectantly, as though he would forget everything and come running home.

On some level Naruto must realise he would never want to come back of his own free will. On the small chance he was captured and taken back to Konoha, Sasuke knew he would simply fight his way out again. They couldn't watch him forever; as soon as someone's eyes were off him, he would take the chance and run.

Orochimaru had started to question his loyalty. He was so suspicious Sasuke had to constantly watch his back. He never knew what Orochimaru might do. He was easily angered and unpredictable at the best of times. He even seemed to be suspicious of Kabuto occasionally, and Kabuto was supposedly the one person Orochimaru was able to trust.

When he was nervous and distrusting of a person, it was never a good combination. But the Sannin was right to be apprehensive about Sasuke.

They all knew he would never be loyal to Orochimaru. In fact, he had no loyalties to anyone or anything anymore. He had detached himself from people and quashed all his insignificant emotions.

All he cared about was finding Itachi, killing him, and getting his revenge like he had planned from the very beginning. The revenge he had deserved from the start.

He had made this commitment a long time ago, ever since that night when Itachi first killed his family and he would stick to it no matter what. No matter how many times Naruto got in the way he would make sure he followed through with his revenge. Itachi could not be allowed to roam free.

But Orochimaru had persisted with his accusations. He then began to realise that Sasuke could easily be a spy for Konoha, and all the attempts to bring him back had been staged in an attempt to make it look believable.

It seemed likely; Sasuke had never actually managed to kill any of his teammates, even though there had been many, many opportunities.

Even Sasuke had to admit he was looking a little suspicious, and through Orochimaru's paranoid eyes, it really would look as though he was still affiliated with Konoha.

Tsunade had wanted Orochimaru dead for a long time and she had made this perfectly clear to him. Ever since he first betrayed her and the village, she swore she would never forgive him.

This could be one of her plans, although he had to admit, for Tsunade, it was a little too long term for her. She always liked plans with quick actions and quick outcomes. Things like this that took a long time and waiting did not fit in well with her quick temper.

Orochimaru had then proceeded to let Sasuke know that he was planning an attack on Konoha. Sasuke hadn't reacted the way Orochimaru had suspected, so Orochimaru decided to take things further and let Sasuke know he would be part of the operation.

Sasuke didn't dare refuse; he needed Orochimaru to trust him. He needed his training to be completed if he ever hoped to become strong enough to fulfil his goal of killing Itachi. He didn't care about Konoha anymore.

If he had to help Orochimaru destroy the village, then so be it. As long as he kept out of the way of Naruto or any other members of team seven, he would be fine.

Orochimaru could quite easily turn around and tell Sasuke he wasn't going to train him anymore. If this happened, Sasuke knew there was nothing he could do. Orochimaru wasn't a person to give second chances.

Sasuke knew that Orochimaru had always originally wanted Itachi as his new body. Although Itachi wouldn't willingly give his body to Orochimaru, Sasuke knew that if Orochimaru wanted to risk it, he could still try and get Itachi. There was a good chance he could succeed too; Orochimaru was undeniably powerful.

If Sasuke had to decide who would be stronger between Orochimaru and Itachi, he knew there would be no way to choose. They both had such different strengths. The elder Uchiha had always been Orochimaru's first choice and Sasuke had to prove he was the better, stronger choice.

Now, Naruto had found him again. And this time he was completely alone without his usual team. If Sasuke let Naruto escape alive, it would become clear to Orochimaru that he couldn't be trusted. It would be the final straw.

Orochimaru had seemed placated by Sasuke's indifference towards the mentioned attack on Konoha, but meeting alone with Naruto like this would still look suspicious to him. If he let Naruto escape unscathed, it would be his undoing.

As usual, Naruto was ruining everything. The blonde didn't even know how close he was to destroying everything Sasuke had ever worked for.

"Stupid fucking dobe," Sasuke hissed to himself angrily.

He unsheathed his sword slowly, his eyes fixed assiduously on Naruto. The eerie silence was penetrated by the slow scraping of metal against metal as Sasuke pulled his sword out of the sheath to its full length.

He would make Naruto's death quick and painless; as much as he was an annoyance, Naruto didn't deserve to suffer. The blonde truly believed he was doing what was right. Naruto could never truly understand the concept of revenge. Naruto had never had a family.

He hadn't grown up with a large, close, extended family he cared about, only to have them slaughtered by his older sibling. Even thinking about what Itachi did make Sasuke grind his teeth together in anger.

No. Until Naruto lost something to that degree, he couldn't understand how he felt. The blonde could pretend to sympathise, but he could never come close to comprehending Sasuke's feelings. Sasuke knew if Naruto lost so much he would want revenge too. Any sane person would.

The blonde didn't even flinch as Sasuke's sword was revealed. He just looked up at Sasuke longingly, his eyes silently begging for acceptance.

For the first time, Naruto had come alone. Naruto _knew _it was a stupid idea; he didn't need to be told that by anyone. He could almost hear Sakura's voice nagging him in his head, telling him what he was doing was incredibly stupid and wrong.

But he also knew that if Sasuke really wanted to kill him, he would now have the opportunity. That is what he was planning on. He would give Sasuke the chance, and see exactly what Sasuke did with it.

Without Kakashi, Sakura, Sai or Yamato holding him back or protecting him, he could execute his plan all the way through. The plan was unbelievably risky and Kakashi would never have allowed it under any circumstances. He had to know one way or another.

Naruto had faith in Sasuke, but if he were wrong it would be his downfall. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he realised Naruto wasn't armed, or even in a defensive stance. Was the blonde foolish enough to think he wouldn't attack him?

He wasn't even wearing a weapon pouch and Sasuke couldn't see any other weapons Naruto was carrying. He didn't know what Naruto was planning, but he wouldn't let it interfere with his own plans.

He jumped down, reaching Naruto's level.

"It's good to see you again, Sasuke." Naruto said truthfully.

Sasuke was surprised at the tone of Naruto's voice. It wasn't as loud as usual. He wasn't shouting, or yelling about how he was going to drag him back to Konoha. How he had made a mistake going to Orochimaru and that he needed to come home before it was too late.

Perhaps Naruto finally realised his words were wasted on him. In fact, he was uncharacteristically quiet. He sounded sincere. But Sasuke ignored it.

Naruto had missed Sasuke more than he ever could have realised. He felt guilty as he stared at Sasuke. Sakura would have given just about anything just to see Sasuke again, yet here he was, selfishly taking the chance all alone.

It could take years for Sakura to find Sasuke again if this plan failed. It was an utterly self-centred decision, but he had waited a long time for this and he had to know if _his _Sasuke was still in there somewhere.

He had come close to finding out the first time they had caught up with Sasuke. When the raven had jumped down, wielding his sword, Naruto did nothing. He saw Sasuke swing the blade, but he hadn't known if it would hit him.

He had waited, wondering what Sasuke would do, wondering if he would be killed, but Sasuke's attack had been stopped. Naruto never knew what would have happened. Would Sasuke have stopped? Or would Sasuke have actually gone through with it and killed him? Now, neither Kakashi nor Yamato was going to be able to stop him.

When Sasuke launched the first hit, he realised at once that Naruto wasn't trying to fight back. He stopped, wondering what Naruto was planning. His eyes narrowed.

Did Naruto really think he was so weak that he didn't even need to keep his guard up? So what if Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside him? Sasuke had proven time and time again it didn't matter that Naruto had the fox's power behind him; he was still a worthy opponent.

"I wouldn't get cocky; I could kill you in a second if I wanted to," he spat, more than sure of his own power.

He had always been stronger than Naruto. Why should now be any different? He had no qualms about using forbidden jutsu, which were a lot stronger than any jutsu Naruto could even begin to think about using.

He had had training from one of the three Sannin. He had legendary power behind him. Orochimaru had created several forbidden jutsu of his own. His power couldn't be matched. He had taught many of these jutsu to Sasuke.

"So you don't want to, then?" Naruto asked.

He was still alive. He knew if Sasuke really wanted to kill him, he would be dead already. Hope began to blossom inside him. It was true; Sasuke really could have killed him already. But he hadn't. Sasuke was obviously hesitating.

It was then Sasuke realised Naruto's plan. He fed at the blonde's sheer stupidity.

"You think I won't kill you? You think I'll go running back to Konoha with you?" He sneered.

Naruto stared at him. Surely Sasuke couldn't blame him for trying? He had tried just about everything else to get Sasuke back. This really was the last resort. He was already fighting the urge to beg Sasuke to come home. Naruto swallowed.

He would throw himself at Sasuke's feet and plead if he had to. When it came to Sasuke, he didn't care about his pride.

He resisted. He had to stay strong; his plan wouldn't work otherwise.

"I'm waiting, _Sasuke_." Naruto said, his voice a little more challenging this time.

Sasuke was furious. In fact, he hadn't been this angry in a long time. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears and his gripped his sword tighter, his knuckles turning white due to the harsh grip.

He grabbed Naruto by the throat, slamming him against the nearest wall and pinning him there. The thump was loud and Sasuke idly wondered if Orochimaru could hear it from inside the lair.

They were only just outside after all. He heard Naruto let out a little gasp as he was pressed against the wall. He hadn't expected such a sudden physical attack. Sasuke normally used jutsu from a long range.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He snarled, his voice low and dangerous. Naruto couldn't help but glare.

"What am _I _doing to _you_?" he snapped incredulously.

He grabbed Sasuke's wrist, trying to lessen the pressure on his throat. Sasuke simply squeezed harder.

Eventually, Naruto just let go. If Sasuke was going to kill him, then so be it. This is what he came for after all; if his confirmation was death, then he had no right to fight it.

Sasuke grimaced as he felt Naruto relax completely under his grip. The blonde was just looking up at him sadly through those impossibly blue eyes.

He couldn't kill Naruto if he wasn't fighting back. It…it wouldn't be _right_. Sasuke knew Naruto would laugh if he could hear his twisted sense of morals. Oh yes, he could kill Naruto if the blonde fought to the bitter end, but if Naruto gave it, it would be _terribly _wrong.

But Naruto was testing him; he was sure of it. Naruto's plan had obviously worked. His lips curled into a sneer as he stared at Naruto. It seemed the blonde was a little cleverer than he let on.

It had been a risky plan, but it had worked. He didn't know his conscience still remained, but it had picked the most aggravating time to pipe up again. And now it was stopping him from killing Naruto, telling him that perhaps it would just be better to go back to Konoha with him.

Things were falling apart for Sasuke, and they were falling much faster than he could ever have imagined. Orochimaru would know; they were only just outside the lair. He knew Orochimaru probably wasn't interfering because the Sannin wanted to see what Sasuke did.

He was trying to think quickly. Letting Naruto go wasn't an option. That would make him look like a traitor in Orochimaru's eyes. The training would come to an end, and he would be powerless against his brother. It would be back to square one.

Then Sasuke realised what he had to do. He would take Naruto prisoner and give him to Orochimaru as a makeshift gift. He smirked as he realised the brilliance of his plan. Orochimaru had always been obsessed with Naruto.

Sasuke just supposed it was because of the power he held. The Kyuubi. It would be better than death, and Sasuke wouldn't have to kill his old team mate. As a bonus, Naruto would never bring his team from Konoha and interfere with Sasuke again.

The Hokage had always had a soft spot for Naruto. As soon as the blonde became missing, she would not allow anymore Konoha ninja to come and chase after him through fear of losing them the same way she did Naruto.

Naruto, however, wasn't calculating plans. Sasuke's grip was unbearably tight, and he was instinctively struggling to breathe. Sasuke's grip also didn't waver as he saw bright spots in his vision.

Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as Naruto realised that Sasuke, somehow, had really found the resolve to kill him. He should have known this was coming. He should have known that Sasuke was nothing but Orochimaru's shadow, but he didn't regret the plan.

He had needed to know if there was still hope. That Sasuke would still come home. It hurt, but at least he knew the truth; Sasuke didn't care about him one bit.

He wasn't planning on fighting, but instinct was kicking in, and he struggled weakly against Sasuke. It was too little too late and everything swam out of view. Sasuke's smirk was the last thing he saw.

* * *

At first, Orochimaru wasn't pleased to see Naruto at all. He stared down at the blonde with contempt, circling Sasuke in a predatory fashion. Sasuke had simply waited until Naruto fell unconscious, then dragged him inside the lair to bring him to Orochimaru. It turned out Naruto was a lot lighter than he looked; carrying him inside hadn't been any trouble at all.

Kabuto was lingering in the shadows, watching the entire scene, his glasses flashing in the candlelight. Sasuke supposed he was too cowardly to come forward as Orochimaru wasn't in the best of moods.

"I thought I sensed him here. Why did you not kill him?" Orochimaru hissed. It sounded almost like a challenge to Sasuke.

Taking prisoners was not Sasuke's job. Orochimaru didn't know what explanation Sasuke had; Kabuto had plenty, if not too many, test subjects already locked up in the cells deeper in the lair.

There was no reason for him to bring Naruto here. His calculating eyes snapped back up to meet Sasuke's. His voice was deep and bordering on angry. Sasuke stayed emotionless, his Uchiha mask staying firmly in place.

He knew he would have to speak carefully as to not make Orochimaru angrier. If he said anything that sounded disrespectful, Orochimaru would make things as difficult as possible and he wouldn't even begin to think about accepting Naruto, gift or not.

It was strange. When he was with Orochimaru, he could calm himself and calculate each answer perfectly to get the results he wanted. With Naruto, he wouldn't need to be around the blonde five minutes before he lost his control completely.

"I planned on it, but then I decided to bring him to you, as a gift. Does he not please you?" he pulled out his sword, pressing the tip against Naruto's throat, hoping Orochimaru wouldn't see his weakness.

This next moment would decide if Naruto lived or died. Orochimaru could easily order him to kill Naruto and, without looking like he had betrayed Orochimaru, Sasuke couldn't really refuse.

"I'll kill him, then, if that is what you wish." Sasuke said smoothly, trying to sound as though he wasn't bothered what choice Orochimaru made.

He leaned forward a little, positioning the katana to a point on Naruto's throat that would kill the blonde instantly if he pressed with just a little more pressure.

He was still desperately hoping he wouldn't have to go through with it. He didn't even know if he could. Naruto was even more defenceless than before. He hesitated for a second. Thankfully, Orochimaru acted before Sasuke did.

Orochimaru raised his left hand calmly and slowly, signalling for Sasuke to take no further action. His eyes roamed over Naruto appreciatively, taking in the sight with approving eyes. Sasuke had done well after all in going against immediate orders. Such beauty did not deserve death.

Sasuke saw the acceptance flicker over Orochimaru's face and he knew Naruto wouldn't have to be sacrificed. He almost let out a sigh of relief, but resisted. That would only get him into even more trouble and Orochimaru would start questioning him immediately. He quickly pulled his sword away and hid his shaking hands behind his back.

Then, Orochimaru did something Sasuke would never have expected. He kneeled down on the floor beside Naruto, an almost caring look on his face. Sasuke frowned. Orochimaru never lowered himself before his captives. Usually he called for Kabuto to take them away at once.

"Oh, he has grown beautifully." He purred with delight.

Sasuke suspected he meant the Kyuubi, which was inside Naruto. Orochimaru finally stood up again, looking at Sasuke.

The raven noticed the strange look in Orochimaru's eyes. He couldn't quite place what it meant, but he knew it wouldn't be anything good.

Orochimaru never really showed interest in anything unless it concerned taking Sasuke's body for the future. Was the Kyuubi really that powerful?

"You did well to bring him to me," Orochimaru said.

Sasuke could tell by the tone of his voice that there was a 'but' coming. Nothing was ever simple when it came to Orochimaru. The only person who could ever do anything right by him was Kabuto, and it was even rare for him to make a right move by Orochimaru.

"But I believe it goes without saying that I have absolutely no interest in the rest of your team. If they breach the sound village, or even come close, kill them where they stand." He said uncaringly.

Sasuke nodded; he didn't really need to be told this. If he had brought Kakashi or Sakura here, Orochimaru would have killed them instantly. It had only ever been Naruto that he had shown interest in.

Sasuke had never felt such a strong connection with Sakura or Kakashi. He didn't think he would have as much trouble killing them as he had with Naruto. Naruto was just…Naruto. He was different.

Orochimaru gazed down at Naruto.

"You may leave." Orochimaru said, his eyes not leaving Naruto.

Sasuke blinked. Orochimaru never usually dismissed him so quickly. But he couldn't exactly complain; this had been the outcome he had wanted. The outcome he had so desperately hoped for.

Orochimaru didn't seem to want to harm Naruto at all and he had managed to look trustworthy. He took one last look at Naruto before leaving like Orochimaru had requested.

Later, he sat alone in his cold, dark room, thinking about what he had done. He had had no other choice. This had been the only possible way to keep Naruto alive and also showing Orochimaru that he had no allegiance with Konoha.

But why did it feel like he had made a big mistake?

* * *

**A/n: Hello everyone! Yes, I'm back (finally) with another sasunaru fanfiction. For those of you who loved 'Naruto's Angel' and my previous fics, I hope you will enjoy this just as much. It will be around thirteen chapters of similar size to this one, and I will be regularly updating every week. **

**Don't forget to tell me what you thought by clicking the little review button below! All comments are welcome. **

**Whippasnappa. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kabuto was now staring at Naruto too. He had been surprised that Orochimaru had accepted Naruto, instead of being angry at Sasuke for bringing him back and not killing him straight away.

"How-" his voice failed and wavered. He cleared his throat, swallowed quickly, and tried talking again.

"How can he be of use to you?" Kabuto asked.

It wasn't often he dared to ask questions, but this time, he was really curious. Orochimaru wouldn't have allowed Sasuke to leave Naruto here unless the blonde would be of some use to him. Orochimaru bent down and effortlessly picked Naruto up.

Instinctively, Naruto cuddled up to the warmth.

"I am going to seduce him." Orochimaru stated simply.

Of all the things Kabuto could have expected, that wasn't one of them. He barely composed himself as he answered. His mouth opened and closed soundlessly, as he wondered what the correct reaction should be. What would Orochimaru expect? He could show his shock, but never his disgust.

His throat made a strange noise against his will and he hastily tried to disguise it as a cough. Orochimaru's glare told him his cough poorly disguised the sound.

"I…I don't mean to question you," he began. Oh, he didn't like to question Orochimaru. He really didn't. It never ended in anything good.

"But do you really believe Naruto-kun will be…" he paused yet again, trailing off, carefully thinking of the right word to use in this situation.

He didn't want to go right ahead and use the word rejection; that wouldn't put the Sannin in the best mood, but he didn't believe Orochimaru had even a small chance of seducing Naruto. To Naruto, Orochimaru was his worst enemy.

"…Accepting of these advances?" he worded delicately.

Orochimaru strode past Kabuto, carrying Naruto carefully. Kabuto followed him through the dimly lit corridors.

Orochimaru began his explanation, his voice joining the sound of their footsteps, echoing through the lair.

"The Kyuubi recognises power. The fox's life is linked to Naruto, so how could the fox refuse life-long protection?" he asked.

Orochimaru reached his private quarters and placed Naruto down on his bed with a gentleness that Kabuto hadn't known he possessed. Kabuto couldn't believe Orochimaru had brought Naruto here. Usually even he, the most loyal and trusted servant of Orochimaru wasn't allowed in this room.

Kabuto hovered around in the doorway, not sure if he would be able to enter. He had never dared to before.

Orochimaru had made it quite clear this was his inner sanctum and there was an unwritten rule that no one was allowed to enter unless they had his permission to do so. Not even Sasuke, Orochimaru's precious pet, had been allowed in.

Kabuto liked to think he had a relationship of trust with Orochimaru, but it had never been indicated by Orochimaru that he was allowed inside.

Kabuto just decided, for his own safety, he better not make any assumptions. He stayed around the doorway. Yet there was Naruto, right in the middle of it. On Orochimaru's _bed_, no less. Kabuto couldn't understand it.

"I don't understand, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said, a deep frown marring his features.

Why would Orochimaru protect Naruto to preserve the Kyuubi's life? Naruto would still be unaccepting of his advances. Nothing will have changed; he didn't understand how Naruto would be of any use. Orochimaru smirked.

"I assume the Kyuubi isn't thrilled that Naruto is a Konoha ninja. He is in constant danger and putting his life on the line almost every day. I will care for Naruto and keep him safe if the Kyuubi gives me something in return for that." He purred.

Kabuto nodded. Everything made sense now; Orochimaru wanted the Kyuubi's power. He didn't fully understand how Orochimaru was going to _get _the Kyuubi's power.

"But the Kyuubi wouldn't give you its power," Kabuto said, hoping he wouldn't be killed for voicing his honest opinion.

"Wouldn't it rather protect Naruto itself?" He pressed gently.

If Orochimaru was _asking _for power, he would look like the weaker of the two. Considering the Kyuubi's pride, he had no chance. Orochimaru looked up and he allowed the surprise to show on his face.

"Power?" he asked, the word rolling easily from his tongue.

He had never given Kabuto any indication that he wanted power from Naruto. He sat down next to Naruto, running his fingers through the soft blonde hair that just called out to him for attention.

"I have all the power I need. I just want the Kyuubi to make Naruto-kun more…docile." He said.

Kabuto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want power at all from the demon fox! So Orochimaru really did genuinely want to seduce Naruto.

He supposed he could see where the Sannin was coming from; Naruto really was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. But Orochimaru could have any man or woman he wanted from the Sound village.

He was a well-respected leader and everyone under his command loved him and followed him without question.

Any of them would be honoured to stand by his side. They all fell at his feet, offering themselves in their devotion. He had watched Orochimaru turned them all down, time and time again. Now he wanted Naruto? It made no sense. Why would he want to bother with seducing Naruto?

The blonde would only prove it difficult. It would take time and Orochimaru had never been a patient man. Waiting for Sasuke to mature properly had been the longest Orochimaru had waited for anything. He would have to keep Naruto locked up for years, perhaps more, before the blonde even thought about having anything to do with him.

At once he began to feel sympathy for the blonde. It may take time, but what Orochimaru wanted, he got. He would gain Naruto's affection in any means possible. Kabuto knew at once what Orochimaru felt for Naruto was lust. He simply couldn't love.

Orochimaru waved his hand at Kabuto, dismissing him, his eyes once again glued to Naruto.

"Leave." He said sharply.

He had had enough of Kabuto's questions, and he wanted to speak with the Kyuubi and strike up a deal as quickly as possible. He heard the door click shut as Kabuto left the doorway at once.

His smirk widened, almost resembling a smile. His plan was completely fool proof. If the Kyuubi refused, he could threaten to kill Naruto in his weakened state.

He held all the power in this situation and it was extremely exhilarating to outwit something so legendary and powerful. He was holding the Kyuubi in the palm of his hand. The Kyuubi that had once nearly destroyed the mighty Konoha with a mere flick of its tail.

The Kyuubi that was so powerful, the only way for it to be subdued was for the Fourth to give his life up to seal it inside Naruto.

He summoned vast amounts of chakra and released it in short pulses, knowing the Kyuubi would react to such power at once. Like planned, the Kyuubi's chakra seeped out of Naruto in response in long red tendrils, seeking out the power. Orochimaru was still smirking.

"I assume you've heard everything." He said simply. He received no answer in return.

"If you want me to protect Naruto, all I want in return is for you to make him more agreeable. If not, you'll both be dead." He said smoothly.

He knew the Kyuubi would understand what he wanted. He heard a growl echo throughout the room. Even the Kyuubi had to know when it had been outsmarted.

Much to Orochimaru's anger, the fox did nothing, and the chakra receded back into Naruto. To make his situation worse, Naruto began waking up, and he hadn't had Kabuto give Naruto anything to block his chakra.

Naruto's blue eyes opened slowly. He swallowed a few times, his throat hurting from Sasuke's previous assault. He looked around the room quickly, before his eyes landed on Orochimaru. At once, confusion sparked up on Naruto's face as he stared at Orochimaru.

The Sannin knew at once his plan had worked. The Kyuubi had done _something_; otherwise Naruto would have tried attacking him already.

Orochimaru began to see how far he could push his luck. He smiled softly in Naruto's direction. Naruto wasn't moving, he was just staring at Orochimaru silently, confusion written all over his face.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" he asked, his voice low and seductive.

Orochimaru watched a light flush spread across Naruto's face as the blonde heard the endearment. It quickly changed to anger.

"What have you done to me?" he demanded, hurrying across the bed, pressing himself against the wall.

The sudden feelings he had made no sense. He wasn't supposed to…feel this way about _Orochimaru_! His hand instinctively reached down to pull a kunai out from his weapon pouch, but then remembered at the last minute he hadn't brought it.

This really had been the worst plan he ever had. Orochimaru pulled out a small blade and let it slip into Naruto's hands. He was feeling daring and he wanted to see to what extent the Kyuubi had given him control over Naruto.

"Go ahead then. If you want to kill me, I won't resist." He said.

The blonde stared down at the kunai in disbelief. What the hell was going on? He gripped the weapon tightly.

He had been handed the chance to kill Orochimaru once and for all, yet for some unknown reason he was hesitating.

He pressed the blade against Orochimaru's throat, wondering what Orochimaru was up to. Would he really be given this chance? Orochimaru didn't move and inch. He just stared down at Naruto with those dark, penetrating eyes.

What was Orochimaru planning? If he killed Orochimaru, he could free Sasuke. He would be doing Konoha a great favour.

No one had even come close to killing Orochimaru before. He would be a hero! He would finally be given the respect he strived for from his village.

His hand trembled. Just a little more pressure and Orochimaru would be out of his life forever. He would be one step closer to bringing Sasuke home. His mind was chanting instructions to kill Orochimaru over and over, but part of Naruto just couldn't agree and act.

He didn't know why, but suddenly the thought of killing Orochimaru terrified him. Orochimaru could see the conflicting emotions on Naruto's face.

He just needed to give the blonde a little push, and Naruto would be all his.

"I love you, Naruto, but if this is what you want, I won't fight you." He said.

He knew as soon as he mentioned love, Naruto would lose all the nerve he had been building up. As predicted, the blonde dropped the kunai and it clattered to the floor loudly.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked weakly, his breath hitching in a mixture of panic and frustration.

He didn't know where the feelings came from, but they were wrong. By just _thinking _that he might like Orochimaru he was betraying Konoha. He was betraying _Sasuke_.

Orochimaru reached out for Naruto, but the blonde pulled back. He had made a decision a long time ago to make sure he brought Sasuke home, no matter what the cost. Even if it meant sacrificing his own life, he would bring Sasuke back!

He couldn't go back on that. He didn't know why or how, but he had survived Sasuke's attack.

As much as it hurt to know he meant nothing to Sasuke, he still couldn't break his promise to Sakura. She didn't love Sasuke like she used to, but she still missed him and wanted him home, where he would be safe from Orochimaru's clutches.

"I can't do this." He said quickly, trying to get away from Orochimaru.

The Sannin was glad the Kyuubi still left a little fight in Naruto. It would be even more delicious when he finally gave in.

Orochimaru cupped Naruto's face gently. The blonde stopped struggling at once, his eyes wide. He had never been touched like this before. Orochimaru was being so…gentle.

"Why? Why would you love me?" Naruto asked bitterly, not moving away from the touch.

He hated himself for the lingering feeling of hope he had. Orochimaru was a killer!

He didn't even know the meaning of the word love. He couldn't love anyone or anything. Even if he could, of all the people he could have picked, why would _he _be first choice?

He had already managed to tear Sasuke away from Konoha. Orochimaru had everything he wanted.

"What's not to love?" he purred.

He trailed his fingers down Naruto's jawbone. Orochimaru felt Naruto lean into his touch and he knew the Kyuubi had done its work perfectly. Naruto's breathing was speeding up.

"I can't…I won't turn my back on Sasuke." He said vehemently.

If he listened to these sudden crazy feelings, he would be letting Orochimaru have Sasuke without a fight. That would be wrong. He would never be able to life with himself. Unlike Sasuke and Orochimaru, he still had a conscience.

"What, even though Sasuke-kun turned _his_ back on you?" Orochimaru asked sneakily. The pain was apparent on Naruto's face.

"He needed hardly any persuasion to leave Konoha. He was trying to kill you for the second time, now, is it? I barely stopped him in time." Orochimaru lied smoothly. Of course he hadn't stopped Sasuke's attack; he had been inside the lair the whole time, but Naruto needn't know the truth.

"Sasuke…he…" Naruto trailed off, finding there was no excuse he could make for Sasuke this time.

Orochimaru had been wrong; this would make the third time Sasuke had tried to take his life. He felt so stupid for having hope in Sasuke. Why had he been so blind? Sasuke was just as cruel and cold as Orochimaru.

He remembered Kakashi once had taken him aside and given him a serious talk. He had said that Sasuke had changed and that he was no longer the same person. Kakashi had told Naruto that Sasuke was cruel and that he was a killer and would stop at nothing to get his revenge. Then Kakashi had told Naruto that soon, they would probably have to stop looking for Sasuke.

It had hurt. Naruto didn't want to hear those things about Sasuke. He wanted to believe that Sasuke was still coming home and that Sasuke was still the same person he had always been, just a little misguided all because of Orochimaru's influence. Naruto knew he should have listened.

Every word Kakashi had said had been true. He hadn't been saying those things about Sasuke to be cruel; he had been trying to steel Naruto for this kind of thing. Trying to make it hurt less when he finally realised Sasuke didn't care even a tiny bit about him.

Orochimaru's fingers were now trailing across Naruto's collarbone, leaving a burning path.

"I can see bruises here. He really hurt you, didn't he? You were defenceless and yet he still attacked you." Orochimaru said.

Naruto remembered all too well. His eyes were downcast. Orochimaru knew it was time to strike.

"Why don't you take something for yourself for once? I know how much you want this. Just give in." Orochimaru crooned in his ear.

Naruto found the urge to resist had been repressed. Orochimaru was right. He had spent most of his life chasing Sasuke. Now he knew the truth.

Everything Sasuke had said was true. All the scathing words he had blocked out. The hatred. It hadn't been an act; Sasuke really hated him and _really_ wanted him dead.

He had nothing.

"I can't believe I'm even thinking about this." Naruto said, his voice filled with self-loathing.

"To Konoha, you are nothing more than the Kyuubi. A demon that they need to keep inside the village for their own use. Do you not know what the Jinchuriki were created for?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto shook his head. He knew the Kyuubi had been sealed inside him to protect Konoha, but that couldn't be the case for all the other people that had become vessels for beasts.

Naruto remembered Gaara telling him once the reason Shukaku was sealed inside him was because it had been an experiment. His father had been attempting to turn him into a powerful weapon.

Naruto had been horrified. At least the Kyuubi had been sealed inside him for a good reason; all of Konoha had been protected.

All his life the fox had been nothing but a burden. So much had been sacrificed, but in the grand scheme of things it had been the best decision. Konoha would have been destroyed otherwise. No one would have survived.

"For war. You are nothing more than a tool to them. They keep you happy so you won't turn on them. If ever the time came, they would use you for battle with no regard for your life." Orochimaru said.

Naruto shook his head. He hated the way everything Orochimaru was saying made complete sense.

The leaders of Konoha had always been obsessed with power. Even Tsunade flaunted their vast amount of shinobi.

Her excuse had been that if she showed other villages their power, then she could avoid war. Now Naruto was beginning to think differently. Had there really been a need for it? She had just been creating problems. It had all been greed!

"That is why you are wanted by the Akatsuki. They will use the Jinchuriki they collect for starting wars of their own. If they control war, they can control anything they want." He said.

Naruto shivered at the mention of the Akatsuki. Their powers were simply impossible. Their abilities were so powerful and unique.

It was frightening to think that one organisation held such power. If they wanted to, they could easily take down Konoha.

Their small village wouldn't stand a chance against power like that. In fact, Naruto knew he could safely say none of the surrounding villages could even begin to defend against such an attack.

"Konoha does not deserve you." Orochimaru said.

He picked something up and handed it to Naruto. The blonde felt like he was holding betrayal itself. A sound headband. He blinked, staring down at the engraved music note on the shiny metal.

He smoothed the soft fabric between his fingers. It was much softer than the material his own Konoha headband was made from.

"Akatsuki will not dare touch you with me. I'll protect you. I'll love you." Orochimaru offered.

Naruto looked up at him. All his life he had wanted to hear those words.

He just wanted someone to love him for who he really was, and not just see the Kyuubi. He wanted someone to protect _him_, not fear him for the power he held.

But this still didn't make it right. He could see Iruka's disappointed face in his minds eye. He had always done the right thing before. Why should he stop now?

He slowly passed the headband back to Orochimaru without a word, shaking his head in protest. The Sannin didn't seem angry at Naruto for rejecting it.

"You can be yourself around me, Naruto-kun. You will never have to hold back." He said.

Naruto blinked. What was Orochimaru talking about? Holding back? Orochimaru smirked.

"You won't ever hurt me, the way you fear you are going to hurt you teammates. I'm not weak like them. I'm the only one who can handle you. Power attracts power, Naruto. It was inevitable that we were going to end up like this eventually. Don't fight it. You have been lied to all your life. Don't you want that to change?" He asked softly.

Naruto's hands were shaking as he removed his Konoha headband. He held it in his hands, feeling as though it was his last connection with the village. Is this how Orochimaru and Itachi had felt before they became traitors? Sasuke probably didn't feel this way. He probably didn't even think twice.

He was just as bad as them now. He replaced the headbands, wearing the Sound one in placement of the Konoha headband. He still clutched his old headband to his chest tightly, almost afraid to let go.

Orochimaru was right. Whenever he was around Sakura, he was constantly worrying about how, if the Kyuubi got out, he would hurt her.

If Kakashi wasn't around, he could easily end up unintentionally killing her even if he got a little angry about something. Kakashi barley managed to control the Kyuubi himself.

Orochimaru, however, was powerful enough. He could handle anything Naruto could throw at him.

"I ranted about trust and loyalty to Sasuke. I was angry with him for leaving, yet here I am." Naruto said miserably.

It was hypocrisy to the max. He was turning his back on everything he used to stand for. He was doing exactly the same as Sasuke; betraying Konoha and joining one of their worst enemies.

"You mean nothing to Sasuke. He has made that very clear." Orochimaru said. Naruto nodded slowly. It was time he let Sasuke go.

'_Hard to believe that something like this existed inside you'_

He remembered Sasuke's disgusted words when he realised that he was the vessel of the Kyuubi. Orochimaru really was the only one that saw him for who he really was.

'_Now, now, there's no need to use that jutsu, Sasuke-kun'_

Why hadn't he thought about this before? If Orochimaru hadn't intervened, Sasuke would have used the forbidden jutsu he had planned on using.

He would have killed them mercilessly. Konoha lied to him all his life. Sasuke turned his back. He finally let the Konoha headband slip through his fingers.

The metal made a loud clattering sound at it hit the floor, echoing throughout the room.

_Goodbye, Sasuke. _


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked slowly through the corridors. It had been Orochimaru's suggestion; he had told Naruto he was not a prisoner. Naruto had been shocked but pleased that Orochimaru had been so lenient, letting him roam free as he liked. Naruto had been glad of the freedom, but part of him wanted to stick as close to Orochimaru as possible.

They walked in silence through the liar until they reached an opening in the wall. Beams of bright light poured through, illuminating the stone floor. Naruto was suddenly anxious about the outside and abruptly stopped walking. Orochimaru stopped too, nearly bumping into Naruto, wondering what was concerning the blonde.

"What if Konoha try and get me back?" Naruto asked suddenly. Thoughts were racing through his mind and he didn't stop to think rationally.

"They could send ninja. They could-"

"They will do nothing as long as you stay by my side. As I said, I will protect you." Orochimaru assured him.

His voice was soft, yet had strong underlying tones. It put Naruto to ease at once and he calmed down, his stomach stopped squirming in panic. He took a deep breath and let Orochimaru lead him outside. The blonde knew there was only one person in Konoha who would even come close to matching Orochimaru's power, and that was Tsunade.

She had also been awarded the rank of Sannin with Orochimaru, along with Jiraiya. Naruto also knew she would never be able to leave the village. He was just one among many Konoha ninja. He would be replaced easily.

When he didn't use the Kyuubi's abilities, he was just an average ninja. There were many who could take his place and excel even further than he ever could. He wouldn't even be missed and Konoha's forces would stay just as strong as they ever were.

As long as Tsunade remained the Hokage, she would never be able to leave the village. She was far too important to be allowed out of Konoha.

It was her duty to look after the village. If any other villages knew she had left her post, they would move in and attack instantly, seeing a weakness. The council would never condone her leaving. He would be safe. Orochimaru could protect him from anyone.

Orochimaru knew he had everything now. He had Sasuke. He had Naruto and the Kyuubi. He had as many followers as he could want and all of them were utterly devoted to him, and would sooner die than go against his orders.

His village was growing exponentially. It had started off small, but now was easily as big as all the others, including Konoha.

He could take over Konoha any time he wished. His old village would be entirely at his mercy, just as he had warned them many years ago. Konoha would regret not making him the Hokage. They would dearly repent their decision.

He was clearly the stronger choice, yet he had been outcasted as his experiments on Konoha ninja were revealed. They were weak; they didn't understand his thirst for power and that would be their downfall.

That was why he continued to gain knowledge of more and more jutsu, while Konoha remained in the same rut they had been in for years.

Naruto blinked. The sound village looked at lot like Konoha. People were walking around calmly, talking to each other in an amicable fashion. The only difference was that they were all proudly sporting Sound headbands, as opposed to the Konoha leaf headbands worn in Naruto's home village.

Naruto watched as a small group of children ran past, his eyes following them as they played happily in the street. A small dog followed the children excitedly, barking loudly and circling them playfully. The dog jumped up and snatched the ball from the air, running off with it. The children ran after the dog, disappearing around a corner, out of Naruto's sight.

There were many food stands adorning the sides of the road. They seemed warm and welcoming. None of them were offering ramen, but Naruto wouldn't eat anywhere other than Ichiraku anyway.

They made the best ramen Naruto had ever tasted and eating anywhere else would make the blonde feel almost disloyal to Ichiraku. He felt a sudden pang as he realised he was never going to be eating ramen from Ichiraku ever again. It would be strange, not going there every week.

Unless he had been ill or away on a mission, Naruto had never failed in his weekly visit to the stand. It had become part of his routine. One he never thought would change. But things did change. Naruto remembered the way Sasuke had nearly killed him. Yes, things changed, and not always in a good way.

He wondered if they would still be able to continue the business; he was probably the biggest source of their income. All those weeks he wouldn't be visiting had to account for something.

The fond smile slid off his face as he realised how ridiculous he was being. He wasn't their only customer. They were a very popular business and many people ate there.

Of course they would carry on; nothing would change just because he had left the village. He wasn't exactly anything special.

He hadn't done anything noticeable for people to remember him by. In fact, he had spent most of his younger years causing mischief and playing pranks. Perhaps he would be better off forgotten.

Eventually, he would be forgotten anyway. Only exceptionally brilliant people were remembered forever. Even then, people needed reminders. Like all the famous Hokage's.

They still needed the Hokage monument to be remembered by. Would they eventually be forgotten too? He remembered Sakura once saying that nothing truly lasted forever.

The rock will eventually crumble and break. Future generations might not appreciate the monument so much and it might not be repaired. Soon they could be forgotten completely. Even brave people like the Hokage's, who gave their lives to protect the village, would eventually become nothing more than ancient history, recorded in old dusty books.

How long would it take for Naruto Uzumaki to become not even a distant memory in Konoha? A week? A month? Perhaps even less. Would he _really _be missed? Orochimaru smiled.

"What were you expecting?" He asked. His voice cut through all of Naruto's thoughts as he remembered where he was.

Naruto shrugged. There was no chaos. There was no fighting. It looked like a normal, civilised village. Not something he had expected to be founded by Orochimaru. Not even all of the people were ninja. Naruto had been expecting noise, riots and uncivilized behaviour.

"It's just like home," he said, thinking back to Konoha.

Naruto tried not to sound too wistful as he mentioned his old village. He felt Orochimaru's arm curl around his waist possessively.

"This is your home now." He reminded Naruto. His voice was a little sharp, but Naruto didn't notice.

The blonde reached up and touched his new headband lightly, pressing his fingers against the cold, smooth metal. Orochimaru was right; this _was _his home now, and he would do well to remember it.

He needed to show Orochimaru how grateful he was for this opportunity instead of pathetically pining for his old home. Orochimaru had no reason to protect him. He was weak and useless. The last thing he wanted to seem was ungrateful. If Orochimaru realised he could do better, Naruto had nothing to offer the Sannin.

In Konoha, there was nothing but lies and deception. Here, he could be who he really was and he didn't have to hide a single thing. People wouldn't point and stare. People didn't know him here. People didn't know that he held the Kyuubi. The only clue would be the three whisker-like scars he had on each cheek.

He wouldn't be blamed for what the Kyuubi had done. Elders wouldn't stare at him with contempt in their eyes. They wouldn't tell their children to stay as far away from Naruto as possible, for their own 'safety' as though they were really afraid of what he could do. Naruto had never harmed anyone in Konoha; they had no reason to doubt him, but they chose to anyway. All they could see was the beast that destroyed their precious home, and caused the death of the Yondaime.

Naruto hadn't seen it until recently, but he wasn't to blame. He had been born mere minutes before the Kyuubi had been sealed inside him.

How was he to blame? How could he have possibly been the cause of _anything_? If any one of them took just a moment to get to know him and understand what he was really like, they would know he would never be capable of the degree of murder that the Kyuubi was.

They should be thankful he was holding such power! He didn't have to. There would be nothing sweeter than to use the Kyuubi's power the way they believed he would.

_Then _they would have a reason to fear him. _Then _he would become the 'monster' they made him out to be. He wouldn't have his house broken into. He wouldn't have vicious words painted all over his walls. They would no longer dare treat him like crap.

Naruto kept all his angry thoughts silent and let Orochimaru lead him around the village. After a tour of his new home, Orochimaru led Naruto back to the lair.

* * *

Orochimaru observed Naruto. He still wasn't quite sure what the Kyuubi had done. When he told the Kyuubi to made Naruto 'more agreeable,' he had expected Naruto to end up like some kind of lifeless doll.

Orochimaru knew it wasn't really the Naruto he initially wanted, but it would have done just fine. After all, he never could have expected to have the real Naruto's affection.

But what the Kyuubi had done…it was utterly perfect. It was everything he had wanted and more. It was still Naruto, but it was a Naruto that really had feelings for him.

Was it…love? Could the Kyuubi have feigned love, making Naruto think that? It was possible. It was the demon fox after all; legendary power and whatnot, he mused.

Naruto looked up at him. The blonde was staring at him with the upmost adoration, his eyes swimming with more emotions than Orochimaru could count.

Oh, this was wonderful! If the Kyuubi slowly removed its influence on Naruto, he would still keep on seducing Naruto. Eventually, it would leave Naruto truly in love with him. Love was the best emotion to induce if he wanted to have complete control over Naruto. Respect, was one thing. He had respect from all his followers. But love…it was like a disease. With Naruto in love with him, Naruto would do anything to make him happy. He would never want to leave his side. No matter how badly he treated Naruto, the blonde would always come back for more. He would be incapable of coping in his own. That was just the way Orochimaru wanted him.

"I have training with Sasuke. He does get rather grumpy if I leave it as long as I have." He said.

It was true. Sasuke acted similar to that of a petulant child if Orochimaru didn't train him. Naruto's eyes narrowed as Orochimaru mentioned Sasuke. He automatically reached out for Orochimaru's hand. Orochimaru was the last person he could trust.

"You won't betray me, right? You won't leave me like everyone else?" Naruto asked worriedly, thinking of how easily he had been discarded by Sasuke.

Naruto was glad Orochimaru had put Sasuke's training to one side to spend so much time with him, but he couldn't help but feel jealous he would have to share Orochimaru with Sasuke.

Orochimaru pulled Naruto into his lap and kissed him gently. It was a small, chaste kiss filled with promises. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked down at Naruto.

"Never. I love you, remember?" he said.

Naruto smiled. He really couldn't believe he had found someone who loved him. He thought it was never going to happen. Orochimaru was right; he couldn't let this opportunity slip by.

"And…and I love you." Naruto admitted nervously. He was sure of it. "You are the one person I have left. The only one I can trust." He said. Orochimaru cupped Naruto's face in his hands.

"You're the person I trust the most too." He said.

It was a complete lie; it was foolish to trust anyone fully, but Naruto's face flushed with pleasure and his eyes lit up. Naruto couldn't block out everything he knew of Orochimaru's past and who he was, but that didn't stop him from feeling safe and cared for.

He sighed and let his head rest gently on Orochimaru's chest. He would make this relationship work. He would do everything he could to please Orochimaru. Naruto was in almost the same position when Sasuke walked in twenty minutes later.

* * *

Sasuke was glad Orochimaru had agreed to training. He hadn't been allowed any at all the past week. In fact, Sasuke had hardly seen Orochimaru. They were probably working on extracting the Kyuubi's power from Naruto.

Sasuke understood Orochimaru would be excited about having the Kyuubi's power within his reach, but he still needed his training. He made a deal with Orochimaru, and Orochimaru needed to fulfil his end of the bargain. He pushed open the heavy wooden door.

He nearly dropped his katana as he took in the scene before him.

Naruto's shirt and orange jacket were lying scattered across the floor. The blonde in question was practically draped across Orochimaru. Sasuke's eyes had never been wider. Naruto's head turned as he heard the door opening.

"Kabuto! Leave us." He commanded.

Sasuke hated the way Naruto even_ sounded _like Orochimaru now. The blonde's eyes narrowed as he realised it was Sasuke. Naruto pressed himself against Orochimaru again, not caring that they now had an audience.

"Mmm, send him away." Naruto purred huskily.

Orochimaru smirked. His innocent fox was turning out to be quite mischievous! The sannin mumbled something in Naruto's ear that Sasuke didn't catch. Naruto glowed happily and Orochimaru pressed a kiss against his neck before getting up.

Sasuke was speechless. There had to be a rational explanation for this. Was he dreaming?

"Naruto-kun will be coming with us." Orochimaru said.

He wasn't asking Sasuke's permission. Sasuke's mouth opened and closed soundlessly as his mind tried to deal with these new revelations.

"How eloquent, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said.

Naruto smirked. He followed Orochimaru outside, making sure he stayed as far away from Sasuke as possible. Sasuke's fists were clenched; he hated the way Naruto was looking up at Orochimaru with shining eyes.

Something wasn't right. Naruto shouldn't be looking at Orochimaru the way he was. Naruto shouldn't be looking at _anyone _the way he was looking at Orochimaru!

When it came to watching the fighting, Naruto didn't know he would react the way he did. He watched Sasuke and Orochimaru train; they darted about with lightning speed, only slowing and becoming visible as their hits made contact with each other. They were both using swords, and the blades made a horrible scraping sound as they each deflected opposing hits.

The way Sasuke was attacking Orochimaru…Orochimaru was only just managing to avoid the hits. Sasuke wasn't holding back at all. He was trying to _kill _Orochimaru! The ferocity Sasuke was attacking with was unbelievable. It would only take one of those hits to kill Orochimaru.

The Kyuubi was also furious with Orochimaru's apparent disregard for his own safety. He knew the sannin wanted to train the young Uchiha, but there was need for self-preservation!

If Orochimaru died, he and Naruto would be left as defenceless as ever. Konoha would soon know about Naruto's betrayal. The Kyuubi was counting on Orochimaru for protection.

The Kyuubi had been very worried about the Akatsuki. Now, they would be safe. But that was only if Orochimaru managed not to be killed by Sasuke. The Kyuubi could sense the Uchiha's power.

Sasuke was getting stronger and stronger. It seemed Orochimaru had started underestimating Sasuke, and the raven had become crafty enough to hide his true power. He could suddenly unleash his power and kill Orochimaru. Then everything the fox had worked for would be destroyed.

The Kyuubi also knew that Sasuke wasn't to be trusted. Any chance the Uchiha got, he would betray Orochimaru.

But had he managed to make Naruto think he was in love with Orochimaru. It was disgusting, what he had done to his vessel. Naruto was pathetic, clinging to Orochimaru with all he had, but the Kyuubi didn't care.

He was in no way selfless and his own protection came first before anything else. He couldn't believe Naruto was just sitting by and watching this. The Kyuubi decided things needed to be stepped up a gear before Orochimaru ended up getting killed, and their new allegiance was cut short.

Naruto jumped up, not able to stand it anymore. Orochimaru saw Naruto making his way towards them, and called for Sasuke to stop. Sasuke glared and was intent on letting Orochimaru know just how angry he was at this interruption. Naruto shouldn't have been allowed to come with them. Why would Orochimaru want him there? Naruto was of no use to them while they were training.

He had been waiting for this chance to train for a while, and now Naruto had stopped it halfway through. Orochimaru took Naruto's hand gently, seeing the blonde's distress.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sasuke was very surprised; it looked like Orochimaru was genuinely concerned for Naruto.

"I don't like to see you get hurt." Naruto said, biting his lip.

Sasuke felt sick as he watched Naruto stare at Orochimaru worriedly. He couldn't deny it anymore; Naruto was genuinely concerned. Orochimaru laughed. The sound was completely new to Sasuke and he cringed at the fake noise.

"There is only one person I would allow close enough to be to be able to hurt me." He said. Naruto's eyes shone with hope. Did Orochimaru really trust him that much?

That was all the confirmation Naruto needed. He sat back and forced himself to relax, watching their fighting. Both of them were exhausted afterwards. It had been a truly intense session.

Sasuke knew he had been showing off a little due to Naruto's presence, but it never hurt to show a little more of his power than he usually did. Power meant respect in Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto had disappeared a little while before their training had finished, and Sasuke saw him returning. Sasuke watched the blonde cross the clearing, carrying a bottle of water. The liquid in the bottle shone out to Sasuke like a beacon of relief. He sighed with gratefulness; he was dying of thirst and didn't want to wait until they got back. Sasuke glared angrily as Naruto walked straight past him and handed the bottle to Orochimaru.

"You were amazing." Naruto gushed. He was obviously more than impressed by Orochimaru's power. Sasuke bit back a comment about his own strength. Couldn't Naruto see he was more powerful than Orochimaru? Naruto had always been good at measuring a person's power by their chakra. It seemed this time the blonde completely disregarded this ability.

Orochimaru was so powerful. The air around them was still reverberating with Orochimaru's chakra; it was _that _powerful. Only very powerful chakra didn't dissipate instantly. He shuddered. Not even the Kyuubi's chakra had such aftermath. He would never need worry about Konoha or the Akatsuki. He would be free to be with the person he loved.

"I love you."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Naruto was looking up at Orochimaru with complete devotion on his face. Sasuke had still been trying to figure out why Naruto and Orochimaru had been all over each other before. Now it was clear.

"I love you." Naruto said again.

Sasuke couldn't stay silent any longer. Naruto had just said that without any doubt on his face. His stomach was clenching and he felt like he was going to throw up. Orochimaru had done something to Naruto. Sasuke knew the blonde would never say that and mean it unless there was _something _seriously wrong.

He strode over to Orochimaru, resisting the urge to stomp his feet as he went.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked, glaring in Naruto's direction. Naruto's loving gaze broke away from Orochimaru and it morphed into a glare as he stared at Sasuke.

"Love? Are you _kidding _me? What have you done to him?" Sasuke demanded from Orochimaru, his arm gesturing wildly in Naruto's direction. Orochimaru was now just as angry as Naruto.

Orochimaru was about to shout at Sasuke for questioning him, but Naruto got there first.

"Are you surprised?" Naruto snarled. "Surprised that someone could _love _the Kyuubi? That someone could actually see me for who I really am?"

Sasuke backed away from Naruto a few steps. He had never seen the blonde lose it like that before. Naruto took Orochimaru's hand.

"You have nothing, Sasuke. I can't wait until you realise that. You never deserved my forgiveness." He said quietly. He looked up at Orochimaru.

"I want to go home." He said.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. At least Naruto was still thinking about Konoha; whatever Orochimaru had done to Naruto, at least some of the old dobe was still in there. The part of Naruto that cared about Konoha.

Orochimaru nodded. Sasuke frowned. Orochimaru was really letting Naruto go back to Konoha? He followed as they walked along. It soon became clear they were only going back to the lair and had no intention of returning to the leaf village.

"I thought you were going back to Konoha?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't answer Sasuke. He wanted Sasuke out of his life and the quicker Sasuke realised that, the better.

"Why would Naruto-kun want to go there?" Orochimaru asked, staring at Sasuke intently. Sasuke shrugged.

"Naruto just said he wanted to go home. I thought…you were taking him back." Sasuke said. Sasuke hated the way he suddenly sounded worried.

At this, Naruto turned around and faced Sasuke. He made a mental note; this would be the last thing he would ever say to Sasuke. The Uchiha caused him nothing but pain.

"This _is _my home." Naruto said simply.

They walked away, leaving Sasuke stood alone and speechless. He couldn't believe Naruto had just said that. Now he _loved _Orochimaru and the Sound was his _home_? He slammed his sword to the ground angrily; the force causing the blade to sink into the ground so far only the hilt was visible. He was seething.

It was ludicrous. Then he realised what Naruto was doing. This was payback for his own betrayal. But he shouldn't care. As long as Naruto didn't disrupt his training, the blonde could betray Konoha all he liked.

He could carry on being Orochimaru's little whore.

Sasuke blinked. That was disgusting, but Naruto had been all over Orochimaru. He screwed his face up as he retrieved his sword with a strong tug and made his was back to the lair.

He didn't think Naruto would drop to something so low just to get back at him, but it wasn't going to work! He would train, he would kill Orochimaru, he would find Itachi, he would kill Itachi, he would…Sasuke knew he didn't have a plan any further than that, but it didn't matter. He would work that out when he came to it and he would not let Naruto get in the way.

Besides, after his revenge, everything would fit into place.

He would be happy again. This was another one of Naruto's plans. As horribly disturbing as it was, he couldn't let it affect him and he couldn't let Naruto _see _that he was affected.

The blonde would soon give up and run home to Konoha. Or so he hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed Naruto had a little more will power than Sasuke had first envisioned. The blonde hadn't left Orochimaru's side since he had first come to the Sound village. Sasuke needed some answers, and he needed them now.

It was rare that Naruto was without Orochimaru; Sasuke had only seen it happen a few times before, so when he finally found Naruto walking along the corridor on his own, he just had to take the chance. Sasuke didn't know when he would get another like it. He shot out soundlessly from the shfadows and grabbed Naruto in an iron grip, pinning him against the wall. He held Naruto there, with enough force to keep him firmly from escaping, but not enough power that he would cause Naruto harm.

"What are you doing with Orochimaru? If this is some ploy to get me back to Konoha, not ofnly is it sick, it's not working!" Sasuke told him, the words coming out as a snarl.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger. He didn't try fighting from Sasuke's grip.

"That's Orochimaru-_sama _to you." He pointed out icily.

Naruto didn't like the way Sasuke gave Orochimaru no respect. Orochimaru was easily twice as powerful as Sasuke and deserved the utmost reverence and nothing less.

Sasuke pressed Naruto harder into the wall in response.

"I'm never going back to Konoha." Sasuke told Naruto simply. Naruto's eyes narrowed even further. They were mere angry slits as Naruto answered.

"How typically _you_, Sasuke. Thinking that everything I've done is all about you. I don't care if you go back to Konoha or not. Why should I? My home is here now, with the man I love." He said.

Naruto's eyes were blazing.

Sasuke took a moment to gather his thoughts and digest what he was hearing. This was not the way he had expected this encounter to go.

It almost seemed like…Naruto really did love Orochimaru. But that couldn't be possible. Naruto hated Orochimaru. So it was drugs then. Kabuto had given Naruto something to act this way.

"He's planning on attacking Konoha!" Sasuke blurted out.

If there were one thing that would make Naruto come to his senses, it would be that. Naruto would have to stop his little game and beg Sasuke for help; plead with him to come back home and save the village from Orochimaru's destructive wrath. Naruto didn't look at all concerned for Konoha. He didn't even blink.

"Then I will be by his side when he does." The blonde said confidently. He would never leave Orochimaru. He would never betray Orochimaru as people had done before.

"Now get the hell off me." Naruto snapped, struggling against Sasuke's grip. Sasuke's closeness was staring to make him feel weird. His stomach was fluttering uncomfortably and the feeling was foreign to Naruto.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"_You _happened, Sasuke! I thought you were the one person that I could trust and you still turned your back on me! You're just like all the others. You left without a care about how I felt. I chased you, I begged you to come home. I _begged_, Sasuke!" he screamed.

His voice finally stopped echoing throughout the stone walls. Naruto took a sudden sharp intake of breath. Years of resentment, pain and loss were being channelled out all at once.

"You knew exactly how much you were hurting me, yet you didn't give a shit. Now, I've actually found someone who loves me. Someone who sees me past the Kyuubi. I'm never letting that go. Orochimaru would never betray me." He said.

It was then Sasuke realised that Naruto really was acting of his own accord. His grip relaxed momentarily in shock and Naruto squirmed away.

The blonde hurried off through the corridor, trying to resist the urge to look back at Sasuke. He needed to find Orochimaru. Sasuke's eyes followed him. Naruto stopped suddenly and he looked back, his eyes locking with Sasuke's.

They stared at each other in silence before Naruto broke the eye contact and shot off round the corner.

* * *

Orochimaru could tell Naruto was getting more and more insecure. It was adorable to watch.

"Sasuke says you're going to attack Konoha." Naruto said quietly. Orochimaru nodded.

"You don't have to come." He said. Naruto jumped up.

"Of course I am! I don't ever want to leave you. I know what Konoha is really like. They don't deserve peace." Naruto said.

"When did Sasuke say this?" Orochimaru asked. Naruto sat back down, curling up with Orochimaru.

"We had a…a run in the other day. He thinks Kabuto is giving me some kind of drug that's making me act this way. He really can't believe that someone actually loves me." He mumbled.

Naruto was silent for a moment. Sasuke had become so cruel. Sasuke had been becoming this person right in front of their eyes. Naruto had refused to see it.

He had only been hearing what he wanted to hear and would ignore everything else. His younger self had been so foolish and naive. But he wasn't much better now he was older. Orochimaru felt his shirt steadily getting wetter.

He gently lifted Naruto's head up. The blonde looked away from him in shame. Orochimaru had already seen the tear tracks marring either side of his face. The Sannin couldn't believe the Kyuubi had changed Naruto such much. He was perfect.

"I don't deserve this." Naruto said sorrowfully through his tears. He was remembering how he felt when Sasuke had been so close. It wasn't something he was supposed to be feeling for anyone other than Orochimaru.

Naruto saw Orochimaru open his mouth and he knew kind, comforting words would follow. He spoke quickly; he didn't deserve Orochimaru's soothing actions.

"I think I have feelings for Sasuke." He admitted. Orochimaru pushed him away. Naruto hit the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"After everything I've done for you?" Orochimaru asked angrily.

He couldn't blame the Kyuubi; the fox couldn't erase any past feelings Naruto had. But he could make sure Naruto felt stronger about him than he did Sasuke. He would not be outdone by an Uchiha a second time.

"I know." He mumbled sadly. Naruto's eyes were downcast in his submission as he moved closer, trying to get back into Orochimaru's loving hold.

Orochimaru pushed Naruto away, enjoying the devastated look spread like wildfire across his face.

"Fine. Go to Sasuke." He said shortly, grabbing Naruto by the arm and dragging him across the room.

"W-What? No, I said I have feelings for Sasuke! I never said I loved him. I love _you_." Naruto assured him.

The grip Orochimaru had on his wrist was painful, but Naruto didn't complain. He wished Orochimaru would hurt him, take all his anger out on him so things could go back to the way they were.

"I gave you _everything_." Orochimaru said, trying to sound upset.

He wanted to make Naruto feel as guilty as possible. The blonde would break and become his to mould as he wished.

Sasuke wasn't a threat; the Kyuubi had done what he had asked. Naruto was all his, no matter what. Orochimaru decided he would just punish Naruto for the feelings he had.

"Was that not enough?" he snapped.

It made him angry to think that Naruto felt something for Sasuke. Naruto was supposed to be _his_, and his alone. How dare Naruto humiliate him like this! He wouldn't stand for it.

"I could never love him as much as I love you." Naruto said quickly.

He wished he hadn't said anything now, but he just didn't want to keep lying to Orochimaru. Their relationship meant everything to Naruto, and Naruto couldn't stand the thought of Orochimaru being angry with him.

"So you admit you have love for him?" Orochimaru said.

He didn't give Naruto a chance to answer before he spoke again, his voice loud and clear with authority.

"Get out."

Naruto's head shot up, panicked. Orochimaru was shoving him towards the door.

"W-Where would I go?" he mumbled.

"You should have thought about that before you betrayed me. You're not coming back in until I let you." He said smoothly.

He shoved Naruto out of the room and slammed the door in his face. Naruto pressed his hands against the door, wondering if he should risk going in. Naruto couldn't stand Orochimaru being so angry with him. He had to explain. He opened the door and stepped back inside.

Orochimaru was furious as he watched Naruto slowly enter the room. Naruto had become too sure of himself.

"Did I say you could come back in?" he said, his voice eerily quiet. Naruto swallowed nervously.

"No, but you need to know this is nothing! It won't affect us. Sasuke means nothing to me. I can forget about him. I-"

Orochimaru grabbed Naruto and threw him against the wall. He watched in satisfaction as the blonde slumped to the floor in pain, letting out a small whimper.

"Until I forgive you, _if _I forgive you, you will wait outside." Orochimaru said simply.

"I love you." Naruto said feebly, before Orochimaru shoved him outside again. The door was closed in his face and this time, Naruto didn't dare touch the door.

He sat outside in silence. After a few moments, he felt something warm trickling down the side of his face. He reached up, pressing his fingers to his head. When he pulled his hand back, he realised he was bleeding.

Naruto's eyes hit the floor. He had ruined everything. Orochimaru had loved him. _Love_. He had thrown that all away. Why had he been so selfish? Why had he felt anything for Sasuke, when he had had such an amazing relationship already?

Sasuke wouldn't have ever felt anything for him. These small, insignificant feelings he had felt meant nothing.

He sat down, hoping Orochimaru would forgive him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realised Orochimaru might never love him again. All Naruto wanted was to be back in his arms, but he wouldn't open the door. He would wait patiently until he was allowed back in.

If he were allowed this second chance, everything would be different. He would prove to Orochimaru how much their relationship meant. He would be loyal. He wouldn't even think of Sasuke.

* * *

"Naruto?"

The blonde shot up, waking immediately. He frowned when he realised it was Sasuke, not Orochimaru standing in front of him.

"What are you doing sleeping here?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto had been asleep on the cold stone floor. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realised Naruto had been bleeding. There was some blood matted in his hair, and congealed blood around a large wound on his head. He reached out to touch the wound gently, but Naruto dodged his touch.

"Get the hell away from me!" Naruto snapped. He plastered himself against the door in an attempt to get as far away from Sasuke as possible.

"He did that to you, didn't he?" Sasuke asked sharply.

Naruto's eyes darted nervously to the door behind him. Orochimaru would be furious if he heard Sasuke here. He would think Naruto had wanted to meet with him.

"No, he didn't. Just leave me alone." Naruto hissed.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. If that was how Naruto was going to be, then fine. He turned around and left the blonde. He didn't know why Naruto was waiting around in the hallway, or why he was bleeding, but Naruto obviously didn't want his help.

Naruto really was infatuated with Orochimaru. Sasuke had tried helping Naruto see sense before, but the blonde wouldn't see reason.

Just as Sasuke turned the corner, the door opened. Naruto looked up at Orochimaru worriedly. Had he heard Sasuke? Is that why he had come out?

"You can come back in." Orochimaru said.

Naruto was filled with gratitude.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" he said. "I won't ever do anything to make you angry again." Naruto promised.

"I'm not sure if I believe that." Orochimaru mumbled, sounding uninterested. Naruto touched his hand gently.

"I'll do anything you want." Naruto said.

Orochimaru ignored him and climbed into bed. Naruto watched him nervously. Normally, he would have hesitated to follow Orochimaru, but he still didn't feel as though he had been fully forgiven.

He ached with longing as he watched Orochimaru.

The Sannin decided to take pity on the anxious blonde.

"Come here," he said, his voice quiet and soft. He pulled the covers back, inviting Naruto in. Naruto's eyes lit up and he climbed in the bed.

"You don't deserve my forgiveness, yet I'm giving it anyway." Orochimaru said.

Naruto sighed and relaxed against Orochimaru.

"I know. And I'm thankful you forgave me." Naruto said sincerely. "I can't stand the thought of losing you." he added.

Naruto smiled as he felt Orochimaru's fingers run through his hair, moving carefully as to avoid his wound. Naruto was almost purring as Orochimaru began a rubbing motion with his fingertips.

He was falling asleep under the attentive touch. Naruto closed his eyes, the smile still on his face. A stupid mistake had nearly taken all this away. He would make sure he never did anything so ridiculous again.

The Kyuubi felt a flare of chakra from the other side of the forest. It was the Uchiha's, and the fox was surprised at how powerful he was.

How had the young Uchiha become so strong without his knowledge? Distracted for those few split seconds, his hold over Naruto wavered slightly.

The blonde hummed contently as the fingers rubbed around the base of his neck.

"Mmm, Sasuke."

Naruto realised his mistake at once. The gentle hand snapped back and he was thrown out of the bed and shoved to the floor, much harder than last time.

Naruto looked up at Orochimaru, biting his lip. He didn't know why he had said Sasuke's name. He had no idea what had come over him! He cowered on the floor, not knowing what was coming next. If Orochimaru abandoned him, Naruto knew he would want to die.

Why was he intentionally sabotaging his own happiness? All he had to do was just keep his mouth shut about any, small, miniscule feelings he _might _have for Sasuke.

"I…I don't know why I said that." Naruto said honestly.

It had come out of his mouth with no permission, like someone else had been saying it. this whole situation felt like a terrible nightmare to Naruto.

Orochimaru was glaring down at him, not saying a word. Naruto knew he was in trouble.

This time, Orochimaru wouldn't just throw him out of the room for a night. He would throw him out of the village for good. He would have nowhere to go. He would be alone, without Orochimaru. Without the person he loved.

"I love you." Naruto said weakly. He knew saying it wouldn't help, but he still wanted Orochimaru to know. It hadn't help quell Orochimaru's anger last time, but he said it anyway.

"Please say something," Naruto begged quietly, as Orochimaru still remained silent. Naruto could feel his legs were beginning to shake a little as his panic rose.

Eventually, Orochimaru spoke.

"If you think that I am giving you another chance, you a mistaken. You have pushed me so far already." He said angrily.

"It was an accident! I wasn't even thinking about Sasuke!" Naruto told him.

It was the truth; Naruto didn't even know why he had said Sasuke's name. It was the most stupid mistake he had ever made.

Naruto knew he had said something that had made Orochimaru even angrier. The kick came out of nowhere, and Orochimaru looked down, satisfied, as the blonde doubled over in pain.

"I'm sorry!" he cried.

Orochimaru kicked him twice more, basking in the pained gasps. He grabbed a handful of Naruto's blonde hair and dragged him from the room.

"You'll be waiting outside." Orochimaru said.

He threw Naruto outside. It was raining heavily, but the blonde didn't protest. He stayed on the floor; in the large muddy puddle Orochimaru had thrown him in, looking up with begging eyes.

"When can I come back in?" he asked, bracing himself for the worst answer. Never. He didn't know if he could handle that answer. He could feel a lump forming in his throat and he was trying not to cry. His tears had placated Orochimaru once before, but he knew now it would only make him angrier.

"However long it takes for me to stop being _disgusted _with you." Orochimaru said.

The large door closed, and Naruto was left out in the rain. The blonde tried standing up, but he felt an intense pain in his chest.

His shirt had been left in Orochimaru's chambers, and he was already shivering with the cold. Naruto realised at least one of his ribs had been broken. He could see large bruises appearing on his skin.

The rain poured down relentlessly and Naruto's skin was shining with the wetness he was now covered with. The blood on his face was washed away. Naruto had no more hope left. Too weak to keep his head up, he simply lay down in the puddle. He didn't care anymore how long it took for Orochimaru to forgive him. he didn't care if it were days, as long as he did eventually get forgiveness.

The rain mingled with the tears pooling in his eyes, masking them. He only hoped he hadn't ruined everything beyond repair this time.

* * *

**A/n: Thank you to all those who reviewed! Your kind words are much appreciated and spur me on more in my writing. Apologies that this chapter was not posted yesterday; there seemed to be a problem with the log in system. Hopefully, all the future chapters will be right on time!**

**Thanks again, and don't forget to review!**

**Whippasnappa.**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Sasuke decided there wasn't much point training in the rain. If he caught a cold, that would only hinder his progress by setting him back on future training sessions. He sheathed his sword and hurried back before his clothes became completely soaked. He was shocked at what he found outside the main entrance to the lair.

Naruto was on the floor, lying unresponsive in a large puddle, shivering. Sasuke leaned down. He had nearly missed Naruto completely; he was so muddy he was almost camouflaged. It was only a small shock of blonde hair that had attracted Sasuke's attention.

"Naruto?"

The blonde didn't react. Then Sasuke noticed the bruises. His eyes narrowed angrily as he realised Orochimaru had attacked Naruto again. A strange sensation bubbled up inside Sasuke and he felt an unfamiliar urge to protect Naruto. His eyes still narrowed dangerously, he leaned down and gently scooped Naruto up from the puddle and took him inside, making sure he wasn't seen by anyone who would be inclined to report his actions to Orochimaru.

Once inside his own chambers, he placed the blonde on his bed, eyeing the bruises worriedly. He didn't know anything about healing. He had never even considered it an option during his training; he couldn't _heal _Itachi to death! He searched around until he found a towel, and began drying Naruto off.

Sasuke didn't know why he was bothering to help. As soon as Naruto woke up, he would start yelling and screeching about how he loved Orochimaru. Sasuke ignored his own thoughts and carried on carefully dying off the blonde. Eventually, Naruto did wake up and, as Sasuke had predicted, he did not look at all grateful for his intervention.

He stared at Sasuke angrily.

"Why did you bring me in here?" the blonde demanded at once.

Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Right, of course. I should have left you in the pouring rain, where you eventually would have developed pneumonia." He said sarcastically.

Naruto stood up shakily, his legs nearly giving way.

"See? You're already sick." Sasuke said.

He frowned as he watched Naruto leave the room. He followed the blonde, angrily realising he was going straight back to Orochimaru. Naruto was using the walls as support as he made his way along the corridor.

Much to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto turned in the opposite direction to Orochimaru's quarters. He made his way to the front entrance and went straight back outside in the rain. Sasuke stared at him incredulously.

"What…what are you _doing_?"

"You wouldn't understand." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke realised he was already soaked, the rain dripping from his hair, flattening it against his forehead. Sasuke huffed.

"Try me." He snapped.

Naruto was silent and Sasuke watched as he began to shiver again.

"Forget it." Sasuke said hurriedly. He grabbed Naruto's arm and tried to pull him inside.

"I can't go in." Naruto said firmly.

Sasuke wasn't in the mood for playing games. He himself was getting cold and wet. He was tired and aching from his rigorous training session and standing around in the rain wasn't his idea of relaxing after training.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, deciding to play along to get an answer. Naruto's eyes were downcast and filled with guilt as he spoke.

"I betrayed Orochimaru-sama. I deserve this punishment." He said in a low, docile, voice.

So this is what it was about. Orochimaru was showing Naruto who was in charge. And apparently Naruto wasn't doing anything to resist these 'punishments'.

"Can't you see what he's doing to you? It's sick, Naruto! He has complete control over you!" Sasuke shouted.

Why couldn't Naruto see what he was becoming? The old Naruto would never have taken a beating from anyone. He would have fought back. But here he was, bruised and broken, standing in the rain just because Orochimaru told him to.

"He has every right to be angry with me." Naruto told Sasuke. "Sasuke, I can't be around you anymore." He said.

He came forward and touched Sasuke's hand gently.

"I don't want to be angry with you. I am grateful for what you did, I suppose." He mumbled. Sasuke stopped.

"What I…did?" he asked slowly. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. You brought me to Orochimaru. If you hadn't, I would never have found the person I love." Naruto said. His eyes were wistful as he thought about Orochimaru.

Sasuke knew it had been a mistake. But at the time he had had no other choice! He couldn't have let Naruto go unharmed; Orochimaru would have known. But he also couldn't have killed Naruto. That option was unthinkable.

"Just leave me here." Naruto told him.

Sasuke ground his teeth together in anger. Why did he keep trying? There was no point.

"Fine! You want to freeze out here? Fine by me." He hissed, going back inside and slamming the door.

_'You happened, Sasuke! I thought you were the one person that I could trust and you still turned your back on me! You're just like all the others. You left without a care about how I felt. I chased you, I begged you to come home. I begged, Sasuke!'_

_'You knew exactly how much you were hurting me, yet you didn't give a shit. Now, I've actually found someone who loves me. Someone who sees me past the Kyuubi. I'm never letting that go. Orochimaru would never betray me.'_

Sasuke had felt bad enough about that. Now…now he realised he was the one responsible for making Naruto fall in love with a killer.

'Yes. You brought me to Orochimaru. If you hadn't, I would never have found the person I love.'

Naruto had become nothing more than a pathetic shell of his former self. Orochimaru would end up killing him sooner or later.

Perhaps it was some kind of jutsu he was under? It didn't seem likely to be drugs, as Kabuto had left for a few days.

Sasuke had to stop it. There was only one way to stop Orochimaru's hold on Naruto, and that would be to kill Orochimaru himself. Could he do it? Could he kill Orochimaru and throw away his revenge?

He had to free Naruto from this madness. He would drag him back to Konoha if he had to! Sasuke groaned as he realised how their roles had been reversed. Now, he was the one chasing Naruto, trying to get him back to the old village. The irony was unbelievable.

Sasuke took a deep breath. It had already been decided. He would have to help Naruto. Then he would have to kill Orochimaru when he was most vulnerable, and that was when he was with Naruto.

He slipped back outside through a window and watched Naruto from a distance. The blonde was still outside, shaking even more. After a few hours, Naruto gave up and just flopped down on the floor defeatedly.

Sasuke could hear small sniffs from his hiding place. He could quite tell if it was because Naruto was crying, or if he was just really cold.

After a few more hours it was beginning to get dark. Orochimaru finally came out. As he opened the door, the light from inside shone down on the drenched blonde. Naruto lifted his head weakly.

The Kyuubi was furious. This was not the deal! Orochimaru was supposed to be protecting Naruto, not making him ill!

"Thank you," Naruto said quietly.

"I haven't forgiven you yet." Orochimaru reminded Naruto. The Kyuubi purposely slipped its control and Orochimaru saw a little defiance in Naruto's eyes.

He leaned down and held Naruto gently. He did want the blonde to love him after all; he didn't have time to be dealing with the Kyuubi's anger. Naruto was overwhelmed with happiness.

"I love you." Orochimaru said gently in his ear. Naruto glowed with happiness.

"I'm covering you in mud," Naruto mumbled. Orochimaru just held him tighter.

"It doesn't matter." He said.

Sasuke watched angrily as Orochimaru led Naruto inside. The blonde had forgotten everything with just a few simple words from Orochimaru. He was looking up at the snake with those weird eyes, filled with love.

Sasuke waited until they had gone inside. He left it for an hour before he approached Orochimaru's room. He slipped inside, pulling a face as he saw them sharing a bed. He knew it had been coming, but seeing it was something entirely different.

It was just plain wrong. He pulled out his sword and smirked. Who knew it would be this easy to take down Orochimaru? Sasuke should have seen it coming though. Orochimaru was getting older by the day. His senses weren't what they used to be.

Naruto was fast asleep, curled up on Orochimaru's chest. Sasuke realised he would have to peel Naruto away from Orochimaru first if he was to actually kill the snake. He would have to be quick. He grabbed Naruto and shoved him aside.

Naruto suddenly woke up, and it was too late as he realised what Sasuke was about to do.

"Sasuke, no!"

He saw the blade swing down, and Orochimaru's eyes opened momentarily with surprise. Sasuke's sword pierced straight through his heart, and he was dead instantly. Orochimaru's eyes were still wide open in shock. Sasuke pulled the katana back and waited for the jutsu on Naruto to subside.

Naruto scrambled to his feet, a horrified look in his eyes. He darted forwards. He pressed his hand over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. His hands were shaking. Sasuke pulled him back frustrated.

"Why aren't you back to normal?" he asked worriedly.

Naruto stared down at the blood on his hands.

"W-Why would you do this?" he choked out, tears running down his face. Sasuke was speechless.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Naruto wailed. He walked over to Orochimaru and crawled back into bed.

Sasuke watched him, utterly bewildered.

"I love you. I love you, please wake up." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke just couldn't watch it anymore. Orochimaru was dead, and Naruto was doing nothing more than getting himself covered in more blood. He dragged Naruto out, the sheet slipping from the bed.

"I'm taking you back to Konoha, whether you like it or not." Sasuke said.

He grabbed Naruto by the wrist and tried to pull him out of the room. Sasuke knew Naruto would be weakened slightly. Orochimaru wouldn't have been able to heal his ribs because Kabuto had gone.

The jutsu would probably wear off after a while anyway. Naruto was crying, desperately trying to get back to Orochimaru. Sasuke's grip on him tightened.

"Naruto, just stop it! He's _dead_." Sasuke snapped, trying to drag Naruto out of the room. Naruto, despite the pain in his ribs, was desperately fighting his way to the bed.

"Sasuke, please! Don't make me leave him. Don't, please…please." He begged.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's pleas, and tried again to pull him out of the room. Finally he managed to get the blonde out of the room and began pulling him down the corridor. Naruto fell silent. Sasuke grabbed a jacket for Naruto.

"It's probably going to take us a few days to reach Konoha." Sasuke said.

He saw the look in Naruto's eyes and could tell the blonde was planning something. Naruto shot off in the opposite direction.

Sasuke knew he was going back to Orochimaru. Sasuke grabbed him in time and made a sudden decision. He couldn't risk Naruto getting away. He had come this far, and he needed to get him back to Konoha.

He made his chakra into a thread and tied their wrists together. Naruto glared as he realised he wasn't going anywhere.

"Let's go."

* * *

The Kyuubi had made a decision not to stop the hold on Naruto. If the blonde could get back to the sound village, everything would be alright. He had been by Orochimaru's side for a while and it had been obvious that Orochimaru had regarded Naruto highly. Or so the public thought. The rest of the village would follow Naruto.

Wouldn't he become Orochimaru's successor? The new Otokage? People had seen how close he had been with Orochimaru and it would only be right for Naruto to take over the village.

That was better than the alternative. Konoha would soon realise what Naruto had done. They would kill him.

Sasuke had decided, after travelling for hours, they would have to stop. Naruto wasn't in the best shape and he refused to be carried. Every time Sasuke picked him up, Naruto would squirm until he dropped him.

"You're cold." Sasuke said. He needed a way to keep Naruto warmer. The last thing he needed was for Naruto to get sicker.

"Orochimaru was always warm," Naruto mumbled wistfully.

Sasuke's chest clenched painfully as he realised Naruto had tears in his eyes again. He couldn't wait until Naruto was back to normal. Hopefully it would be soon.

Sasuke moved closer and pressed himself against Naruto. If they shared body heat, Naruto would be fine. Naruto, however, wasn't thrilled by the idea, and shoved Sasuke away, forgetting they were still attached by the wrist. They both fell over.

Sasuke shrugged. If Naruto wanted to be cold, then so be it. He was doing everything he could to help.

"I wont ever forgive you for this, Sasuke." Naruto said in a low voice.

"Yeah, I know. You're utterly _devastated _by Orochimaru's death." Sasuke muttered. Naruto bristled at Sasuke tone.

"How dare you mock me!" Naruto yelled.

"Just shut up, Naruto. When we get you back to Konoha, everything will be back to normal." Sasuke growled. He was nervous about going back.

"I hate you." Naruto snarled.

"You'll be thanking me when you realise all these feelings are fake." Sasuke said lightly.

"Fake? I love him, Sasuke! Why is that so hard for you to comprehend?" Naruto snapped.

"Loved." Sasuke corrected. "You _loved _him. He's dead." Sasuke knew he was just reminding Naruto out of spite, but he was getting tired of the blonde saying the same thing over and over.

"You cared for me once, didn't you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke felt awkward as Naruto held his gaze, tears still welling up in the blonde's eyes.

"Take me back to him. Please." Naruto begged softly.

"Go to sleep." Sasuke said simply, looking away, ignoring how helpless Naruto sounded.

"Look at me Sasuke."

Sasuke felt his hand lift as Naruto lifted his own, the chakra ties making them move simultaneously. Naruto guided Sasuke's face level with his own, forcing Sasuke to look him straight in the eye.

"If you ever cared for me you'll take me home." Naruto whispered desperately.

"That's what I'm doing." Sasuke said through gritted teeth, batting Naruto's hands away, uncomfortable by the closeness. "Taking you _home_. To Konoha."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"You know that's not my home anym-"

"Just shut the fuck up, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. He stood up, yanking his arm up, pulling Naruto up with him by their conjoined wrists. Naruto made a pained noise. His ribs were sore.

"You have _no _idea what I'm giving up to take you back there. I've spent years enduring Orochimaru's shit for that training! I was so close! I threw that all away just to help you get out of this mess. I'm probably walking right into a death sentence for betraying that village regardless of the fact that I killed Orochimaru, so just shut up, go to sleep, and be fucking grateful!"

Sasuke knew Naruto hadn't meant to get himself into this situation. He had only been trying to get him back to Konoha. Sasuke had been the one to come up with the clever plan of giving Naruto to Orochimaru, but he had not known of Orochimaru sick desires for Naruto.

Sasuke watched as the blonde began to cry again.

"I…I don't really think they'll give me the death sentence, dobe." Sasuke muttered.

Konoha had stopped doing that many, many years ago. Sasuke supposed his anger had made him a little bit spiteful. He had just wanted Naruto to understand just what he had given up.

He wouldn't be welcomed into Konoha, but he would not be killed. The punishment would probably be light; he was, after all, returning Naruto. The blonde was beloved by the Hokage. She would just be relieved to have him home once again and out of Orochimaru's clutches.

"He's dead." Naruto said mournfully through his tears. "I'm never going to see him again."

Sasuke was angered that that was all Naruto had taken from his rant. He sat down suddenly, once again yanking Naruto with him. The blonde curled up, his back to Sasuke. He made sure there was as much distance between them as possible; Naruto couldn't stand the thought of being near Sasuke.

Sasuke watched Naruto's shoulders shake as he cried. He sighed, knowing nothing he could say could help the blonde would help; he only really had more insults about Orochimaru. Naruto's love for Orochimaru was fake, but the anguish he was feeling seemed painfully real. He would snap Naruto out of this as soon as he got the blonde back to Konoha.

Naruto let out another pitiful sniff. Sasuke placed his free hand on Naruto shoulder. He closed his eyes momentarily, concentrating on his chakra. He lengthened the rope attaching their wrists. At least Naruto would be able to have a little space.

Naruto shuffled out of Sasuke's touch. He was still shaking slightly. Sasuke cleared his throat, wondering what he could say to make Naruto feel better.

"So…you really loved him, then?" Sasuke asked awkwardly.

Naruto tensed. He didn't move, his back still to Sasuke.

"Of course I did. He meant everything to me. I wish _you _had died in his place. You wouldn't have been missed." The blonde spat back. His voice was raw with emotion.

All thoughts of comforting Naruto shot from his mind. He grabbed the newly loosened chain and tugged it harshly, effectively jolting Naruto up from his sleepy state.

"Yeah? Well. I know for a fact he didn't love you." Sasuke shot back. "Snakes can't love, didn't you know? Their cold-blooded killers, just as Orochimaru was."

Naruto swung round with lightening speed, fuelled by anger. Sasuke caught the punch easily. Naruto had been drained emotionally and he still had several broken ribs. His clumsy attack was nothing Sasuke couldn't handle.

The young Uchiha was glad Naruto was angry. Angry he had a great experience in dealing with. It was crying he couldn't handle.

"He did love me!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke caught another clumsy punch. He gripped both the blonde's wrists, stopping him dead. Naruto's anger was completely diffused and he flopped uselessly against Sasuke.

"I hate you for killing him. He never would have been angry with me if it weren't for you. We would have been happy." he mumbled.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's exhausted comments. He looked down and watched as Naruto's eyes closed, the lull of Sasuke's heartbeat sending him to sleep. Sasuke quietly waited as Naruto's breathing became deep and regular. He gently stroked Naruto's hair, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**A/n: It appears fanfiction had a problem and no one got the update for the previous chapter. Sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.**

**Whippasnappa.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tsunade nearly fainted when Naruto and Sasuke turned up at Konoha's gates. They were sent straight to her office, accompanied by a surprised Izumo and Kotetsu, who had been the first to see the pair stumble into the village. She immediately abandoned all her work and shot over to Naruto, hugging him tightly.

"We've been so worried!" She breathed, thankful to have him home.

He had disappeared without a single word to anyone. They all knew where he had gone; it was obvious Naruto had gone chasing Sasuke, but Naruto had left no clue as to where he had gone. No one had gathered any information on Sasuke's location, so they didn't even know vaguely where Naruto could have headed.

They had just been hoping he would eventually come home, with or without Sasuke. The blonde was as stiff as a board in her arms and she stepped back.

Naruto's hair was covered in blood, as were his hands. There was a large bruise on his face and nastier looking bruises marring his unclothed chest. Her head snapped to Sasuke as Naruto remained speechless.

"Is this your doing, brat?" she boomed. Sasuke held up their conjoined hands. They were still tied together. Sasuke hadn't dared remove it in case Naruto still fled.

"I had to drag him here." Sasuke explained. "Orochimaru had him under some kind of jutsu, making Naruto think he was in love with him."

Tsunade frowned. Her face screwed up in disgust, at the thought of someone loving Orochimaru. What had happened to Naruto while he had been away? Her heart ached as she eyed the bruises. Naruto had obviously been through some severe hardships, whether it had been Sasuke's fault or not.

"Shizune, fetch Sakura immediately! She will want to see Naruto." Tsunade said. Shizune nodded and rushed off to find the pink haired medic-nin. The Hokage then turned to Naruto, her face filled with concern.

"Is this true?" She asked the blonde gently. Naruto didn't reply and looked away from her. It was then she noticed the Sound headband. Her stomach churned. Yes, this was Orochimaru's doing.

"I killed Orochimaru, but the jutsu still hasn't subsided." Sasuke explained.

Sharp eyes turned to him.

"You foolish little boy!" she snapped. The younger Uchiha was supposed to be smart, a child prodigy, but his incompetence astounded her.

"You do realise, do you not, that Orochimaru could have been the only one to reverse the effects?"

Sasuke didn't appreciate her words, but she was right, and he hadn't considered this consequence. There had been no time for thinking though. Orochimaru had been dragging Naruto deeper under his spell. If he had waited any longer, Naruto may have been too far gone to save.

"I had to do something!" Sasuke yelled.

He realised he had stepped over the line, shouting at the Hokage of the village, but he didn't care. She hadn't been there. She hadn't seen the way Naruto had been acting. She hadn't felt the crushing guilt he had, watching what Naruto had been going through, knowing it had been all his fault. Completely his doing. He would never have forgiven himself if he had not acted.

"Right now, I'm too relieved to have him home to-"

"It wasn't a jutsu."

Everyone looked up as Naruto spoke for the first time since he had been brought back to the village. Tsunade's eyes were wide and she remained silent, giving Naruto the chance to speak.

"I loved him. He was my soulmate." Naruto said defiantly. Tsunade could hear the sincerity and pain in his voice. She took a deep breath and turned to Sasuke.

"You were right to bring him straight back," she said with a small nod.

Sakura came rushing through the door. She smiled widely as she saw Naruto, running over and hugging him. Tears were spilling from her eyes in relief as she realised that Sasuke, too, had come back home. It was the moment she had dreamed of for so long. Seeing Sasuke and Naruto standing side by side, not fighting, was surreal. Naruto still didn't move.

Sakura's eyes were filled with worry as she finally took in Naruto's appearance. The bruises on his chest were a nasty deep purple colour and were obviously painful. She was already planned the best course of action to heal them in her head. Before she could speak, the Hokage made a decision.

"Naruto, Sakura will take you to the hospital and Sasuke, you shall be staying here with me to answer a few questions." She said. Tsunade stepped forward and with ease snapped the chakra thread connecting Sasuke's wrist to Naruto's much smaller one. Sasuke blinked and took his wrist back, not voicing his surprise that she had broken through his strong chakra as though it were a single spider's thread.

Sasuke wanted to argue with her decision and go with Naruto too, but he knew it wasn't up for debate. He would do well to try and follow as many of her orders as possible to placate her.

Sasuke knew the questions would be plentiful; she would want to know exactly what had happened to Naruto while they had been away. Sasuke decided it would be better to tell the whole truth and leave nothing out. Hopefully she would overlook his decision to give Naruto to Orochimaru and appreciate the guilt and anguish he had felt watching the way Orochimaru had treated Naruto, and his final decision to bring Naruto home. He took a deep breath as he began to tell the Hokage everything from the beginning.

* * *

"I _told _you there's nothing wrong with me!" Naruto hissed, snatching his arm back. He would scream if he had to have any more blood tests. He didn't even know if there was much left for them to take. The nurses had been attacking his arms with needle after needle. The tests seemed endless. Sakura had refused to take his word for it and not one person believed he really did love Orochimaru.

Sakura frowned as Sasuke and Tsunade walked into the room. Sasuke looked tired, but Tsunade looked determined as she approached Sakura.

"Have you found the cause?" she asked hurriedly.

Sasuke had told her everything and she was extremely keen to stop this as soon as possible. The devotion Sasuke had explained sounded unreal and she didn't want Naruto to suffer from any long-term effects the jutsu may have. The quicker it was broken, the better.

Sakura shook her head.

"Apart from the small wounds and bruises I healed, Naruto seems perfectly healthy. None of the tests I ran gave any evidence of drug use, or evidence that he is or has been under the effects of any jutsu." She explained.

"I told you," Naruto repeated. "I loved him, and he loved me. Is that so hard for you to understand?" Naruto asked angrily.

Tsunade stepped forward.

"Orochimaru did not love you and the sooner we fix you, the better." She said firmly. Sasuke nodded. He had made the right choice in bringing Naruto back home. The Hokage was acting just the way Sasuke had predicted. She was intent on helping Naruto and getting him back to his old, happy self.

Sakura looked up expectantly as one of her colleagues walked in with a thick folder. The girl didn't look happy as she placed the folder on the table, but ignored this and she quickly picked it up. She flipped through the papers and sighed as the news was revealed, page by disappointing page.

"Tsunade-sama, there really isn't anything wrong with him." She said regretfully, looking up. She had gone through every possible scenario, and ran all the tests she could think of. The tests couldn't be fooled and they had been done to the highest standard. There was no mistake. Naruto was completely fine.

"Am I free to go, then?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at Tsunade for confirmation. The Hokage regarded Naruto momentarily. If there was nothing wrong, she had no right to keep him in the hospital. Perhaps all Naruto needed was a little time at home to adjust to living back in Konoha. He could talk to his friends, settle in and be welcomed back properly.

She nodded and Sasuke watched as Naruto climbed out of the bed.

"No, you can't let him go. He'll go straight back to the Sound." Sasuke said knowingly. Naruto froze.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly at the blonde's reaction. It had given everything away at once.

"I told you he'd stop at nothing to get back there." He told the Hokage. Naruto rounded on Sasuke angrily.

"What business is it of yours where I go? You never cared before!" He snapped.

Sasuke chose the most inconvenient time to release his anger.

"Naruto, he's messed with your head!" Sasuke said heatedly. "I know you don't see it now, but you're not in love with him. You never were! He was a coldblooded murderer who never cared for you in the slightest and on some level, you know it!"

Naruto lunged forward with an angry shriek, his teeth bared. Sakura grabbed him but Naruto still thrashed, his arms and legs flailing in an attempt to inflict as much pain on Sasuke as he could.

"Don't you _dare _speak of him like that!" Naruto screeched. "You didn't know him! You didn't know him at all!"

Sasuke threw Naruto back on the bed, pinning him in place. Sakura stepped forward, taking Sasuke's place and holding him there a little more gently. Many other medic staff rushed forward. The blonde was sedated within seconds, his arms flopping uselessly over the bed.

Sakura stepped backwards, blowing her hair out her eyes. She reached up, tucking the stray strands back in her ponytail.

"What are we going to do with him?" she asked worriedly.

She couldn't understand what was wrong with Naruto. They couldn't keep him sedated all the time, and as soon as Naruto was awake, he would try and get back to the Sound village.

Sasuke turned to Tsunade, also interested in an answer. What would they do with Naruto now?

"I'll tie him up if I have to," The Hokage said sternly. She didn't want to be cruel to Naruto, but she had to do what was right. "I refuse to let Naruto go back to…to that _place_."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Tsunade rose up to her full height and took a deep breath.

"Sakura. Continue to run as many more tests as you can think of." She ordered. Sakura nodded. She turned to Sasuke.

"You can…you're free to go." Tsunade said. "You didn't have to bring Naruto back, yet you still did. I'm not condoning your betrayal of the village, but if you have killed Orochimaru as you said you have, then that more than makes up for it." she said.

"Can I stay here with him?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade eyed Sasuke silent for a moment, before nodding slowly. Sakura left hurriedly to run more tests, trying to find the source of the problem. Sasuke pulled up a chair and watched over Naruto.

* * *

The Kyuubi was furious. There was no way Naruto was going to be able to get back to the Sound village now. Someone else would have taken Orochimaru's place by now. Ruling there was no longer an option.

He had to find someone else who would protect Naruto as well as Orochimaru had done for the brief time he had been under his care. The Kyuubi suddenly remembered how powerful Sasuke's chakra had been.

It had been so strong he had momentarily weakened his hold over Naruto in his interested to detect the powerful chakra.

It had been really impressive. As strong, if not stronger, than Orochimaru's. Sasuke was a worthy candidate. He didn't show as much desire for Naruto as Orochimaru did, but seducing him would be easy. It wouldn't take much for Sasuke to fall in love with Naruto.

The Kyuubi could tell Sasuke was close to Naruto. He was closer to Naruto than anyone else he knew. He would try and make Sasuke jealous by flaunting Naruto's love for Orochimaru constantly.

If Sasuke reacted the way Kyuubi planned, then he could go ahead and begin seducing Sasuke. Naruto's previous feelings for Sasuke were irrelevant. He couldn't allow Naruto to hold both their fates in his clumsy hands.

The Kyuubi could sense Naruto's feelings for Sasuke, but he knew the blonde would never dare act on them. Fear of rejection and ruining Sasuke's friendship would never allow Naruto to speak forwardly.

He would take matters into his own hands. If he had to use Naruto to prolong his own life, then so be it. He pumped his chakra through Naruto a little faster, stripping the sedative away, allowing Naruto to wake up earlier than he would naturally. He was alone in the room with Sasuke and it would give the Kyuubi the perfect opportunity to begin the plan.

Naruto's eyes opened and he saw Sasuke as soon as he woke up. The smile slid from Naruto's face.

"You're not Orochimaru." He said, sounding upset. Sasuke glared and stiffened up in his chair.

"Sorry to disappoint you, dobe." Sasuke snapped.

Naruto struggled a little against his restraints that Sakura had put in place as a final precaution. They couldn't let Naruto out of the village in his current state. Naruto realised he wasn't breaking out any time soon.

"You can't keep me locked up forever." Naruto warned.

"Watch me." Sasuke spat back, knowing Naruto was telling the truth.

It wouldn't be fair to keep the blonde in restraints for the rest of his life. Sakura's tests had provided no information on how to release Naruto from the jutsu. They couldn't even confirm there was a jutsu involved in the first place.

Sakura exploded into the room, slamming the folder down angrily on the nearest table. She turned to Sasuke.

"Nothing." She muttered to herself. "I can't find _anything _wrong with him! Its almost as if…as if as he really did love Orochimaru freely." Her voice faded away, becoming more and more quite as she finished her sentence.

Sasuke was silent.

"So…what are you saying?" he asked slowly. He knew the point she was trying to make, but he didn't want to hear it.

She walked across the room, signalling Sasuke to follow. They both turned their backs on the blonde, keeping their conversation a secret.

"Sasuke. I think we're going to have to consider the fact that Naruto might not have been under any jutsu." She whispered.

"It was a jutsu!" Sasuke hissed back in a low voice. "Naruto was acting pathetic."

"Love makes you do crazy things," Sakura explained. She remembered how ridiculous she had acted when she had been in love with Sasuke, all those years ago. Her younger self had been a selfish person. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"It wasn't _love_." He said disgustedly. "Have you tested Naruto's chakra for disturbances?"

Sakura pulled out a document from her folder.

"The tests are due back in a couple of hours. Initial reports determine he wasn't under a jutsu, but Tsunade-sama had me run the full test just to be one hundred percent sure. If this comes back clean, just as the others have, we'll have nothing, Sasuke. We'll have to come to the one conclusion left." She said reluctantly.

"That Naruto loved that bastard?" Sasuke spat.

Sakura sighed and nodded. She didn't want to think about it either, but it was looking more and more likely by the second.

"I think I'll wait for those results until I make any assumptions." Sasuke said.

Sakura knew they would come back the same as the others, but she didn't want to take away the last remains of hope Sasuke had. She patted him on the shoulder gently.

"I'll go chase them up. They always work faster when I'm breathing down their neck." She said, smiling a little. Her joke was completely lost on Sasuke; he wasn't in the mood for humour. She shook her head a little before leaving him.

Sasuke made his way back across the room and sat beside Naruto.

"Are you hungry, dobe?" he asked. "I could sneak some Ichiraku ramen in for you." he offered. Naruto had been forced to stay in the hospital and had consequently been living off hospital food. The stuff was revolting and Naruto ate very little as it was.

Naruto ignored him.

"The Sakura trees are all in bloom now. Do you remember that park we used to play near? It's nice. As soon as you're cured, I'll take you there." Sasuke said.

He knew he was rambling, but he wanted to fill the silence with something. Never before was he the one to talk. Naruto never used to let him get a word in edgeways.

"Why are you talking to me?" Naruto hissed.

"I…the results will be back soon. Then we can confirm you were under a jutsu." Sasuke said.

He didn't know where they would go from there, but at least they would know exactly what was affecting Naruto and could rule out all the other possibilities and leave them free to concentrate on just one.

"You killed him. You _murdered _him. He didn't even have a chance to fight back, you coward!" Naruto snarled.

Sasuke tried to ignore him.

"There hasn't been rain for days, either." Sasuke said lightly.

"You took the one person that cared for me away. He promised to protect me and care for me and you stole that!"

This piqued Sasuke's interest. Was Naruto serious? There were many, many people who cared about him!

"Sakura cares for you. Are you completely forgetting about her?" he asked.

Naruto didn't respond.

"No one will ever love me the way Orochimaru did. No one will ever care for me in that way. You took away my chance, Sasuke, and I'll never forgive you!" the blonde shouted.

Sasuke frowned. Did Naruto really think he did this was through spite?

"I killed him to free you! I killed him because he was hurting you. He would have only ended up taking things too far and killing you eventually. I gave up everything just to bring you back here. How could I not care?" he asked, trying to keep calm.

"But you'll never care for me the way Orochimaru did. Never the way he did." Naruto muttered sorrowfully. The Kyuubi waited patiently for Sasuke's reaction. The fox prayed the Uchiha would act the way he wanted.

"What…what if I did?" Sasuke asked slowly. He didn't know what he was saying anymore. The words were tumbling from his mouth unbidden.

Naruto looked up at him.

"I love him," he said simply.

Sasuke growled angrily as he realised they were going around in circles. He needed something to break the cycle and make Naruto understand he cared. He took a deep breath, mustering his courage and leaned forward, kissing Naruto gently on the lips. Sasuke didn't know what he was doing, but he needed to make Naruto shut up about Orochimaru.

He pulled back, wondering if he had finally got through to Naruto. Naruto's eyes were glistening with that fake adoration that had once been reserved for Orochimaru.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said breathily.

The Kyuubi had taken dramatic action. Hopefully, the Uchiha would be pleased by Naruto's feelings and wouldn't read further into the blonde's sudden actions. But Sasuke wasn't fooled.

"W-What?"

"I love you, Sasuke." He repeated. "You'll love me, right? You wont hurt me, will you?" he asked.

"Naruto, I don't under-"

"Don't you love me?" Naruto asked worriedly. "But you kissed me!" he accused.

Sasuke was speechless. He stopped for a moment, wondering what he could possibly say.

"I just wanted you to stop thinking about Orochimaru! What is wrong with you?" he asked worriedly. Naruto didn't even flinch at Orochimaru's name. Something had changed.

Sakura marched back into the room, not knowing what was going on. She handed a paper to Sasuke. Sasuke took it in a daze. He didn't bother looking at the results of the test.

"It wasn't a jutsu, but there have been some chakra abnormalities." She said.

She felt slightly uneasy as she realised Naruto was staring up at Sasuke, his gaze unwavering.

Sasuke sighed. Something was seriously wrong with Naruto.

"We have a new problem," he muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed Naruto had completely forgotten his love for Orochimaru. He didn't want to hear about the sannin at all and he no longer had the desire to return to the Sound village. It had been a small relief though; there was no longer a need to keep Naruto in restraints.

Sakura hadn't been able to place the chakra abnormality, but they knew that was the root cause of Naruto's actions. It was the only explanation.

"He's insane." Sasuke declared simply.

"I know it's strange, but it better for him to concentrate his affection on you, not Orochimaru." She said. Sakura simply couldn't stand the thought of Naruto being truly in love with Orochimaru. Naruto having affection for Sasuke, she could handle. Sasuke disagreed.

"But-"

"You brought this on yourself!" she said firmly, not giving him a chance to make excuses. "You kissed him; you asked for this."

Sasuke let out a long breath and let his head drop into his hands.

"I only did that to stop him thinking about Orochimaru. I just wanted him to…snap out of it." he muttered.

It had worked, just not the way Sasuke had planned. Naruto had been insistent on gaining Sasuke's affection. The blonde only ended up hurt more when Sasuke rejected his advances.

"Would it be so bad if I just gave in?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto would be much happier that way. As much as Sasuke didn't want to admit it, Sakura was right; he had been the one responsible for this new turn of events. It was his own fault for coming up with such a stupid plan. Really, what had he been thinking? Kissing Naruto? It was ridiculous. Sasuke wondered if that time with Orochimaru had messed with his mind. Perhaps he wasn't as sane as he hoped he was.

"We've been through this." Sakura said exasperatedly. "Whatever he's feeling is false. It will only hurt you when he's eventually cured." She warned.

Sasuke turned his eyes towards Naruto's bedroom. The blonde had refused to come out for nearly two days after Sasuke, under Sakura's orders, had refused to tell Naruto he loved him.

"I don't care." Sasuke said. "Naruto needs this right now. The least I can do is help him through this. We have no idea how long it will take for you to find a cure. It could be years. At least Naruto can be happy until then." He said, trying to make her see the rational side to his suggestion.

"And what if it takes mere days?" she asked. "Tsunade-sama _herself_ is helping with this. She's the best there is when it comes to medical ninjutsu." Sakura added proudly.

Sasuke was quiet. He hadn't thought of that. It was probable as soon as they realised what the problem was they would fix it quickly. Tsunade cared for Naruto like a son and she wouldn't allow anyone to eat or even sleep until a solution was found.

"I can't keep hurting him." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura readied herself for a speech on exactly why she thought it was a terrible idea, but Sasuke just stood up and crossed the room in large, confident strides. He knocked on the door gently. Naruto didn't respond.

"Naruto, you haven't been out in days. You need to eat something." He called through the door. He knew full well Naruto could hear him.

Naruto stayed silent and didn't move. Sasuke's eyes shifted to Sakura as he gathered to courage to say what he really wanted to say to Naruto. He felt self-conscious and strange saying it in front of her, but it had to be done.

Even if this relationship wouldn't last long, Naruto had to know about his feelings. Naruto had to know he loved him. The blonde's pain had to end. He cleared his throat.

"Naruto, I love you." he spoke it so quietly, he wondered if Naruto had heard him.

Sasuke was about to speak again, but the door opened a crack, and blue eyes peered out at him curiously. Sasuke caught the door, pulling it open. He wasn't giving Naruto a chance to close the door again.

"I love you," He said again.

Naruto eyes lit up. All the previous pain and anger forgotten, his eyes filled with love and gladness. He sighed with gratitude. Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto dropped to his knees before him.

"Thank you, Sasuke, thank you. Thank you." he breathed.

Sasuke pulled him up, embarrassed. Sakura was watching him through critical eyes. She thought Sasuke's plan would only end up hurting the both of them, but he seemed insistent that he followed through with it.

It was admirable, really. Sasuke was putting aside all his own needs and placing Naruto first. He knew, deep down, that Naruto would soon be fixed. Then he would be left with nothing. Naruto's love would disappear, but Sasuke's feelings would not.

"Naruto, get up." Sasuke said.

Naruto jumped up at once, looking up at Sasuke happily. The adoration in his eyes was just not natural. Sakura shook her head slowly.

"I'll report back to you as soon as we know anything more." She said.

Sasuke nodded. Sakura crossed the room and stopped as she reached the door, her hand resting lightly on the handle.

"Just don't let yourself get too carried away." She said softly.

Sasuke nodded slowly although he knew he probably wouldn't keep his promise. Naruto was looking up at him again happily and Sasuke could feel a swirl of pleasure rising in his stomach. That look in Naruto's eyes was just for him. No one else.

Although he knew that just mere hours ago that look of devotion was for Orochimaru, it didn't lessen the effect. Naruto was stunning and Sasuke was finally allowing himself to admit just how long he had had feelings for the blonde.

With another last lingering look at Sasuke, Sakura left them alone. Sasuke knew she pitied him, but he didn't care. He would take the time he had with Naruto. He felt strange as he realised he and Naruto were alone for the first time.

"So, you don't love Orochimaru anymore?" Sasuke asked.

He knew he was being selfish, but he had to make sure whatever jutsu Naruto was under had really stopped his affections for Orochimaru and concentrated on him.

"Orochimaru means nothing to me, Sasuke." He said, his eyes overly bright. Naruto moved closer to Sasuke. They were now so close Sasuke could feel Naruto's warm breath against his face.

He knew Naruto probably had no control over his feelings, but Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little angry. Naruto had been professing his undying love for Orochimaru just mere hours ago.

"What happened to you wished I had died in his place? And that you hated me for killing him?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked devastated.

"I didn't know what I was saying." Naruto babbled. "I…don't know why…Sasuke," his bottom lip was trembling. He had an intense need to please Sasuke and he didn't know what answer would make him less angry.

He vaguely remembered his attraction to Orochimaru, but it seemed nothing compared to what he felt for Sasuke. Sasuke meant everything. He loved Sasuke more than he had ever loved anyone else; that much was perfectly clear.

Sasuke knew the jutsu was causing Naruto conflict. He felt guilty as he realised what he had just done was wrong.

"No, I'm sorry." Sasuke said quickly. "Don't answer that." He added.

Naruto seemed calmed.

"It wasn't fair for me to ask you that." He admitted. Sasuke wondered what would happen if he told him he was under a jutsu. Would Naruto believe him? Would he deny it completely? Sasuke didn't know how the jutsu would act.

"But…you do remember loving him, don't you?" Sasuke asked carefully.

Naruto looked saddened again and he was obviously thinking out what he was going to say. His eyes were downcast as he answered. He didn't like these questions Sasuke was asking of him.

"Vaguely," he mumbled.

"Good. Then how are you suddenly in love with me now? Don't you think it to be a little strange?" he asked.

Naruto frowned, not knowing what Sasuke meant.

"Strange?" the words were spoken slowly and curiously.

"Yes. That you could be so in love with Orochimaru one second, then admit your love for me." Sasuke was making sure to speak softly. It was a distressing topic for Naruto and he didn't want to make it any more painful than it already had to be.

"No." Naruto said simply. "I've loved you a long time, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and admitted defeat. So the jutsu would twist Naruto's memory to suit itself. He knew the blonde was lying. If he told Naruto he was under a jutsu, the blonde would just deny it as he had done with Orochimaru when he feelings had been questioned before.

"I've loved you a long time, too." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto smiled.

"What do you love about me?" he asked wistfully.

"Everything." Sasuke replied. He didn't know how much he should tell Naruto, but the words were tumbling from his mouth. He had wanted to say them for so long now.

"But what I love most is they way you never gave up on me. Even when I told you there was no chance I would ever be coming home. Even then, you still tried. It was that determination that got you in this situation in the first place." He said.

"Situation?"

Sasuke sighed heavily.

"Never mind." He muttered.

Of course Naruto wouldn't know what had happened. The blonde could hardly remember his time with Orochimaru. The only thing he could remember were vague snippets of memories and the love he once held for Orochimaru.

"I'll make you happy, Sasuke." Naruto promised vehemently.

"I don't doubt you will."

"I know you're angry with me for…for whatever feelings I may have had for Orochimaru. And I'm sorry. If I could go back in time, I would." The blonde promised.

He reached out, realising he no longer needed to hold himself back with Naruto. As far as he was concerned, Naruto loved him. It may not be for long, but that was all he needed to know. He touched Naruto's cheek gently, feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

"I could never be angry with you." Sasuke told him.

At his touch, like before, Naruto seemed to forget everything that had been worrying him. He no longer seemed upset or anxious and melted beneath Sasuke's hand.

_'For as long as I'm allowed, I'll love you.' _Sasuke declared silently.

Sasuke only hoped he could carry out his vow over a long period of time. Sakura was probably back at the lab already, working on a cure. With Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade working on the problem, Sasuke knew the clock was ticking and the time he had with Naruto was fading quickly.

* * *

Sasuke had only been with Naruto for three days, but they had been three days of bliss. His heart plummeted when Sakura came bursting through the door on the second day. Fortunately, she had only come to collect some of Naruto's blood. They seemed no closer to curing the blonde and Sasuke was silently pleased.

It was terrible for him to want to have Naruto in this state, but the selfish part of him wanted it kept that way. As soon as the jutsu was lifted, Naruto wouldn't take a second glance at him.

He swallowed as he remembered what he had done. He had _given _Naruto to Orochimaru. He had caused all this. Naruto would murder him. After everything Naruto had gone through to get him back in the village, Sasuke knew in the end, Naruto wouldn't want him in Konoha. What he had done was just too unforgivable. He had crossed a line.

Sasuke shook his head quickly. The panic made him feel sick. He didn't need to think of that yet. All he needed to do now was enjoy his time with Naruto. For all he knew, there could be years of waiting ahead of him. He smiled as he thought of having a real future with Naruto.

He would care for the blonde better than anyone ever had. He would make sure Naruto knew how much he was loved. How much he was wanted and just how perfect he really was. Sasuke would never take Naruto's love for granted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he realised how stupid he was becoming. Perhaps he, too, was under some kind of jutsu. He had never been this soppy before. Naruto had felt Sasuke shaking his head.

He shifted up and looked at the raven.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Sasuke smiled.

"I'm fine, dobe. Go back to sleep." He said gently.

Naruto seemed pacified by Sasuke's answer. The blonde was glowing inside; Sasuke didn't smile often. Naruto knew there could only be one cause; his company. It made him happy to realise he was the only person who could make Sasuke smile like that.

The blonde let his head rest back on Sasuke's chest, snuggling down to sleep again. The door opened and the blonde heard footsteps. He was far too contented to bothering getting up, gently slipping to sleep, and Sasuke was too wrapped up in stroking Naruto's hair to notice the intruder.

The figure cleared their throat.

They both looked up and noticed Sakura standing in the doorway. Seeing her struck a fear through Sasuke he had never experienced before. He unconsciously gripped Naruto tighter, as though daring her to take him away.

_'I'll report back to you as soon as we know anything more.'_

Those had been her exact words. So something must have happened. Sasuke forced himself to calm down. She simply could have been popping over to see how they were getting on. She was, after all, Naruto's best friend. It didn't take a genius to see how close they had come during his absence.

"We've found the cause," She said. There was an unspoken 'I'm sorry' lingering afterwards. Naruto had fallen asleep in his arms, blissfully unaware of Sasuke's anguish.

"It's been no more than three days! You said it could be years!" he accused. He knew he was being ridiculous and childish, but Sasuke didn't care. He was coming close to losing Naruto.

She shook her head sadly. Sasuke felt like hitting her. The sympathetic look she was giving was no help whatsoever! She had been helping towards the cure that would take Naruto from him forever.

"Sasuke, if you remember, it was you that said there was a chance it could be years before we found the answer. I did warn you it could be just days. It wasn't a jutsu that was the problem, that's why it was so easy to find a solution." She explained.

Sasuke didn't move.

"What was it?" he asked.

Sakura took a deep breath as she began her explanation. He took a seat in one of the chairs.

"It was the Kyuubi. We don't know why, or how, but it was all the fox causing Naruto's feelings," She paused and reached inside her pocket. She pulled out what looked like a thick black bracelet.

"We use these when we capture missing or enemy ninja. It cuts off the flow of chakra. Separating the Kyuubi's chakra from Naruto's using the sample of blood we took from him, we can block just the Kyuubi, leaving Naruto's chakra completely intact."

She rolled the bracelet between her fingers.

"As soon as we put this on Naruto, its all over." She said.

Sasuke didn't relinquish his hold on Naruto. He pressed a kiss against the top of his head with a tenderness that almost made Sakura regret finding a cure.

"Please don't," Sasuke said quietly. He turned to her, his face showing the utmost seriousness.

"Sasuke…"

"Look at him. Does he look unhappy? Would I ever mistreat him or take advantage of him?" he asked.

"No, but-"

"Then what's the harm in leaving him this way?" he asked. He knew his demands were unrealistic. It would be completely unethical to leave Naruto this way.

"We both know that wouldn't be fair. I'm not questioning your love for him, Sasuke; I know how much you care. You're forgetting there is a chance he'll really love you." she added.

He threw her a sarcastic look. They both knew the chance of that was slim.

"There's only one person in this room to be pathetic enough to love someone for years and not speak out about it." Sasuke said bitterly.

They were both silent. Sasuke was trying not to beg and Sakura was trying not to ask Sasuke to move.

"Will you give me one more day? Just…let me love him for one more day." He pleaded.

Sakura regretfully shook her head. Tsunade had warned her Sasuke might make such demands. The Hokage had been informed of everything, including Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke shifted out from under Naruto, propping his head up with a cushion. He could feel his heart breaking.

"Take him then." He hissed, before storming past her.

Sakura would have liked nothing more than to call Sasuke back and tell him he could have his last day with Naruto, but it wouldn't be fair on him. He would only spend more time realising what he was giving up.

Naruto woke up, no longer feeling Sasuke's warmth. He frowned as he saw the grim look Sakura was wearing.

"What…where's Sasu-"

She leaned forward and slipped the band around Naruto's wrist. At once, the Kyuubi's chakra was forced back and the fox's hold was cut off. Everything came flooding back at once and Naruto's eyes were impossibly wide.

"Oh…fuck."


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto remembered as he had been falling deeper and deeper into the Kyuubi's trap. No wonder he had been confused by his sudden feelings for Orochimaru; they had been completely fake!

He was glad Sasuke had killed the monster. The thought of loving Orochimaru was making his stomach churn. All the things he had done completely against his will. Then there was Sasuke…he was angry that the Uchiha had given him to Orochimaru, but he felt pleased he had not been killed as he had expected at first. He really thought he would have died by Sasuke's hand that day. A part of Naruto was glad everything had turned out the way it had.

His mission had been completed; Sasuke had come home. Sasuke was back in Konoha. Although it had taken longer than he thought, and under much stranger circumstances than he could have ever imagined, Naruto had succeeded. His plan had been a success. If he hadn't sneaked out of the village that day, none of this would have happened. They would still been chasing Sasuke endlessly, probably finding nothing more than dead ends.

Naruto sighed as his mind went over everything that had happened. Sasuke's reaction had been unbelievable. Sasuke had known their time together could be short, but he had still allowed himself to love. He had placed himself in a vulnerable position and Naruto couldn't be more grateful. He remembered the crippling pain he had felt when he had made Orochimaru angry.

It had hurt just the same when he had displeased Sasuke, when he thought Sasuke wouldn't love him back. He had needed Sasuke's approval more than anything. Sasuke had saved him so much pain by going along with his feelings. But Sasuke really loved him. Naruto bit his lip. He remembered having feelings for Sasuke, real feelings even while he had been under Orochimaru's spell, but they had been a mere thought. A consideration.

They were nowhere near the kind of feelings Sasuke seemed to have for him. Sasuke was deeply in love. How had he kept quiet all those years? Why hadn't these feelings made Sasuke act sooner and try and come home? Why had Sasuke found it so easy to hurt him if he had been harbouring this secret love all this time? Naruto realised it must have been the situation they were thrown in that finally made Sasuke realise his true feelings. Seeing him with Orochimaru must have been hard. The blonde was glad Sasuke hadn't broken their bonds as he claimed.

Naruto didn't know if what he felt was anything more than simple affection for the friend he had missed. He didn't know what he would say to Sasuke. Naruto crossed the hall and lingered outside the room Sasuke was in, before he could muster his courage to enter. What could he say to make everything better?

He swallowed, took a deep breath and walked in the room. Sasuke was sat on the bed, his head bowed.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't move. Sasuke didn't even flinch.

"I…I know what you did for me and I know how much you're hurting. I just wanted to thank you. I wasn't in my right mind and I've you'd of rejected me, it would have only hurt more. So thank you." Naruto said sincerely.

He could vividly remember the extreme pain all to well. If Sasuke had continued to reject him, Naruto knew he would have done something stupid, like try to take his own life. At the time, all he could think about was gaining Sasuke's love. Sasuke's affection. It was the only thing that had mattered to him.

Sasuke turned around slowly. Naruto was still as stunning as ever.

"I gave you to Orochimaru. It's no more than I deserve." He said truthfully.

He had expected Naruto to come in, all guns blazing, furious with what he had done. Sasuke knew what he had done was wrong; not only had he given Naruto to Orochimaru in the first place, he had taken advantage of Naruto while he had been under the Kyuubi's influence. The right thing to do would have been to lock Naruto in his room for a few days while Sakura and the Hokage worked out the solution. Or insisted that Naruto stayed in the hospital, where he would be safe. But no; he couldn't even give Naruto that small mercy. He had fully embraced the situation, and taken over Naruto, immediately proclaiming himself his lover. He had scarcely even considered Naruto's feelings over his own.

"I remember everything Sasuke. I remember…you loved me so much."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. Was Naruto trying to rub it in? But Naruto didn't look pissed off, like he would be out for revenge. In fact, he looked quite sorry. Naruto laughed, but it was a hollow sound.

"I do know how you feel. I've been through it; twice." He said. "The feelings might have been fake, but the pain was real. Believe it or not, I can imagine how you're feeling right now." he said.

He remembered Sasuke's desperate plea to Sakura for just one more day. That was all Sasuke had wanted and she didn't grant it. Naruto knew Sakura and the Hokage were just looking out for his welfare, but he didn't want Sasuke to suffer. Sakura should have realised he wouldn't have minded Sasuke having that extra day at all. He just wanted Sasuke to be happy.

Sasuke had protected him with such a fierceness Naruto had never seen before. He had killed his chance to get revenge on his brother. He had come home. Sasuke had cared for him while he had been vulnerable. Who was he to deny Sasuke the one day he needed so badly?

"I'll give you one more day." Naruto said. Sasuke was bewildered. Naruto lifted up his wrist. "The band slips right off, see?"

Sasuke shook his head. What Naruto was suggesting was ridiculous! But it was too late; Naruto had already pulled the band off. The look of love was back in his eyes and Sasuke hesitated to put the band back on as he felt the familiar curl of excitement in his stomach. Naruto felt terrible about what Sasuke had been through and the blonde was trying to help. Naruto knew nothing else would help Sasuke right now. He needed closure. He needed to say goodbye to the Naruto that loved him unconditionally.

Sasuke knew Sakura would kill him if she found out, but as long as they both kept quiet, Sasuke could have this small pleasure. He could say goodbye to Naruto properly. Sasuke stopped dead. No! What was he thinking? He couldn't even go there. That would be more wrong than anything he had done so far. He got up off the bed and crossed the room in no more than three strides.

Naruto was staring up at him happily, ready to hang on Sasuke's every word, waiting for any instructions. Sasuke picked up the band. He leaned in slowly and kissed Naruto one last time. It was barely even a kiss, just a simple touch of their lips, before Sasuke slipped the band back on Naruto's wrist. The blonde blinked rapidly as all rational thoughts came back and his sudden lust for Sasuke disappeared.

"Why?" came the simple question. He had handed Sasuke the chance on a plate. What was wrong with him?

"It's not fair on you," Sasuke said simply.

Naruto frowned, his lips forming a pout.

"I was offering Sasuke; it's not like I wouldn't know what was happening. I just want to help you." he reprimanded.

"You can help me by leaving." Sasuke said shortly.

Naruto didn't have the heart to remind Sasuke that the raven was, in fact, in his house. He frowned. He knew Sasuke was hurting, but he didn't need to be rude! The blonde was only doing what he thought was right.

"Don't you want a chance to…to do the things you never had time to with me?" he asked quietly. Surely Sasuke knew what he was offering? His cheeks were lightly dusted red as he waited for Sasuke's answer. It was the longest, most embarrassing four seconds of his life. Sasuke's eyes were boring into his own.

"Do I want to be reminded of everything I want but can't have? No, I don't think so. Besides, you'd be taking the band off. I wouldn't want to take advantage of you like that." _Again_, his mind supplied dully. Naruto was being dense.

The blonde remained silent. He hadn't thought of it that way. He just wanted to help Sasuke and make him feel better. He made sure Sasuke saw the band attached firmly to his wrist before leaning in and kissing the raven.

Sasuke was too shocked to pull away. Naruto felt Sasuke coming to his senses and kissing him back. The blonde ignored how strange it was. He felt one of Sasuke's hands rest on the base of his neck, holding Naruto in place, as though he were trying to stop him from moving away.

Naruto thought his feelings for Sasuke went no further than friendship, but his body was readily responding to Sasuke's ministrations. He moaned quietly and pressed himself closer to Sasuke, begging for more attention.

Sasuke finally found the resolve to move and pushed Naruto away.

"What are you _thinking_?"

Apparently Sasuke wasn't pleased with his actions.

"I…"

"I don't want your pity!" Sasuke hissed. He took a few calming breaths. He knew Naruto was trying to help but he was only making things worse. Sasuke had to find a way to get over the blonde and that was going to be nearly impossible.

"Please, Naruto, just leave me alone for a while." He said.

Naruto nodded slowly and shut the door behind him, wanting to give Sasuke a little privacy. Naruto knew there was nothing more he could do for Sasuke. He nearly jumped out of his own skin when he came nose to nose with Sakura when he turned around.

"What are you doing here?" he asked wearily, trying to calm down after nearly having a heart attack.

"I came to see how he was," she said, her eyes darting in the direction of the door. Naruto shook his head as she moved forward; the last thing Sasuke needed was more pity.

"He's…he's upset. And angry." Naruto told her.

"I knew he would be." She said. "He did love you, after all." Sakura's words were kind and gentle, but to Naruto, it just felt like she was digging the boot in.

"I know, I know!" Naruto snapped. "Everything would be just _perfect_ if I loved him back, but I don't! I can't force myself. As much as I would like to, it wouldn't be fair on Sasuke." He muttered.

She sighed and placed her hand gently on his cheek.

"Naruto, Sasuke doesn't blame you for the feelings you don't have. Nobody does." She said gently.

"I just feel like everything would be much easier if I did feel the same way." Naruto answered honestly.

Sakura had to admit Naruto was right. If Naruto felt the same way, everything would have worked out perfectly. But things weren't always perfect. Sasuke would have to find a way to get over Naruto and in the meantime Naruto needed to make sure he gave Sasuke enough space.

"I offered to take the band off for a while." Naruto said quietly.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. Surely Naruto knew what would happen if he took it off? All the fake feelings for Sasuke would come rushing back. Unless…that had been his intention?

"He wasn't interested. He said he didn't want to take advantage of me. He wouldn't even kiss me when I _was_ wearing the band." He added.

He sighed. Sasuke cared for him so much, but there was no way he could repay Sasuke for everything he had done. He just didn't want to think about Sasuke and the feelings he thought he had felt once. It was all too complicated. Naruto just wanted things to go back to the way they had been.

If there was too much tension between them, Kakashi may not let Sasuke rejoin team seven. Naruto wondered what they would do with Sai. It would be unfair to cast him aside now; even though he had initially been a replacement during Sasuke's absence, he had become as much a part of the team as they all were.

Although there had never been four to a team before, Naruto supposed there weren't any laws or rules against it. It was just more common for there to be three people per team. He shook his head, remembering Sakura was still standing there. She held out a bag.

"I remembered how Sasuke likes tomatoes." She said. Thinking she would do something nice for Sasuke to cheer him up, she had visited the early market that morning and picked up some fresh tomatoes. She had been preoccupied in the Hokage's office all day and had only just had the chance to drop them off.

Naruto shuddered at the thought of the red fruits, with all their stupid seeds. He couldn't stand tomatoes, unless they were crushed in a sauce or as a puree on pizza. Even as a child he had hated tomatoes.

"I was thinking of making him something to eat. I can't imagine he's had any warm, home cooked meals while he was with Orochimaru." It was an attempt at humour that failed. Not even a joke could lighten the atmosphere now. Naruto was still feeling guilty.

He took the bag from her and looked inside. Inside lay a large bag of fresh tomatoes and a few other ingredients.

"I'll make Sasuke something." He said, feeling better at once as he realised he wasn't as helpless as he first thought. "It's the least I can do."

Sakura handed over the bag with a nod. She was slightly relieved Naruto had offered to help; Tsunade had been a little reluctant to let her leave the office. The work had piled up dramatically while they had been working on a cure for Naruto.

"Call me if you need anything," She said. "I'll be with Shizune. Tonton knocked over a bunch of documents the other day and everything hectic because they need to be sorted out again. I _told _Hokage-sama the edge of her desk wasn't the best place to be keeping a stack of-"

"Sakura, its fine." Naruto said, smiling at her. He knew she didn't want to leave in case something happened, but he knew where to find her if he needed her. She had other things to be dealing with.

"Tsunade-sama sends her best wishes. She would come and see you but she really doesn't have the time." Sakura said regretfully. Naruto understood completely; being the Hokage of the village was a very taxing job. She simply wouldn't have the time for personal calls.

She had spent days working on a cure for Naruto. During that time she had entirely disregarded her Hokage duties and worked on helping him. She had also been the one to create the chakra band that blocked the Kyuubi's chakra. Now, she had much to catch up on and little time to do it in.

With a last look in Naruto's direction, Sakura left, hoping in his attempt to cook he wouldn't chop off all his fingers or burn the apartment down. She remembered all to well what happened the last time Naruto had come up with the bright idea of making his own homemade ramen, like Ichiraku. Naruto's philosophy had been, _'if Ichiraku can do it, why can't I?' _despite the fact he hadn't any of the correct tools or even the same recipe. It had ended badly. With a fond smile at the memory, she walked away.

* * *

It had taken Naruto a while to figure out what he was going to do with the tomatoes. He had stared at them, holding a knife, wondering if the inspiration to start cooking would come to him. It didn't. He had hastily rummaged out an old recipe book, remembering he had absolutely no cooking skill. Kakashi had given him the cooking book as a joke gift for his birthday, knowing Naruto in a kitchen was nothing short of a complete disaster. Naruto hadn't been impressed with the gift at the time, but was now thankful his sensei had such a weird sense of humour. 'Cooking for dummies' didn't sound like such a condescending title anymore and Naruto clutched the book in triumph.

He had only ever needed to boil water to make ramen. Ramen was, after all, his staple diet. Why would one want anything else? The delicious salty noodles never got boring.

After flicking through the book over and over, shaking his head at the more complicated recipes, Naruto had decided on making pasta. There was fresh pasta in the bag along with what the book depicted as basil. Naruto knew nothing about cooking, but he thought it safe to assume Sakura had been planning on making pasta with a tomato sauce too.

It had been a messy affair concerning the tomatoes, but Naruto eventually produced something that looked vaguely edible. It even smelled quite nice, too. He knocked on the door a few times before entering. He hadn't heard a peep from Sasuke; he hadn't even come out of the room once.

The blonde heard a grunt, while he assumed meant it would be alright to enter. Sasuke was sat on the bed, perfectly still, just staring at the wall. Naruto swallowed.

"I thought you might be hungry." He said. He placed the bowl of pasta on the table beside the bed, letting Sasuke see what he had made. Sasuke looked up.

"I thought you would have made ramen," Sasuke said. He knew Naruto had been cooking. Shouts, bangs and loud cursing had been coming from the kitchen for the past hour. He just didn't know the blonde dobe would have produced anything like this.

"I just thought I'd knock something up for you." Naruto said lightly, dusting off his hands and leaning a little too casually against the wall. Sasuke didn't need to know he was a disaster in the kitchen.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Then how come I could hear screaming?" He asked.

"I got splashed with a little water, that's all." Naruto huffed.

Sasuke stared until the blonde wavered. He stopped leaning against the wall and walked over to the bed.

"Fine, fine, it was boiling water. I don't see the difference." He said with a shrug. Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached out for Naruto's arm. There was an angry red mark there, obviously where Naruto had had the accident with the boiling water.

"Did you run cold water over it?" he asked.

Naruto sighed.

"Yes, Sasuke, I'm not stupid." Naruto said.

He felt stupid for spilling the water in the first place, but he had carried out the proper care. Sasuke frowned and didn't let go of Naruto's arm. Sasuke hand slid up his arm, resting away from the burn.

Naruto wondered what Sasuke was doing; he wasn't even looking at the burn anymore.

"You're really hot," Sasuke said.

Naruto flushed and pulled back. What kind of line was that? He felt Sasuke's hand rest against his forehead. Naruto was boiling under his touch.

"Naruto, you're really warm. Too warm." Sasuke said firmly.

The blonde pulled away, clucking his tongue irritatedly.

"I've been in the kitchen all day, slaving over your dinner! Now eat it before it gets cold." Naruto explained. Sasuke stood up.

"Do you have a thermometer?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be moping, not worrying about my body temperature?" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke ignored him and went into the bathroom. Naruto watched as he rummaged around. Sasuke finally found what he was looking for, and clutched the thermometer in victory.

Without further ado, he shoved it in the blonde's mouth. Naruto made a noise of disgust. He didn't even know how long that had been in there. Who knew he had a thermometer?

"You spit it out, I kill you." Sasuke warned simply.

Naruto pouted around the glass rod, glaring at Sasuke. His lovingly cooked pasta was getting cold in the bedroom, despite Naruto's earlier warnings to hurry up and eat it. He hadn't been working away in the kitchen all day for nothing!

After a few more moments of glaring, Naruto was beginning to wonder if it was worth going against Sasuke's orders. He felt stupid standing there with the thermometer sticking out his mouth. Sasuke was watching in shock as the red liquid moved up the small tube at an alarming rate.

"Sasuke…come to mention it, I am feeling a little warm." Naruto said faintly.

Sasuke yanked the thermometer from Naruto's mouth. He didn't know why the blonde wasn't dead yet, looking at the number on the thermometer, but he needed to get Sakura. Fast.

"Dobe, lie down and don't move. It will be quicker for me to bring Sakura here than it would be for us to both go to the hospital. I'll be as quick-"

He heard a thump behind him and Sasuke whirled around. Naruto was lying on the floor. Sasuke shot down.

"Damnit!" he hissed. "If you were feeling sick, why didn't you tell me before?" he raced back into one of the bedrooms and ripped the thick, heavy covers off. He ran back and picked up Naruto, placing him down gently on the bed.

"I'll be back with Sakura before you know it," he promised, before jumping out the open window.

* * *

**A/n: To all of you who reviewed, thank you! I never tire of hearing your points of view.**

**Whippasnappa.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Nothing you can do? Really?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

Sakura could fix broken bones in minutes, but a small fever and there was nothing she could do. They had previously been standing in a room with the greatest medical minds of their time, and not one of them knew how to help Naruto effectively.

"It's not a normal fever, Sasuke." Sakura said, becoming slightly defensive over her abilities. A normal fever she could heal fine. Sasuke didn't understand the circumstances of the situation.

"We didn't realise blocking the Kyuubi's chakra would have this kind of effect. We should have seen it really, but we had been so desperate to find a cure…I suppose we may have overlooked a few things." She admitted.

"What can I do to help?" Sasuke asked.

"There isn't much," Sakura confessed begrudgingly. "But make sure he drinks a lot and keep him as cool as possible. Keep a cool, damp, cloth on his forehead. If he can't relax, try massaging his temples, neck and shoulders." She said, ticking things off on her fingers as she listed them.

"Wouldn't it just be better to take the band off?" Sasuke asked.

He knew they would be back to square one, but at least Naruto wouldn't have the fever anymore. There would be another solution. They would be able to work something out.

"It's the only thing we could come up with. Naruto's body will get used to having the Kyuubi's chakra blocked eventually; I think the fever is his way of adjusting. He's already dangerously hot, so if his temperature goes up by even one more degree, put him in a cold bath." She said.

Sasuke nodded, trying to remember all this information.

"Take his temperature at least every ten minutes. Use this," she handed over a different kind of thermometer, scowling at the dusty old thing Sasuke had dug out from Naruto's cupboard.

"Place the end with the small rounded probe in his ear gently. It will make a beeping noise when it's taken the temperature and the reading will be displayed…" She flipped it over, pointing out to Sasuke a small screen. "Here. _Don't _stab his ear drum out with it, Sasuke." She warned. He needed to do it carefully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, taking the thermometer that looked, to him, more like a child's toy than a medical device. They had all had basic medical training from their academy days. Although Sakura was far more qualified in that field, it didn't mean Sasuke had suddenly become ignorant about everything.

Sasuke nodded.

As soon as Sakura left Sasuke took Naruto's temperature, making sure. It was still extremely high, but it hadn't gone up at all. The blonde was shivering on the bed, beads of perspiration slicking his hair to his face.

"Sasu…'m cold." The blonde reached down for the covers. Sasuke snatched them back and threw them off the bed completely.

"No, you're not." Sasuke said firmly.

Naruto needed to cool down, not warm up! He reached down and picked up a glass of chilled water. He pressed the rim against Naruto's lips, trying to get him to drink. Naruto turned his head away with a small moan as he realised the drink was ice cold.

"I'm fucking freezing Sasuke. Get that shit away from me and let me have the sheets." Naruto growled. His voice was hoarse.

Sasuke picked up the thermometer. It still showed the reading on the digital display. He waved it in Naruto's face.

"Until _this _tells me you're too cold, I can't listen to you. I'm sorry dobe. Its just chills. Sakura said they shouldn't last long."

Naruto let out an exhausted whine, but Sasuke paid no attention. If he gave in and let Naruto have the covers, there was a good chance the blonde could overheat. He was already dangerously hot. The extra warmth could kill him.

As much as Sasuke wanted to just let the exhausted blonde have what he wanted, he didn't want to be responsible for killing Naruto just because he couldn't resist those begging blue eyes.

He noticed Naruto was shifting closer to him. What the hell was he doing now? Sasuke didn't know if he could take any more of the blonde's antics, and they hadn't been left alone for five minutes. Naruto tried pressing as close to Sasuke as possible and the raven realised what he was trying to do.

"No, dobe, you're not warming yourself up on me." He warned.

Naruto moaned and flopped back down on the bed, his plan being caught out. Sasuke went into the kitchen and retrieved a cloth. He ran it under cold water before e wringing it out and placing it gently on Naruto's forehead. Naruto made to move it away, not liking the cold sensation, but the look on Sasuke's face made him change his mind.

"How long am I going to be like this?" he groaned.

Sasuke shook his head; he really had no idea. Sakura hadn't said anything about how long Naruto would have his fever for, she had just told him how he needed to keep a close eye on Naruto's temperature.

He knew the cold cloth had only been on Naruto's forehead a few moments, but he wondered if his temperature had come down at all. Naruto was looking hotter, if possible. He was still shivering and complaining of being cold.

Sasuke picked up the thermometer and cleared the previous reading, placing it gently in the blonde's ear. He heeded Sakura's warning and was as gentle as possible. Naruto wasn't making it easy to be careful; he was shaking harder.

Sasuke sighed as he read the number given by the thermometer. It hadn't changed at all. The cold cloth had made no difference. At least the temperature hadn't gone up; that had to be a good sign. He shook his head, wondering what more he could do for Naruto.

"My head aches." Naruto whined.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto was supposed to be a ninja. He wouldn't complain when he had several kunai sticking out of his leg, but he would whinge when he had an ache.

Sasuke went back into the kitchen and dipped his hands in cold water. He pulled them out after a while and went back to Naruto. He began massaging the blonde's neck, hoping he was soothing the aches.

Naruto first protested about his cold hands, but Sasuke's fingers were working such magic the blonde forgot all about the fact he was cold. He sighed and closed his eyes as Sasuke continued his ministrations.

"…'s nice." He said quietly.

Naruto relaxed into the massage and Sasuke continued for a full hour before Naruto complained and shifted away. Not even Sasuke's massaging was distracting him from the aching.

"I feel like shit." He croaked.

Sasuke pressed the glass of water against his lips again.

"Drink." He ordered.

As much as Naruto didn't want to drink the cool liquid, he obeyed and swallowed as much of the water as he could, before the cold resting on his stomach became more than a little uncomfortable.

Sasuke frowned as Naruto was shifting about. The blonde just couldn't stay still on the bed and his shivering had intensified.

"Something's not right," Naruto muttered, almost to himself.

Sasuke immediately reached for the thermometer. Naruto was probably being overdramatic, but he had to make sure. For his own piece of mind. He placed the rounded probe in Naruto's ear and waited until the machine gave a little confirmation beep.

Sasuke waited impatiently, wondering why it was taking longer than usual. Perhaps it was his nerves. Eventually, though, it did beep and Sasuke wished he hadn't seen it. Naruto's temperature had gone up by more than one degree, and Sakura said that had been dangerous.

Sasuke knew he had been being pessimistic and he hadn't wanted to assume the worst, but he had already prepared a cold bath. He ripped the cold towel from Naruto's head and scooped him up from the bed in one fluid movement, rushing him to the bathroom. Sasuke moved so quickly Naruto barely even registered the change.

He pulled off Naruto's shirt, followed by his orange cargo pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Sasuke noted they were just as obnoxiously coloured as the rest of his outfit.

Naruto let out a cry of protest. Everything was hazy and he didn't know what Sasuke was planning on.

"What are you doing?" he asked, suddenly self-conscious. Since when was he wearing so little? And what were they doing in the bathroom?

"You're really, really sick dobe. I need to put you in this cold bath." Sasuke said hurriedly.

Without further explanation, he proceeded to haul the blonde into the cold water. Sakura had told him to use tepid water. Freezing cold was supposed to be if Naruto's temperature rose even more than the one degree.

Naruto clutched to Sasuke. Like hell was he being thrown in a cold bath!

"No!"

Sasuke tried to shove Naruto in. Even in his weakened state, sheer determination fuelled the blonde and he refused to get in the bath. He had flung his arms around Sasuke's neck, his legs splaying out wildly, refusing to be pushed in.

"Damnit, dobe!" Sasuke yelled. "If you don't cool down, you'll die."

Naruto knew Sasuke was being serious. He could hear the repeated warnings Sasuke had given, but he didn't care. He knew what he was feeling and he was freezing. He'd freeze to _death_ if Sasuke put him in that bath.

He felt tears of frustration welling up.

"Sasuke, please, don't make me," he whimpered.

Sasuke froze, but he knew he couldn't afford to be soft.

"Do it for me?" Sasuke asked gently. "I wouldn't lie to you Naruto, this is what you need. Please."

He saw Naruto nod weakly. Naruto just leg go of Sasuke and relaxed into Sasuke's embrace. Sasuke slowly placed him down into the bath. Ignoring the fact he would be getting his own clothes wet, Sasuke climbed in the bath with Naruto, holding his weak head up.

After a while, Sasuke reached for the thermometer and took Naruto's temperature again. The reading was safe again and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. Naruto wasn't moving, just looking up at him with those large blue eyes again.

"You're safe," Sasuke breathed. He reached forward and with his free hand he swept Naruto's hair from his eyes. They stayed there for a while before Sasuke decided to let Naruto out. He hauled Naruto out, patting him dry with a towel.

Naruto couldn't bring himself to look at Sasuke. The raven was being so careful and heartbreakingly gentle. Naruto could _feel _Sasuke's love through his actions. Naruto felt Sasuke carry him back to his room and place him gently back on the bed.

Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair gently, trying to soothe him.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto didn't feel much better, but Sasuke didn't need to know that.

"Yeah." He lied.

He felt Sasuke's fingers thread through his hair. It felt uncomfortably intimate, but Naruto didn't have the heart or the energy to tell Sasuke to stop. It was comforting, too.

Sasuke smiled. It felt right to care for Naruto. He just wished it could be like this always. He knew though, when Naruto got better, he would eventually be asked to leave Naruto's home.

He would have to go back to the Uchiha estate. Sasuke shuddered as he thought of going back to that place all alone. It was just too big for Sasuke alone, but it was still his family home and despite the bad memories, it held all the good ones too. It wasn't the most warm and inviting of homes, and with just Sasuke in it, it seemed even colder.

"Can't we just take the band off?" Naruto pleaded.

Now he was feeling hot and lethargic. Naruto wished he were cold again. Being too hot was just unbearable; it felt as though his blood were boiling in his veins. Sasuke shook his head.

"I've already asked Sakura that. This wont happen again; its just your body getting used to having the Kyuubi's chakra blocked." He said, reciting what he could remember of Sakura's words.

"Can't we take it off just for a little while?" he wheedled.

"No." Sasuke said simply.

Naruto huffed. He motioned for Sasuke to pass him the cool towel. Sasuke picked it up from the carpet, taking it into the kitchen to soak it and make it colder. He dropped it on Naruto's head. The blonde let out a long sigh of relief.

"You're feeling hot now, then?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and instantly regretted it; his head was aching again. He could think of nothing more he wanted at that moment than a massage from Sasuke. He hadn't wanted it before, but he could imagine how nice those cool hands would feel now.

"Sasuke…could you do that thing you did before?" he asked, a little meekly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"That thing?"

"Yeah. With your hands. And the cold water." He asked embarrassedly.

Sasuke didn't embarrass the blonde any further. He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen again for a few moments. He returned after dipping his hands into the cool water for a few moments.

Naruto moaned as soon as Sasuke's hands touched his skin. The Uchiha yanked his hands back in shock. Naruto flushed as he realised the wanton noise he had made, but fortunately, his face was already so flushed from the heat Sasuke didn't see the blush.

Sasuke's hands came back a little more cautiously and he began massaging Naruto's shoulders and neck. Naruto relaxed and closed his eyes.

"If you wont take the band off, talk to me." Naruto murmured. He needed some kind of distraction.

"Talk about what?" Sasuke asked. He _hated _talking.

"I don't know. Anything. Everything." He supplied.

"Alright then. Why Orochimaru? Why not Kabuto?" he asked. Naruto groaned.

"Fine. Talk to me about anything other than that." Naruto said pointedly.

Naruto just listened to Sasuke talk on and on. His voice was deep and rumbling in a soothing sort of way and it was sending him to sleep, despite the fact he was too hot. Naruto didn't even know what Sasuke was saying anymore. Neither did Sasuke. He had started talking and couldn't stop.

"-realised I loved you." Sasuke finished.

Naruto sighed.

"I've always cared for you, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled.

"Yeah, but not the way I care about you, dobe." Sasuke said sadly.

Naruto was drifting off to sleep. He had no idea what he felt for Sasuke; the Kyuubi had fucked his head up completely. He didn't know what he felt anymore, but he did know he didn't love Sasuke. Not the way Sasuke loved him.

He was burning.

"I _do _care though, teme. Caring for you is what got me kicked out of Orochimaru's bed." He muttered, remembering how devastated he had been. It had all be fake, but Naruto had remembered the crushing pain that was rejection.

Naruto didn't know what was compelling him to keep talking, but it was almost healing as he talked through the events.

"I told Orochimaru I had feelings for you. He didn't take it well. Then I said your name at an…inappropriate moment. That's why I was out in the rain." The blonde muttered.

Sasuke froze.

"What?"

"I just…remember having feelings for you even though I had them for Orochimaru at the same time. I suppose the Kyuubi made a mistake, it slipped when it sensed your chakra." his voice was trailing off.

Sasuke was shocked. If the Kyuubi had slipped, all the feelings Naruto had felt in that moment had been real!

"Then what you felt for me was real!" Sasuke said excitedly.

He got no reply.

"Naruto, tell me it was real!"

He groaned as he realised Naruto had fallen asleep. It seemed the heat and the exhaustion had finally got to the blonde. Sasuke picked up the thermometer and took Naruto's temperature one last time. It had come down a little more. As much as Sasuke was desperate for an answer, it would be in no way fair to wake Naruto up now. The blonde hadn't slept properly for a while and it would be downright cruel to wake him up just to satisfy his curiosity. As burning as his question was, it would wait until Naruto woke up. Sasuke knew Naruto would be fine from here; there would be no reason at all for his temperature to suddenly rise again, but Sasuke decided he would stay with Naruto until he woke up again, telling himself he was staying just incase he was needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke waited with baited breath until Naruto woke up. He couldn't believe that there was a chance Naruto felt the same way. For a few seconds, Sasuke contemplated giving Naruto a small poke to quicken the process, but he soon realised how unfair he was being; Naruto wouldn't take much longer to wake up and he needed the rest. Sasuke waited a little more patiently but as soon as Naruto's eyes fluttered open his patience dissipated and Sasuke bombarded him with questions.

Naruto frowned. He remembered what he said, but Sasuke had got completely the wrong idea. How would he get out of that one? It had been the fever talking, nothing more.

"Do you remember what you said to me last night?" Sasuke repeated, the need for answers getting the better of him.

Naruto frowned and feigned innocence.

"Last night? What did I say to you last night?" he asked. His own voice sounded a little higher than it should be, but Naruto hoped Sasuke wouldn't notice.

"Just before you fell asleep. You told me something." Sasuke elaborated, trying to jog Naruto's memory. Naruto stayed quiet for a while. The tension was thick in the air during the silence and the waiting was almost unbearable for Sasuke. Eventually, however, Naruto spoke.

"The last thing I remember was begging you not to put me in that cold bath." He lied. Naruto's voice was still a few octaves higher than he would have liked, but if Sasuke had noticed, he hadn't spoken out about it.

If he just pretended he didn't remember anything, Sasuke couldn't blame him. Sasuke would just forget everything he had said and things would eventually go back to normal. That was all he wanted.

Sasuke blanched; had Naruto really forgotten everything he had said? If memory loss was a symptom Sasuke had overlooked, any future he thought he might have had with Naruto was finished. He let out a weary sigh. He should have known better than to hope.

He felt angry with himself. He was utterly pathetic! Why couldn't he get it in his head that there would be no happy ending for him and Naruto? Why did he insist on clutching onto every little thing Naruto said, thinking everything was a clue, a hidden message, and that Naruto was desperately trying to confess his love? He needed to get his head out of the clouds.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably; Sasuke looked devastated. He had done it yet again. Naruto took the chance to survey Sasuke properly. He looked terrible. Sasuke had black circles round his eyes; he had obviously been up all night watching over him. How did he decide repay such devotion? More heartbreak.

Naruto wondered how much more Sasuke could actually take. He had been put through so much it was unbelievable. His family had been murdered. He had killed his only chance of revenge for the cold murder of the Uchiha's. Now he had had his heart broken. Twice.

How much more could Sasuke take before he just snapped? He was only human, after all. Sasuke could do anything if he lost it; he could even leave the village again completely. Naruto knew he couldn't take losing Sasuke again. Once had been more than enough. Before Naruto could work out what more he could say to Sasuke, the raven stood up abruptly and left the room.

Naruto watched him go sadly. He picked at the covers nervously, finding a loose thread and pulling at it, wondering how he would make it up to Sasuke this time. He reached for a glass of water Sasuke had left for him, taking a long drink.

He felt much better knowing his fever had gone. The cool water felt nice against his parched throat. Perhaps that was why Sasuke had finally left his side; he was better now. He jumped as he heard something smash loudly. Naruto carefully caught the glass of water he nearly split and replaced it back on the table, frowning in the direction of the noise. What on earth was Sasuke _doing _to cause such a racket?

He climbed out of bed, taking the first few steps carefully. He knew he _felt _well, but he couldn't be sure. When he found he could walk fine, Naruto made his way to the sound of the noise. It sounded like glass breaking; the blonde hoped Sasuke hadn't hurt himself.

He reached the bathroom and the door was slightly open. His mouth froze partly open and Sasuke's name died on his lips as he took in the scene before him. Sasuke was hurt. His hand was bleeding and the mirror on the bathroom cabinet was partially shattered, some of the pieces lying in the sink and others on the floor. Blood was dripping from Sasuke's cut hand and staining the floor below.

As Naruto was about to move forward and offer help with Sasuke's hand, Sasuke moved. He leaned forward with a sigh, his harsh breathing slowing down, letting his head rest against the remaining glass pieces in the frame of the mirror. A lump formed in Naruto's throat as he realised Sasuke was _crying_. His heart thudded painfully as he watched the silent tears make their way down Sasuke's face. Sasuke had never cried before. _Ever_.

He stepped back, his stomach churning uncomfortably, and promptly shot back into his bedroom, upset he had seen Sasuke so vulnerable. Naruto just wished he hadn't been so nosy, and kept out of Sasuke's business. So what if Sasuke had hurt himself? There was no need for him to get involved. Sasuke was perfectly capable of helping himself.

Naruto wished he could take off the band. Sasuke was becoming a shell of his former self, moulded into something different by anguish and pain. If only Sasuke wouldn't notice the band was missing. Then he could just lie about everything else. Naruto froze as he realised he had the beginnings of a brilliant plan brewing in his mind. Sasuke couldn't tell if he was under the Kyuubi's influence or not; as long as Sasuke saw he was wearing the band, he would assume everything was alright.

If Naruto could find something that looked just like the band and wore that instead, he could love Sasuke and the Uchiha would never find out. He would never be the wiser. He could make Sasuke happy, the way he deserved.

Naruto rummaged in one of his drawers, pulling out one of his old lead kunai. Now, the kunai were either made from titanium or steel. He wouldn't be needing it anymore. Using the sheer force of his chakra, he pulled the handle off the kunai and then used the chakra he was releasing to bend the lead and flatten it.

Naruto stopped for a moment. He had never used his chakra in such a way before and it was tiring. He had seen Sakura do it once. She had made a needle from a piece of bamboo. Her chakra had compressed the bamboo so much it became stronger than any metal Naruto had seen before. She had then made it thinner and thinner until it resembled a needle.

Naruto wouldn't be able to make the lead any stronger or even make it smaller or thinner; he didn't have such control like Sakura did. There was no way he would be able to refine his chakra in that way without an unbelievable amount of time and training.

Sakura, working in the field of medical ninjutsu, had refined that art a long time ago. She needed that kind of precision for things like healing and working with delicate tools during operations.

Once the lead had been flattened out, Naruto used his chakra to bend it into a ring shape. He pulled off the real band and slipped it into a drawer, replacing the real one with the new fake one.

It wasn't as neat as the previous band and there was a visible mark where it had been fused to form a circle. Naruto knew Sasuke had never looked intently at the previous band; he wouldn't notice the difference.

He felt a sudden warmth as he realised how happy he could make Sasuke now. He smiled and hopped off the bed, finding Sasuke. He could already feel the familiar feelings for Sasuke coming back. The raven had calmed down somewhat.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moved forward, taking Sasuke's hand in his own, acting as though he hadn't seen Sasuke in that exposed position before.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked, concerned.

Sasuke snatched his hand back, uncaring that the wound had started to bleed again.

"Nothing." He said curtly.

Naruto marched Sasuke back into his room and forced him to sit down. Naruto sat beside Sasuke on the bed.

"I remember what I said to you last night." Naruto said, jumping right in.

Sasuke didn't even bother to be hopeful. He wouldn't let himself be hurt again. If he just closed off all the feelings he had towards Naruto things would be better. He wouldn't be caught vulnerable again.

"Right," he muttered.

"I was with Orochimaru when the Kyuubi's control slipped. It was then I realised how much I loved you. Before I could even think about it, the control was back." Naruto said.

Sasuke turned to look at him. He knew it was ridiculous, but he was starting to have hope for him and Naruto again, despite what he had told himself just moments before.

"I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't know what to say at Naruto's sudden confession. There could be only one rational explanation; Naruto had taken the band off. He took Naruto's wrist, pulling his hand forward; making sure Naruto was still wearing the band to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra. There it was, the black standing out on Naruto's wrist, shining like a beacon of hope to Sasuke.

"This can't be right…"

He was. That could only mean one thing. Naruto's feelings were real! Naruto was smiling up at him as he waited for Sasuke to come to the only conclusion left. Sasuke could see the sincerity in Naruto's eyes and he knew this was real.

"Will you let me help you with your hand now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, a little dazed, and held his hand out. Naruto took it gently and began tending to Sasuke's wound as delicately as he could.

* * *

At first, Sakura hadn't believed Naruto at all. However, when she saw the band was still firmly attached to his wrist, she had no choice but to. She had been secretly relieved; she had been hoping Naruto would develop feelings for Sasuke, or perhaps realise that how much he cared for Sasuke wasn't the normal amount when people were just friends. She had also been relieved for Sasuke's welfare. He had taken Naruto's rejections badly, but he had still been insistent on helping the blonde. She couldn't imagine the situation he had been put in.

Sasuke had been in bliss, just like he had before when Naruto had loved him. But this time, he felt even better. This time he knew it was all real, and that it would last, hopefully, forever. No one would be coming to take Naruto away. There was no ticking time bomb. Naruto was his.

Sasuke knew he would never find any reason to break up with Naruto. He had loved the blonde for the best part of his life, and he didn't see why he would ever fall out of love with Naruto.

He would never even dream of cheating on Naruto. He could never imagine loving anyone as much as he loved the blonde dobe. As long as Naruto didn't ever get tried of their relationship, Sasuke didn't see why they would ever break up.

Naruto had managed to fool Sasuke completely. Sasuke didn't suspect anything. Naruto supposed it was because Sasuke wouldn't want to be looking to pick holes in their new relationship; why should he? Sasuke wanted it more than anything. Why would Sasuke question his motives?

Naruto reached across the sofa and snagged the large bowl of popcorn from the other side. Sasuke's face wrinkled up as he watched Naruto eat it. It was disgusting, but he wouldn't begrudge Naruto the things he enjoyed. He watched as Naruto ate. Naruto felt the gaze and tore his eyes from the film they had been watching.

"What?" he asked. He offered Sasuke the popcorn. The raven politely declined.

"I'm not kissing you after you've eaten that," Sasuke warned.

He couldn't stand the taste of popcorn. Naruto wouldn't have his popcorn salted. Salty flavours, Sasuke could deal with, but Naruto liked it sweet. As though the added sugar weren't enough, each individual piece of popcorn was coated in either toffee or caramel.

Sasuke hated sweets. Naruto smirked and plopped himself on Sasuke's lap. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think you can resist?" he purred. Even Naruto's breath smelt sweet. Sasuke took the challenge and pushed Naruto aside to watch the film, handing him the bowl again.

"Eat your popcorn and shut up; you're ruining the film." Sasuke said.

Naruto huffed, but stayed quiet anyway. The only sound was the film and the crunching as Naruto ate his treat. He was silent for a while. Naruto stopped eating the popcorn and placed it to one side.

He cocked his head, wondering how he could get Sasuke to cave in. He smiled coyly in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke ignored him. Naruto frowned as he realised Sasuke had become invulnerable to his charm. He turned to Sasuke, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

"I really do love you, you know." He said honestly.

That did it for Sasuke. Without any thought for the challenge he had taken up on, he leaned in and kissed Naruto gently. Naruto sighed happily as Sasuke licked his bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open. Sasuke found he wasn't as adverse to sweet tasting things, not when it was infused with Naruto's own unique taste. Perhaps caramel or whatever the popcorn had been coated with didn't taste too bad, after all.

Naruto pulled away suddenly, snatching up the popcorn again.

"See? Told you." he said smugly.

Sasuke made a low growling noise in the back of his throat and he turned to watch the film again, although he knew he would no longer be interested. Eventually the room went silent and nothing but the credits were on the screen.

"Hey, dobe, do you think they'll let me be back as part of team seven?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged, his eyes glued to the screen.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I've haven't had a chance to talk to Kakashi about it with what's been going on."

Sasuke supposed they had had more pressing matters to deal with. But Sasuke needed to be back on that team. If they offered to put him in any other team, he would refuse. He wanted to be with Naruto. There was no way he could let Naruto go alone on any missions. He had to be there all the time to make sure he stayed safe.

Naruto was more than capable as a ninja. His power was great, but his common sense was laughable. Naruto was just _too _curious and headstrong for his own good. He didn't seem to comprehend that there were ninja out there who were stronger and faster, with bad intentions.

Sasuke knew the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat' and he knew how much that applied to Naruto. If he weren't there to watch the dobe's back, he would get himself in real trouble. Sasuke was surprised Sakura and Kakashi had managed to keep him alive for so long. His mind wandered to the new addition to the team. His replacement. At once, Sasuke felt his blood boil.

"I don't like that Sai guy." Sasuke said.

They had met briefly and he hadn't liked him at all. He had accused him of being a bad friend to Naruto! Like _hell_ was Sai closer to Naruto! _Sai _hadn't been childhood friends with the dobe. He had weird, shifty eyes too. Much like Kabuto. There was just something inside Sasuke telling him not to trust Sai. He knew it was probably jealousy, that Sai had been looking after Naruto while he had been away, but he didn't care.

"Shut up, teme. He's fine when you get to know him. He's saved my ass as few times, too." he added. Naruto remembered how difficult it had been at first with Sai. None of the team had been sure how to interact with the guy, but eventually, they became friends.

"I bet he has." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto blinked.

"What does that mean?" he asked slowly. He didn't know what he would do if Sasuke stared badmouthing Sai. He knew they weren't the best of friends, but there was no need to Sasuke to be condescending towards him. Sai was as much a member of the team as Sasuke had been and in spite of shaky beginnings and daily insults, Naruto and Sai had become good friends.

"It means, you incompetent idiot, that I'm not surprised you've needed saving. I don't know what's kept you going all this time." He said with a small chuckle.

Naruto had had a few comical accidents while Sasuke had been on the team. It seemed Naruto's clumsiness and penchant for danger only grew with his age. Sasuke didn't want to think about how accident-prone the blonde would be now.

Naruto looked strangely sombre as he answered Sasuke's question.

"Just the thought of seeing you kept me going." He answered truthfully.

Sasuke was silent.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was worth it, after all. Despite everything we've been through, I got the one thing I wanted. I brought you home to Konoha and now you're staying here of your own free will. That's more than I could ever dreamed of." Naruto admitted.

He knew one day he would succeed in bringing Sasuke home, but he hadn't thought Sasuke would ever stay in Konoha voluntarily.

"I'm still sorry." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled. That was the first time Naruto could remember Sasuke apologising so sincerely.

"Just pick another film, teme." Naruto said lightly.

Sasuke nodded, glad Naruto had lightened the atmosphere again, and got up to select a more exciting film.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had become unbelievably close over the next few weeks. The Kyuubi watched in disgust. How stupid could the Uchiha be? Wasn't it obvious Naruto was under the influence of his chakra again?

The fox growled, flexing its claws and pacing up and down the small cage. They were kissing. _Again_. Didn't worthless humans have anything better to do with their time? The demon sighed at the thought of killing. How it had missed the feeling of having prey die beneath its claws.

At first, seducing Sasuke had seemed like the best plan of action. After all, Orochimaru could no longer be responsible for their protection. But the Uchiha's feelings for Naruto were more love than lust. There was no way he could properly protect Naruto now.

They were better off on their own! The Kyuubi stretched out its nine tails, wishing again that there were more space in the cage. At least Naruto wasn't using hardly any chakra; the blonde seemed to be needing less and less influence.

The Kyuubi wondered what Sasuke would do when he realised the whole relationship was a farce. Would he yell at Naruto? Would he physically harm Naruto? The fox quivered in anticipation of a fight. Fighting Sasuke would be their first proper fight in years, and the fox wouldn't have to worry about Naruto getting hurt; the pathetic Uchiha was in love. There was no way he could _really _cause the blonde harm. With a large, toothy smirk, the fox coiled its tails back, curling up again. He would wait.

* * *

**A/n: Thank you again to all of you who reviewed! I just love hearing your comments, thoughts and predictions for the next chapters! Check back soon for the next installment.**

**Whippasnappa.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto panting. He wanted nothing more than to fully ravish the blonde, but he needed to be sure that Naruto had made his mind up.

"Dobe, are you _sure_?" he asked.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke resumed kissing the spot on his neck that never failed to make him mewl. He nodded, pulling away. There was nothing more he wanted than to be with Sasuke fully.

They hadn't gone much further than kissing and although they had been together mere weeks, it seemed like their relationship had been a long time coming anyway. The blonde had been prepared for such an occasion.

He had swallowed his pride and finally bought some lube, stashing it in his top drawer. As embarrassing as it had been handing it over to the cashier, it would be worth it in the long term.

Now there was nothing stopping him from being with Sasuke. Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't decline. He could almost feel the sexual tension in the air.

"Look in the top drawer and you'll see how serious I am." Naruto purred seductively.

In his lustful haze, Naruto had completely forgotten what else he had hidden in that particular drawer. Sasuke's hand dived in the drawer and pulled something else out, a furious look on his face.

"What the _fuck _is this?" Sasuke snarled.

Naruto gulped as he saw Sasuke holding the real band. He had no way to explain. He had no excuse he could possibly give. His mouth opened and closed soundlessly as the blonde fought to find a lie that could cover everything up. He came up with nothing.

Sasuke wasn't stupid, though, and Naruto realised there was nothing he could do to cover up his mistake. He had been caught out all because he hadn't been careful enough. Why had he been so stupid? Of course Sasuke would end up finding out if he kept evidence in his house!

Why hadn't he just gone out to the far sides of Konoha, dug a huge hole, and buried the darn thing? Sasuke never would have found it there and Naruto would still have been able to recover it in case of an emergency, or if the Hokage had needed to examine it.

He was glad Sasuke had only taken his shirt off; this was not the kind of conversation he wanted to have naked. It would already be humiliating enough. Sasuke swept up his wrist and all at once, he realised just how shoddy the one on Naruto's arm looked.

Almost as though it had been made carelessly and quickly. The other band, the real one, looked much smoother and more professional made. Naruto swallowed; Sasuke's angry glare was pinning him to the bed. He didn't dare move, lest make the Uchiha even more angry. It that was even possible right now.

"I saw you in the bathroom that time. You were…crying." Naruto said awkwardly.

Sasuke's facial expression didn't change at all. He didn't even seem to care that Naruto had seen him so vulnerable. He was far too angry to think of anything else.

"I had to do something, Sasuke. You were so upset." Naruto mumbled, in way of explanation.

He felt stupid. At first, Sasuke had pretended to love him to spare his feelings when he had been tightly under the Kyuubi's spell. Now, it was the other way around. He was pretending to love Sasuke so he didn't hurt the Uchiha. If only one of them had been just a little uncaring; they wouldn't be in this situation.

Sasuke was off the bed in seconds as was pacing the room, running his hands through his hair.

"What is _wrong _with you?" he spat. "Did you really think you could carry on this farce forever?"

Naruto frowned; Sasuke had every right to be angry, but there was no need to scream at him. It wasn't as though he had been doing it through spite. He had been trying to help Sasuke through everything.

"What would you have done then, Sasuke?" Naruto challenged angrily, also jumping up.

Sasuke didn't have an answer.

"I don't know, but I certainly would have used your feelings against you like that!" he screeched.

Naruto tuned out as Sasuke began screaming at him again. Sasuke was livid and Naruto could understand that, but yelling wouldn't change the past. It was done. Sasuke didn't seem to be coming close to calming down.

"But I do love you!" Naruto wailed. He was so confused. Sasuke turned on him like a hungry hyena rounding on its prey.

"I love you," Naruto said again. "My head is just so fucked up I don't know what to think anymore. I just wanted to make you happy." he finished miserably.

He was so tired. He had a headache. Naruto didn't want to talk about it anymore. He just wanted to go to bed, curl up, and sleep for a very long time. Hopefully then, Sasuke wouldn't be angry with him anymore.

"Of course you love me without this on your wrist!" Sasuke yelled, waving the band.

He almost tore the fake band from Naruto's wrist and held him tightly as he made to put the real band back on Naruto's arm. Naruto tried to pull away from Sasuke's grip, but the raven was fuelled by rage, and held him too tightly.

Naruto shook his head violently, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Don't, don't put it on. Don't." he stammered desperately.

Sasuke stopped momentarily and their eyes met.

"You made me feel so loved. Sasuke, I don't want to lose that! I don't want to lose that! Just don't put the real one on. I can keep wearing the fake. No one needs to know." he begged.

As long as Sasuke went along with the plan everything would be fine. Sakura hadn't noticed that the band was a fake, regardless of her suspicions at the beginning when Naruto first admitted his love for Sasuke.

But Sasuke knew better. He knew Naruto's words meant nothing. Everything he said was because of fake feelings the Kyuubi was sending out.

"If you really love me, you wont do this." Naruto pleaded.

Naruto knew he was being cruel, but he was getting desperate. He didn't want to lose Sasuke as a lover. A hazy voice in the back of his mind reminded him that all this desperation not to lose Sasuke was all because of the Kyuubi's influence, but he ignored it.

Right now, Naruto knew what he felt. And he couldn't lose Sasuke. It would kill him. He slid to his knees before Sasuke, pleading with him not to take everything away. Sasuke knew Naruto would only thank him when he had the band firmly back in place and all rational thoughts came back.

He hated Naruto for the deception, but he still loved the blonde dearly. It would be so much easier to go along with Naruto's plan and let him wear the fake band, but Sasuke knew that wouldn't be right. They would be found out eventually.

He dropped down to Naruto's level and kissed him gently before taking his hand.

"This is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you," he said, before sliding the band on Naruto's wrist and securing it there.

Naruto's eyes widened as everything became clearer. Yes, the red haze had gone, but his feelings for Sasuke had not changed at all. He was still completely in love with him! He didn't know when, but along the way he had fallen in love with Sasuke.

"I don't feel any different," Naruto said in awe.

Sasuke ignored him and helped Naruto to his feet.

"Sasuke, I honestly don't feel any different! I still love you!" he said happily.

Sasuke's voice was deadly quiet when he spoke.

"Just stop it." Sasuke hissed.

"I'm telling the truth. With the band or without it, I love you." Naruto said honestly. Couldn't Sasuke see how sincere he was being?

"Enough is enough!" Sasuke snarled. He stopped a moment to calm himself down. "I know you only want to help, but this is ridiculous."

He sighed and touched Naruto's cheek gently as he spoke.

"I know you care for me and want to help me through this, but lying isn't the answer." Sasuke said truthfully.

Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke's keeping it on his face. He looked up at the Uchiha, a determined look in his eyes. He would make Sasuke believe him if it was the last thing he did.

"I love you."

Sasuke looked away as soon as Naruto said it. He knew if he listened to Naruto's lies he would only be dragged in again. It was stupid falling for it in the first place, but he would have to be completely dense to let Naruto deceive him a second time.

"Look at me. Can't you feel this? Can't you see I couldn't fake this?"

Naruto did look earnest.

"I don't know anymore." Sasuke said honestly.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't trust Naruto anymore. Naruto had fooled him once and Sasuke wouldn't let him do it a second time. Why had Naruto been so desperate to make him happy?

It wasn't Naruto's fault he didn't feel the same way. Things like that couldn't be helped. Why had Naruto been willing to go so far just to spare his feelings?

"I can't believe you nearly let me…" Sasuke trailed off, not wanting to say it aloud, gesturing at the bed they had been on mere seconds.

If Naruto hadn't spoken up, Sasuke never would have forgiven himself if he found out later Naruto had been under the influence of the Kyuubi's chakra. It wouldn't have been right. No matter what we he looked at it, no matter how much Naruto told him he wanted it too, he would have taken advantage of the blonde.

"Would you have gone through with it?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto nodded.

"I love you, Sasuke. Why can't you believe me? I know you don't want to let yourself get hurt again, but can't you see I really am telling the truth this time?" he asked hopefully.

Sasuke was silent, wondering what he could say to Naruto. He really, really wanted to believe the blonde dobe, but letting himself believe him was another matter. He watched with wide eyes as Naruto unzipped his orange cargo pants and let them fall to the floor.

Sasuke couldn't speak. Naruto carried on undressing, ignoring Sasuke's inner turmoil.

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll stop." Naruto challenged.

He felt Naruto move forward and press against him. His resolve was breaking and he didn't know how he could resist Naruto. He was gorgeous. Sasuke prided himself on his self-control, but controlling himself around Naruto was another matter completely.

Sasuke finally snapped and reached out, touching the blonde. Naruto smirked and started to undress Sasuke. Sasuke didn't stop him; he was only human and he only had so much self control.

They both looked up as a startled gasp sounded from the door. Naruto groaned in embarrassment as he saw Sakura standing there. Her hand was covering her mouth, and a light blush dusting her cheeks.

The blonde buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck, hiding his face. Sakura cleared her throat awkwardly and kept her eyes away from Naruto and Sasuke.

"I…just came over to check on you guys. Apparently you're fine, so I'll just be going." She stuttered.

Sasuke suddenly came to his senses, realising he had fallen completely for Naruto's charm. He shoved Naruto away.

"Damnit, Naruto!"

Sakura frowned, obviously confused by Sasuke's sudden hostility. Hadn't he and Naruto just been kissing? What reason would he have for fighting with the blonde? She sighed. Everything always had to be so complex when it concerned Sasuke and Naruto.

"Am I missing something?" she asked slowly.

Sasuke stepped away from the blonde, keeping a distance between them. He took a deep breath before beginning to explain everything to Sakura. She seemed to manage to keep up with the wild story, understanding everything. Naruto noticed the deep frown on her face hadn't moved throughout Sasuke's explanation. He supposed she disagreed with what he had done.

"I really do love him," Naruto said honestly. He ignored the snort of disbelief Sasuke made and carried on talking.

"I know it was a stupid plan, but it was the only thing I could think of to keep Sasuke happy. That's all I wanted to do." he added sadly.

The frown shifted from her face. She didn't look angry with what Naruto had done. In fact, she looked rather amused. Naruto had handed over the band for her to look at; both the real one and the fake.

"They are both made of the same material," she said, holding up both the metal rings.

Naruto didn't see the significance.

"So?" he asked impatiently.

He needed to get back to explaining to Sasuke just how real their relationship was, and could be. He needed to make him believe he was really in love this time. Sakura laughed.

"There's no special device inside this band." She said, holding up the real one. "Its simple really; the Kyuubi's chakra has a repugnance towards lead. Almost like an allergy towards it, you could say. Your chakra, however, is a completely different type and remains unaffected."

Naruto wasn't following. Sakura sighed and held up the fake band.

"They are both made of lead. It doesn't really matter which one you wore; they would both work exactly the same! You never were under the influence of the Kyuubi as long as you were wearing either one of these. The chakra was always blocked." she said.

The truth finally dawned on Naruto and he gaped soundlessly.

"Then…this whole time…but I…I…"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was now as helpless as Sasuke; he remembered the panic he had felt when he thought he might lose Sasuke. It wasn't fake; those were his real feelings. Sasuke was the most important thing in his life.

Sasuke smirked.

"Do you believe me now?" Naruto asked, managing to sound sly even though he was as shocked by this revelation as Sasuke, he didn't need to let Sasuke know how exposed he felt.

"It seems I have no other choice," Sasuke replied coolly.

He cleared the distance between them in one large stride. His hand came to rest protectively on the back of Naruto's neck and he kissed him soundly on the lips. Sakura coughed and shifted from the room as she realised Sasuke was intent on showing Naruto just how pleased he was with the truth right there, that second, on the floor.

* * *

The Kyuubi was furious with the way things had turned out. Naruto was no longer thinking for himself. He was ridiculously in love with the Uchiha and it was doing him no good. There was no way the Kyuubi would allow Naruto to gamble their lives in such a way.

It made him sick; day in, day out, he had to watch as the young fools frolicked. Naruto was making a fool of himself and, inadvertently, shaming the fox too. Everyone knew the carrier of the great demon Kyuubi was Naruto. The fox would not allow Naruto to humiliation him!

The least he could do now was make sure his vessel was powerful and feared. Perhaps even respected. The Kyuubi hated the Uchiha. He had to begrudgingly admit a small amount of respect for Sasuke as he was powerful, but he still hated him. He hated all uchiha's.

The Kyuubi remembered being in love once. He had taken human form once, many years ago and with the human form came a curse; human emotions. Fear had been a completely new experience for the Kyuubi.

In that time, he had set his eyes on the most beautiful human he had ever seen. The Kyuubi had never considered humans as 'beautiful', but this one man was sheer perfection, there were no other words that could describe him.

Uchiha Madara had been his name. He had been strong, in both body and mind. He was extremely clever and had mastered the use of fire jutsu. Even the fox knew he could not control fire as majestically and powerfully as Madara. He stood tall, had great ambitions and bowed to no other man. He was perfect in every way possible.

The fox remembered how he had become weak willed around that man. He had done everything in his power to please him, trying to make him happy. But nothing was enough. Madara didn't even seem to have the slightest interest. The Kyuubi could not understand why the Uchiha would not accept him; they were both powerful. He was more than worthy to stand by his side, as his mate.

In an attempt to show his power, he had revealed his true form. Madara had not been surprised. He had looked upon the Kyuubi with the same cold eyes, filled with the same indifference. He had not moved when the fox began destroying the village he called home.

His tails had flailed wildly, destroying everything in sight. Their eyes met and the Kyuubi knew at once it had been deceived. Madara had disappeared. He had simply teleported, with the aid of nothing other than his own mind.

Through the betrayal and anger, the Kyuubi still yearned to be worthy of such power. Then he came face to face with the man who would imprison him for the rest of his years; before him stood the Fourth Hokage.

He knew in that moment he would never love again. Neither would Naruto; he would make sure of it. The last Uchiha of the present would pay for what his descendant had done in the past. The Kyuubi had long ago abandoned anything close to morals and no longer had a conscience.

Even if it meant using the people Naruto held dear to get to Sasuke, he would do it. He would break them up in the most agonizing fashion he could manage. He would make sure Sasuke felt what true betrayal was like. He would make the Uchiha's rue the very day they crossed him.

The more rational side of the fox knew hurting Sasuke wouldn't make him feel any better about what Madara had done all those centuries ago, but time didn't heal. The Kyuubi had become more bitter and thirstier for vengeance over the years.

Sasuke was the key. He could have made himself useful, protecting Naruto, but the stupid fool had let emotions get in the way. He could no longer be counted on to kill ruthlessly for the blonde. The lust had, sickeningly, morphed into love.

The fox knew exactly what it would do to get the revenge it deserved. He would bring up all of Sasuke's insecurities at once and crush him. The one thing Sasuke had been dreading for years; he would make it happen. Then, sit back and watch as the Uchiha was destroyed.


	12. Chapter 12

"R-Really, Sakura-chan, you don't have to keep doing this!" Naruto spluttered, trying to fend off her gift.

Sakura shook her head and pushed the ramen in front of Naruto insistently. Sasuke's eyes were fixed on the bowl, as though daring Naruto to take it. Naruto hesitating, not quite knowing what to do.

"I don't mind one bit!" she said cheerfully, completely oblivious of Naruto's plight.

"Ramen is your favourite, after all." She added, nodding her head a little in enthusiasm.

Naruto turned nervously to Sasuke. Sure, Sakura didn't mind. Naruto didn't mind the free ramen either; it was like a dream come true, but there was one person who minded a lot. Someone who minded a little more than was normal. Sasuke.

He chuckled nervously, turning away from Sasuke, making sure he didn't look him in the eye as he accepted the ramen. The smell was just too enticing sometimes. Who was he to refuse a free meal? It would be wasteful, after all. It had already been ordered, cooked and paid for. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura were particularly partial to ramen, so it would only remain uneaten.

With those thoughts in mind, Naruto tucked in to his free meal with a renewed vigour.

"I didn't realise, working under Tsunade, you would get so much free time." Sasuke ground out through clenched teeth.

Sasuke could imagine the others working in the Hokage's office; they would be rushing around, working. There was never a day where there wasn't work to be done, even if it was something small and seemingly insignificant. There was _always _something that needed to be done, checked over, co-signed, or sorted out.

He hadn't had a moment alone with Naruto. Sakura seemed to have wormed her way in. It was almost as though there were three people in this relationship now. He appreciated how close Naruto and Sakura were, and how they had helped each other through his absence, but this was becoming a joke! He couldn't even buy Naruto ramen anymore because Sakura would get there first.

Sasuke glared at her, willing her to leave. They would be going on a mission in a few weeks and Sasuke wanted to spend some time alone with Naruto before they were forced to spend time with Sakura, Sai and Kakashi. Was that too much to ask?

"Are you doing anything tomorrow, Naruto?"

Apparently it was.

Naruto had almost finished the bowl of ramen and he turned to Sasuke.

"Huh. Sasuke, your sharingan is on." He said interestedly. He waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face. The red did not fade. Sasuke didn't bother to correct Naruto in his terminology, as much as it ticked him off to hear Naruto speak of his sharingan as 'on.' His bloodline was not a light switch. It couldn't be turned _on_. It could, however, be activated, as it was now, Sasuke suddenly realised.

"Is it now?" he growled.

Sasuke had long ago discovered his sharingan could unintentionally activate when he became enraged. He reigned himself in before Sakura made the connection and the red flickered out, before his eyes returned to their normal, natural colour.

"Oh, it just went!" Naruto said, completely unaware of Sasuke's anger.

Finally, it seemed Sakura was leaving. Sasuke almost felt like smiling. Finally he would be able to get some time alone with Naruto. He rolled his eyes behind their backs as Sakura apologized loudly and profusely to Naruto for leaving.

"-will go _mad _if I stay out any longer. You wouldn't believe the paperwork we-"

Sasuke eventually gave up and tuned her out. Apparently Tsunade didn't give out free time left right and centre. Sakura was requesting it just to spend time with Naruto. Was that a close friendship? Sasuke didn't know. He could help but begin to be a little suspicious of Sakura.

His sharingan was sent spinning wildly as Sakura hopped off her stool and promptly kissed Naruto on the cheek, before flouncing off with a distinctive bounce in her step Sasuke hadn't previously picked up on. Sasuke turned to Naruto and tried to keep calm. Naruto opened his mouth to comment on how Sasuke's sharingan had activated once more, before Sasuke spoke first, his words coming out as an angry snarl.

"Would you care to tell me what the fuck that was?"

"I…I don't understand," Naruto said, slightly taken aback by Sasuke's sudden outrage. What could Sasuke be so angry about? They had been just sitting there. He hadn't even been talking to Sasuke that much! Sakura had dominated most of the conversation.

"Sakura! What the hell is wrong with her? How long has she been acting like this?" he snarled.

Naruto frowned.

"There isn't anything wrong with Sakura-chan, Sasuke. And acting like what?" he added, confused. Had he been part of another conversation? Sakura had been fine. They had all been chatting as amicably as they always did. He sighed.

"This can't be about the ramen, can it?" he asked slowly. "Because I'll tell her next time that you want to buy it for me."

"No, dobe, this isn't just about the damn ramen anymore!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked outraged.

"And if the next words out of that mouth of yours are anything to do with defending ramen, I _swear _I'll kill you." Sasuke swore.

Naruto closed his mouth quickly.

"I don't understand why you're so angry." Naruto said simply, shrugging. Sasuke seemed furious about something and Naruto couldn't see what. He was used to Sasuke's strange and sudden mood changes, however, and stayed quite while Sasuke explained.

"Can't you see it? She's been trying to force me out! She won't leave us alone for five minutes. She's constantly coming round and bringing you gifts and food. She talks about everything you did together while I was away in the Sound; conversation I can't even begin to join in with. She ridicules me for the time I was absent even though I've already repeatedly apologised for that and half the time she doesn't acknowledge we are even in a relationship! 'Oh, yes, I know how you and Naruto are such close _friends_ now.'" Sasuke mimicked in a high, falsetto voice.

He took a deep breath and started his rant again.

"Something's not right. She was perfectly fine with our relationship. Even at times I thought she was encouraging it, but the minute she walked in on us that time…everything changed. It was like a switch being pressed in her mind." He elaborated, hoping Naruto was understanding anything he was saying.

"I know she's been acting a little odd," Naruto admitted begrudgingly. "But you have to understand how close we became while you were gone. Now you're back, things have changed for her. For us." Naruto said slowly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare start that! I've had enough of her trying to make me feel guilty!" Sasuke snapped hotly.

Without another word, Naruto jumped off the stool and began walking down the road. He didn't give Sasuke another glance as he made his way back home. Sasuke sighed. He knew he shouldn't have spoken to Naruto that way.

The blonde wasn't weak; he wouldn't just sit back and take insults and that was what Sasuke loved the most about their relationship. He would step over the line sometimes and he needed someone like Naruto to remind him of the consequences of that.

He groaned as he wondered how he would make this up to Naruto. He had been hot tempered recent, and had lost it with Naruto on more than one occasion. He needed to come up with a good, _real_, apology if he wanted things to be okay between them. Sasuke turned back to the ramen stand, intent on ordering one of every kind of ramen to take home to Naruto as the first wave of his apology.

* * *

A/n: Again, to all of you who reviewed, thank you!

Whippasnappa.

Twenty-five visits, fourteen home cooked lunches, a box of chocolates and a new kunai set later, Sasuke had reached the end of his tether. His previous apology for acting angry and irrational had been completely forgotten. Naruto just couldn't see what Sakura was doing, but Sasuke had it all worked out now. Sakura wanted him. Sakura _wanted _Naruto.

He supposed he should have seen it coming. Sasuke was just glad Naruto had never been receptive of her small looks and lingering touches, Naruto just went about talking and acting with her as they always had done. As friends. But she didn't seem to be repelled by this at all. If anything, she was getting more and more aggressive by the day.

Sasuke had to admit he was terrified. He wasn't stupid and he couldn't block out the past. There was a time when Naruto would have given a leg just for one date with Sakura. Hell, he would have given any appendage willingly for a date with her. Naruto had once believed her to be the most beautiful, kind and amazing woman on the planet. Sasuke thought Naruto had been insane, but the blonde was being truthful.

Countless times he had asked Sakura out for a date. He had been cruelly rejected each and every time, but that hadn't changed a thing. Naruto would keep on asking and he would always have that hopeful look on his face, as though he really believed she would say yes.

Sasuke couldn't deny how Sakura had grown. She had shed any remaining puppy fat. She had become strong and was no longer a hindrance to any team. She had grown tall and slim. Many of her other assets had also…grown. Sasuke shuddered as he thought about it.

As far as women went, Sasuke could reluctantly appreciate that Sakura was very attractive. Her skin was perfect; there was never a blemish or spot in sight. She never had a hair out of place, even in the midst of battle. Her eyes had become the most striking green. She was bubbly and kind and she was the kind of person that, just like Naruto, would always stand out in a crowd.

Wouldn't they just make the perfect, picturesque couple? Sasuke knew he was being bitter, but he didn't care. In his own mind, he could be as hateful as he wished. He could dream dreams of Sakura being killed in the most brutal fashion and no one would ever know. Naruto would still look up at him lovingly, not knowing the slaughter that was happening in his mind.

Naruto had found her very attractive. Naruto had even claimed to love her at one point. Could he really have forgotten all those feelings? Sasuke gnawed on his own lip, using the pain to ground himself. He needed to calm down. Even if Sakura threw caution to the wind and made a move on Naruto, the blonde would reject her.

As scared as he was, Sasuke knew how much Naruto loved him. He knew how strong their relationship was and Sasuke was one hundred percent certain Naruto would never cheat on him. He swallowed. But it wouldn't do him any harm to be a little nicer to Naruto, either.

He would always snap at the blonde for stupid, insignificant things. He didn't love Naruto any less, but he always seemed to let his temper get the better of him.

"Hey, dobe?"

Naruto looked up. Sasuke didn't ever want to see the love disappeared from those eyes. The day it did would be his dying day. The Kyuubi almost cackled with glee as it sensed Sasuke's fear.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for…you know, shouting at you the other day at the ramen stand. I had no right to talk to you that way." He said honestly.

Naruto just laughed.

"Sasuke that was two weeks ago! You already apologised for that. Repeatedly." The blonde assured him.

Sasuke was silent. Naruto leaned up and kissing him languidly.

"You've more than made it up to me, remember? Or should I refresh your memory?" he purred. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, a small reminder wouldn't hurt," he said playfully, before pouncing on the blonde. As if on cue, the doorbell promptly rang.

_'Ah, yes. That happened the last fucking time too.'_

Sasuke's memory was more than refreshed and he wanted nothing more than to kill her with one of the kunai she had brought Naruto. The death would be so fitting. Killed by her own token of love. Hilarious. Naruto invited Sakura in cheerfully, his previous lust for Sasuke forgotten.

She plopped herself on the sofa right between them, forming human barrier, cutting Sasuke off from Naruto.

_'What is it now? More presents? More treats for Naruto? As I thought. That's right, you hand him over the chocolate. Only giving it to him so you don't eat it all you fat pig. Little do you know Naruto's been throwing out the chocolate. You've been buying so much he's getting sick of it, but my beautiful dobe is too sweet and kind to say anything about it. Look at him, sitting there in that tight shirt. Can…can I see his nipples through that top? Yes, I can. Damnit Naruto. You're such a fucking tease, its unbelievable. Just sat there with that cute look on your face. With your cute hands cupping Sakura's cute face. And your cute lips right next to Sakura's…what?'_

Sasuke jumped to life, snapped from his thoughts. What the hell were they doing? Naruto and Sakura were standing up. Naruto's hands were cupping Sakura's cheeks and their lips were awfully close.

"No, I can't see anything." Naruto assured her.

Sakura fluttered her eyelashes a little more.

"Are you sure? I'm _sure _something got in my eye," she simpered.

Sasuke promptly knocked Naruto out of the way and gripped Sakura's head like a vice gripping a watermelon. Its just a damn shame Sakura's head wouldn't pop quite as easily as a fruit, Sasuke thought. He checked her over, making sure, just in case she had been genuine, to find nothing.

"You're fine. Must have been nothing." Sasuke said curtly.

"Oh, I see. Well my mistake then." She said. "Thank you, Naruto. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here. Why-"

_'-My eyes might have just fallen out of my head! Perhaps you should send Sasuke away while you take another look; I fear Sasuke might be blocking the light! Just let him go while I pathetically try and seduce you like the ugly whore I am!'_

Sakura's voice was many, many octaves higher in his head that it was in real life, but Sasuke believed her voice should reflect how annoying she really was. A high, grating, nasal voice would suit her well.

Then perhaps just one conversation with Sakura would give away to people how annoying she was. They wouldn't have to go through the horror that was meeting her and getting to know her.

Sasuke realised he really had to stop finishing her sentences in his head. As amusing as it was, he needed to keep an eye on her before things went wrong. She sat back down and began talking to Naruto again.

The conversation seemed rather mundane and Sasuke sat down too, his mind taking him to his happy place as it always did when Sakura came round.

And there he was, miles away from the pink-haired crone, in his bedroom, undressing Naruto in an alternate universe where Sakura had been involved in an unfortunate cave-collapse incident on a mission in which her head really _did _squish like a watermelon in a vice. And from that fruit, would ooze the juice that was victory.

Sasuke blinked. Yes, he had really, finally, gone insane. And slightly sick. He was being almost vicious towards Sakura because of accusations that had no real evidence to be true, but Sasuke knew his own fear was enough to turn him against her.

For crying out loud, how long could they talk for? It wasn't as though they had anything to catch up about; they saw each other every day. Sasuke suspected Sakura was desperately trying to keep the conversation going. When silence came, Naruto tended to hint to Sakura that she should leave.

Eventually, Sakura did leave. By the time she was out the door, it was dark outside. Sasuke supposed he should be leaving too. It happened all the time; Sakura would stay so late and Sasuke would have to leave too.

"Sasuke…do you want to stay?" Naruto asked slowly.

Sasuke smirked.

"What, you mean-"

"Yeah."

Naruto was blushing and it was adorable. Sasuke knew, for once, they wouldn't be interrupted by Sakura. He would finally be able to make Naruto his.

Sasuke had _just _finished undressing the blonde when the doorbell rang. He stopped dead in his tracks, knowing exactly who it would be. If Sasuke even lay eyes on that pink-haired fiend one more time today, he really would kill her where she stood, consequences or no. Naruto stopped too and reached for his boxers.

"You put those on, you _die_." Sasuke warned.

Naruto smirked and dropped them to the floor. They both seemed to be in agreement; whatever Sakura wanted could wait until tomorrow. Much to Sasuke's chagrin, a mere closed door didn't seem to stop Sakura anymore.

He stared at Naruto in sheer disbelief as the door opened. Sakura had come into the house completely uninvited! How could she be so brazen? They were close friends, yes, but she seemed to be forgetting a very important word; boundaries!

He groaned as he heard her feet thumping up the stairs. It was like something out of a horror movie, but much more terrifying. The door opened and Sakura didn't seem at all bothered by Naruto's state of undress. Sasuke was just glad he was draped over Naruto; her evil eyes would see nothing of his blonde! Sasuke pressed himself closer to Naruto.

"Can we help you?" Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth.

Naruto was shrinking into the sheets, evidently embarrassed at being caught by Sakura. Sasuke's eyes narrowed; she would pay for making Naruto feel self-conscious!

"I think I left my jacket here," she said, looking around. "Have you seen it?"

Sasuke's eyes nearly popped from his head.

"You didn't _bring _a jacket!" he spluttered.

This had gone too far. She really was after Naruto! Even if she had for some inane reason believed she had brought a jacket and left it here, any normal person would return for it in the morning after outstaying there welcome for a whole day.

She hadn't even been in Naruto's bedroom! Why would she be looking for it in here? It was unbelievable. Sakura laughed loudly.

"Oh, really? Silly me! You know, I would forget my head if it weren't screwed on!" she said, still giggling.

Sasuke was silently fuming; it was an outright lie. Sakura's memory had been fantastic, of what Sasuke remembered. Even back at the academy, although she hadn't been able to use complex jutsu, she knew of them. She knew the names, the amount of chakra needed for each one and how long it would take to master.

For her to be trained under Tsunade, a legendary medic-nin, Sakura must have an exceptional memory among other things. The Hokage would not take just anyone as an apprentice.

"Well, I apologise for the intrusion! I'll see you tomorrow!" she said cheerfully, before leaving them in peace, finally.

As soon as she had gone, Naruto pushed Sasuke away gently, reaching for his clothes. The mood had passed and Sasuke really _did _want to kill Sakura now. The blonde sighed and stopped when he was decently covered.

"What are we going to do?" he asked slowly.

He turned to Sasuke, a worried look on his face. Sasuke frowned, not knowing what Naruto was meaning. Perhaps their evening?

"I don't have to leave." Sasuke told him. "We could still-"

"No! I didn't mean that." Naruto muttered, blushing to his roots. "I mean about Sakura. You're right; she's…something's not right with her."

This admittance came hesitantly. Naruto had seen the slight change in Sakura, but he had just ignored it. He hadn't wanted to see what Sasuke was saying, but now it couldn't be denied.

_Finally! _

Sasuke praised whatever god was out there for, at long last, letting Naruto see through that witch.

"I'll go and speak with her tomorrow. Alone." Naruto said.

He didn't quite know what he was going to say to Sakura; he didn't even know what was wrong with her, but it seemed to be Sasuke she had the problem with. If he went alone, perhaps it would make things easier.

"But now, I want to concentrate on what's happening tonight," he said, the smile finally back on his face. Sasuke just shook his head and Naruto looked devastated. He laughed.

"I didn't mean that. I just meant I'm not doing a single thing until all the windows and doors are _locked_." He said.

Naruto laughed too, but secretly agreed completely. He watched Sasuke secure the window before pulling him back to bed.

"Now. Where were we?" Sasuke asked playfully.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto had been dreading his meeting with Sakura. Sasuke had purposely left the house for the whole day, knowing Sakura would eventually come round looking for Naruto. She would probably be delighted to find Naruto was home alone.

He briefly wondered if he should stay hidden and watch them. In the end, Sasuke decided against it; he didn't trust Sakura one bit, but he trusted Naruto with his life. It would be hypocritical to say he trusted Naruto that much, yet hang around to spy on him.

He had to feel sorry for Naruto; he and Sakura were extremely close friends. Naruto would have to reject her advances completely to make her understand they would never have a future together. He could almost hear the conversation they would have in his head. Naruto would tell her of how much he loved Sasuke. How no one else could compare to him and how they would be happy forever.

She would cry, wail, and plead with Naruto, but his precious blonde would not waver in his decision, still telling her how much he loved him. While he had so much time he needed to waste, Sasuke decided he would hunt down Kakashi and ask him a about rejoining team seven. It would also give him something to do, in case he was tempted to 'check up' on Naruto or Sakura.

He knew the decision to rejoin team seven would ultimately rest with the Hokage herself. Hopefully, she would see him in a better light now. He had, after all, helped Naruto a lot lately. He was also making him very happy. What more could she want from him?

Then there was the other side of the coin. He was, _technically_, the cause of all the problems in the first place. He had, after all, left the village. If he had stayed, Naruto never would have needed to leave. He would never been in reach of the serpent's grasp and none of the problems would have arisen.

Sasuke grimaced; it sounded really bad. Perhaps she would have forgotten all that, and would just look on his willingness to help Naruto. But first, he needed to talk with Kakashi. He would put in a good word for him with the Hokage. Hopefully.

They had never been very close, but Kakashi would be able to see the benefit of putting him back on the team. He and Naruto got along _especially _well. He was powerful and would be a good asset to any team. Kakashi had witnessed his power many times. Sasuke knew there was no need to be modest; he was strong.

He knew, if given the chance, he could easily pass up to the rank of Jounin. He also held the sharingan. That was something that any team would be lucky to have. Sasuke, however, had no imminent problems to deal with. To take up more time he decided to drop by the Uchiha estate and find himself some more clothes.

The loose white shirt had been perfect while training, but now he just wanted something more practical. He wanted to get rid of the large rope bow that was traditional for Sound ninja and find something more comfortable. Perhaps something with a larger Uchiha emblem. He was, after all, proud of his heritage.

* * *

On the other side of the village, Naruto was in hell.

As Sakura arrived, Naruto wondered how he should act. Should he jump in at once and demand to know what was going on? Or should he act normal and at least let Sakura sit down before he began grilling her about what had been going on? The blonde decided on the latter. It wouldn't be fair to start screaming accusations at her the second she stepped through the door.

He began talking to her as he usually would; casually mentioning Sasuke had gone out. He nearly groaned aloud as her saw her eyes light up as she received that information. Sasuke really _had _been on to something. Naruto made a mental note to listen to Sasuke more often; he always seemed to be right.

As he talked to her, Sakura's eyes kept darting to stare at his lips. Naruto felt mildly queasy as he wondered if she would actually be so bold as to kiss him. He hoped not. At one time, Naruto would have liked nothing more than to kiss Sakura. Now he couldn't think of anything he wanted _less_.

He smiled fondly as he realised, that day at the academy, Sasuke had been his first kiss. He would make sure Sasuke would also be his last; he stepped away, putting a safe distance between them. Now, he would see Sakura coming and would be able to get out of the way in time.

He took a deep breath, mustering his courage to start talking to Sakura about the problem at hand. How would she take it? Naruto hoped she wouldn't deny it completely; that would make things more difficult. The blonde cleared his throat before finally deciding on the words to use.

"Sakura-chan, I've noticed that you've been acting really strangely around Sasuke. Sasuke's noticed it too." he said.

He waited, wondering what Sakura would say to that. She remained silent.

"I…we both know what the problem is." Naruto added.

This seemed to pull a reaction from Sakura.

"You…you noticed?" she asked a little worriedly.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief; glad she wasn't going to deny her actions. At least she would take responsibility and they could get things sorted out. Naruto still wanted to be friends with Sakura even though she had acted wrongly.

He gestured for her to sit down again. Naruto also took a seat.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked gently.

"I'm in love with you." Sakura admitted boldly.

Naruto was shocked. Yes, Sasuke had warned him Sakura may have some feelings for him, but neither of them had expected this.

"I can't stand to see you with Sasuke. It hurts so much. I've loved you for so long now, Naruto." Sakura said, her eyes filling with tears.

Naruto gaped soundlessly.

"I…why didn't you _say _something?" he asked exasperatedly.

If she had spoken up before he had fallen in love with Sasuke, things could have been different. He never would have gotten involved with Sasuke if he had known how much it would hurt her.

"I don't know," she said, her bottom lips trembling.

In the back of his mind, a small part was reminding him that Sakura's tears didn't break his heart the way Sasuke's had. But that was irrelevant; she was obviously hurting.

"How would you feel if Sasuke loved someone else? Could you watch him be with that person every day, knowing he would never love you?" she asked.

"It would kill me," he admitted. He couldn't imagine Sasuke being with someone else. So that was what Sakura felt every day.

"I just don't know how much more I can deal with." She said quietly. "Sometimes I have these…thoughts. That perhaps you'd be better off if I was dead."

Naruto jumped up.

"Sakura, no!"

He wished she hadn't said those last words. But, they had reached his ears and they couldn't be taken back. If Sakura ever tried to take her own life because of him flaunting his relationship with Sasuke, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"I'll break up with Sasuke, then. You're my best and closest friend, Sakura-chan. I don't want to hurt you. You should have said it pained you so much to see me with Sasuke!" Naruto said.

Sakura's eyes lit up and the Kyuubi roared with laughed. Naruto's compassion for her was his own undoing. The plan had worked perfectly and couldn't have gone better.

"R-Really? That _would _help." She said. "If I didn't have to see you and Sasuke together every day things would be much easier. But what about you? Could you really break up with Sasuke? Oh, you can't tell him! You know his temper, Naruto. He'll kill me." She simpered.

Naruto sighed. If Sasuke found out, he might just kill Sakura.

"I wont, don't worry. I'll make something up." He said dully.

She jumped up, and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Without you being with Sasuke, I think I will eventually be able to get over you. It will take a while, but it wont hurt as much." she admitted.

Sakura left without another word. Sasuke returned just a few hours later. He didn't dare look Sasuke in the eye. What could he possibly say? Sasuke would refuse to break up with him if he told the truth. Then Sakura would end up hurting more.

If he made Sasuke angry with him, it would make things easier. An angry Sasuke would be easier to deal with than an upset one. But what would make Sasuke that angry? Perhaps if he made Sasuke break up with _him _it would make the raven feel better.

Sasuke sensed his unhappiness and sat down beside him, holding him gently.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked sympathetically.

Naruto couldn't believe he was letting all this go. He had never had someone love him this much and Naruto just _knew _he would never find it again. But Sakura would do that same for him. Naruto knew what he was doing for Sakura was selfless, so he decided to be selfish one last time.

He reached out his hand and Sasuke took it.

"Take me to bed." He commanded softly.

Sasuke had never been one to deny the blonde anything he wanted. He nodded and guided Naruto up stairs, only pausing to kiss him.

* * *

Naruto woke up first. It seemed guilt and panic was the best alarm clock. He didn't dare move in case he woke Sasuke up. He still had no idea what he was going to say. He needed to make Sasuke angry, not hurt.

Naruto soon realised what he was going to say to make the breakup less painful for Sasuke. He sighed. The last time he felt this bad was the moment he realised Sasuke had left Konoha and allied himself with Orochimaru. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't back out now.

He had made a promise to Sakura that he had to keep. Sasuke was perfect; he would find someone else. Sasuke could have anyone he wanted. There were so many better candidates out there for Sasuke; he would soon be happy again.

He felt Sasuke stroking his hair and Naruto realised the time had come sooner than he had expected.

"You okay, dobe? You were a bit…distant last night." Sasuke said.

Naruto knew he couldn't put it off anymore.

"Sasuke…I can't be with you anymore." He mumbled.

He felt Sasuke freeze and he sat up, bracing himself for the inevitable.

"_What_?"

"I slept with someone else." He lied, diving right in. He didn't want things dragging out any more than they had to. It was already going to be painful.

"This better be one of your stupid jokes I never get." Sasuke warned. He couldn't quite believe what Naruto was saying.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke shot off the bed, glaring down at Naruto, glad he had put some boxers on before going to sleep.

"You're _serious_." He said slowly. "Why? Why would you do that?"

Sasuke was hurt, not angry. His plan was failing.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said again.

"Was it _her_? Was it?" Sasuke yelled, wondering if he had, after all the trust he had for Naruto, been right to be a little paranoid.

"No, it wasn't Sakura." Naruto said quickly, keeping his promise to Sakura, making sure Sasuke wouldn't harm her.

"Then who? When? _Where_?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto was glad Sasuke's rage wasn't directed at Sakura. The pink-haired ninja had every right to be fearful of Sasuke's wrath. Naruto didn't speak. He wasn't able to find the right words and the silence wound Sasuke up even more. He tried to sound uninterested in the conversation, knowing it would make Sasuke even more infuriated.

"Does it matter?" he asked coolly.

"Does it-" Sasuke stopped, his words catching on his own snort of disbelief. This was like some kind of terrible nightmare. Since when had Naruto been so cold and distant?

"Of course it fucking matters! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke snarled.

He grabbed Naruto and shook him, intently hoping he would be able to shake some sense back into the blonde. It seemed being around Sakura had frazzled any remaining brain cells Naruto possessed.

"We _haven't _been through all this for it to end now!" Sasuke hissed.

"Just get your hands off me, and leave. Its over." Naruto said pointedly.

He wanted Sasuke angry, but that didn't mean things had to drag out. Ruining his own relationship was almost unbearably painful. He just wanted Sasuke to leave, where he could be left in peace to mourn the destruction of the best relationship he knew he would ever have.

One of Sasuke's hands did retreat as commanded, but the other hand slowly made its way to Naruto's face. He held Naruto's jaw and tilted his head up, looking the blonde determinedly in the eyes.

His voice was ethereally soft when he spoke.

"How can you be telling me to leave when you're trying not to cry?"

To his horror, Naruto felt the familiar burning in his eyes and he just knew he was going to end up crying if Sasuke touched him any longer.

"Just let me go," Naruto begged softly.

Naruto meant it in every sense of the word. He was powerless to move out of Sasuke's gentle grip, as though some other power was holding him there. He also needed Sasuke to let him go. He needed him to leave…for him to just walk out and not look back.

"If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that's what _you _really want, that you don't love me, I'll let you go." Sasuke bargained.

Naruto nearly breathed a sigh of relief. One lie, and it was all over. Sasuke could just leave him to his own misery and once again he will have sacrificed his own happiness for someone else.

But Naruto wouldn't want it any other way. He didn't want people to remember him as a selfish person. He wanted people to remember him for everything good he had done. In the village, his reputation was already hanging in the balance. He wanted people to know what he was really like.

He looked up at Sasuke and their eyes locked. Naruto could see the hope and underlying fear in his eyes. He blinked and his tears fell, sliding down his face, wetting Sasuke's hand slightly where the raven was still holding his jaw.

Everything had gone wrong. Sasuke was supposed to have broken a few things, yelled, screamed, then run out in a fit of rage to chidori his way through a few trees in the forest.

Naruto's silence spoke volumes to Sasuke. He sighed and released Naruto, sitting on the bed. If Naruto had really cheated, why was _he _the one wanting to end the relationship? He should have been begging for forgiveness, not trying to throw him out!

Nothing added up. Naruto was not the kind of person to hurt someone like that. The story was sounding shakier by the second as Sasuke reviewed it.

"Who was this person, then? When did you sleep with them?" Sasuke asked.

"T-The day before yesterday." Naruto lied.

"So this was in the morning, then? Because I was with you all day." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded, glad Sasuke hadn't seen the holes in his lie. Why couldn't he just _leave_? Or was he gearing up the anger, ready for the fit of fury? Sasuke seemed a little too calm.

"Before the first time we slept together, then?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded slowly. Sasuke smirked as he had caught Naruto outright in his lies.

"That's strange. Because when you slept with me, it was your first time. Ever." Sasuke said confidently. He watched as Naruto's eyes grew large.

"No! It wasn't! Orochimaru and I…h-how? How could you know?" Naruto asked weakly, still desperately trying not to give Sasuke any reason to believe his story was false.

"Because for the first half hour I could feel you trembling in my arms. Your heart was beating so fast I thought you were close to having a heart attack. On some level, you _knew _I knew, even though your own pride had silenced you."

Naruto closed his eyes, ashamed. He thought he had been discreet! He loved Sasuke more than anything, but he had still been petrified out of his mind. He didn't know if he would be good enough for Sasuke. He didn't know if Sasuke would prefer a more experienced lover.

'"Naruto, are you sure you want to do this? Because we don't have to. I promise you, I will wait as long as you want." Sasuke swore. Naruto shook his head and pulled Sasuke closer. "I want you to make love to me," he said shyly. Sasuke needed no further confirmation.'

"You just had to pick this apart, didn't you?" Naruto accused angrily.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't fall for any more lies. He decided to just go with the truth. Sasuke would then understand why they couldn't be together anymore. Naruto sighed as he began telling Sasuke everything that had happened, including his promise to Sakura to end their relationship.

Sasuke was furious. If he hadn't refused to believe the end of their relationship, if he hadn't pushed Naruto, everything would have ended. He would have thought Naruto's betrayal to be real, and their relationship would have ended, all because of Sakura's interference.

"Why should you give everything up for her?" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke, she's my closest friend. It's killing her to see us together. I don't want to hurt her anymore than I have to," he reasoned. "I don't want this to end either but we don't have any other choice."

"Yes, we do." Sasuke snapped. "Fuck her! I don't care if it _hurts_ her to see us together. She'll get used to it eventually. I'm not letting you go just because she wants it that way."

Naruto sighed. This was the exact reaction Naruto had expected from Sasuke; it was the reaction he had been afraid of the most.

"Its not some passing feeling, Sasuke! She loves me." He told Sasuke, trying to make him understand how wrong it would be to carry on with the way things were.

Sasuke's mind was processing this new information.

"Love? You never mentioned that before. She's in love with you?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. Was Sasuke finally understanding the severity of the situation? Something suddenly clicked in Sasuke's mind and everything suddenly made sense. He only wished he had seen it sooner.

He remembered Sakura's willingness and encouragement for him to have a relationship with Naruto in the beginning. She had been giving him hints and support all the way. Her sudden feelings for Naruto made no apparent sense, as though they had come out of nowhere. As though they had been _forced_.

She was just as crazy and irrational as Naruto had been when he had been under the Kyuubi's influence. He didn't know how, or why, but the Kyuubi's chakra was getting to her too.

"Where did you put the other band you made?" Sasuke asked quickly.

Naruto frowned as the conversation changed completely.

"Band?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yes, Naruto! The other lead band to block the Kyuubi's chakra; where is it?" he asked impatiently.

Naruto frowned, not knowing what Sasuke was doing. He pointed to the drawer which held the other band anyway. It would be better to just give Sasuke what he wanted if there was any hope in Sasuke coming round to his way of thinking. Sasuke nearly ripped the drawer from its delicate hinges in his haste and grasped the metal in triumph.

"Don't you _see_?" he said excitedly. "It's the Kyuubi! Its exactly what happened to you, but its affecting Sakura!"

Naruto wasn't as thrilled as Sasuke seemed to be.

"Why? What possible reason could the Kyuubi have for making Sakura love me?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"We still don't know why the Kyuubi made you love Orochimaru," he stopped, suppressing a shudder as he remembered how in love Naruto had been with the snake.

It didn't make sense why the fox would make Sakura fall in love with Naruto, but Sasuke didn't care why, or even how. He had the solution resting in the palm of his hand.

"And if it isn't the Kyuubi? What then?" Naruto asked, still not allowing himself to hope.

A small part of him was cheering along with Sasuke; Sakura's actions were consistent with being affected by the Kyuubi's chakra, but there still remained the impossibility. Sakura was not the carrier for the Kyuubi.

How could she be affected by its chakra? It was just not feasible. Sasuke took a deep breath as he replied to Naruto's doubt. A large part of him just _knew _he was right. But if he said what he was planning, he was taking a large risk.

"If it isn't the Kyuubi, then I promise to let you go." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked up at him, surprised. Did Sasuke really mean that? Would Sasuke give up so easily? Naruto nodded, agreeing at once. He was glad Sasuke would also spare Sakura's feelings; she didn't deserve to be hurt in such a way.

With a confident smirk on his face, Sasuke made his way to Tsunade's office, knowing that would be where Sakura was. His stomach was clenching all the way, and something in the back of his mind was shrieking at him in outrage for making such a risky promise to Naruto.

The Kyuubi was irate that Sasuke had seen through his entire plan. He should have known Madara's descendant would be intelligent as well as beautiful, much as Madara himself had been.

The fox knew the game was up; but that didn't mean he wouldn't go down without a fight. He had a reputation to uphold! He would make Sasuke miserable for his perceptiveness. He should have just accepted the end of their relationship so he could bask in Sasuke's pain.

He grinned toothily as he realised how much more fun this could be. The lead band was interrupting his chakra, but Naruto wouldn't wear it forever. The fox was patient; even if he had to wait years for Naruto to remove the band, it would be fine.

Soon, they would test it and remove the band. When they found no more ill effects came from taking it off, the Kyuubi would bide its time well. When the need for the band was long forgotten, then the fox would act.

* * *

It took a while for Sasuke and Naruto to track Sakura down. The Hokage had been shocked when they had explained everything to her. She had just shaken her head repeatedly; telling Sasuke it was not possible for the Kyuubi to affect Sakura.

Naruto's heart had leapt as he realised Sasuke would have to keep his promise and Sakura's torture would end, while Sasuke's heart plummeted. He decided not to give up and went to find her anyway.

By the time they located her beneath a pile of mission reports, Sasuke had nearly lost all hope. Sakura jumped up at once, documents scattering, as she realised Naruto had come to see her.

"Naruto! I didn't realise you were coming," she said, slightly breathless.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched her fuss with her hair. He shoved the band at her, barking instructions to put it on. She didn't move.

"It's a present from Naruto," he lied.

Sakura put the band on her wrist at once, not even noticing what it was. Naruto and Sasuke waited with baited breath, wondering what would happen. They were all silent, before Sakura suddenly jumped.

She blinked rapidly, as though she were waking up from an alarming dream.

"I…Naruto? Sasuke?"

Sasuke jumped forward at once, knowing Sakura's sudden change in demeanour could only be something good.

"Are you in love with Naruto?" Sasuke demanded suddenly, not giving her a chance to say anything else.

"Do I love him? Yes. He's my best friend. Am I _in _love with him? Of course not." Her eyes suddenly grew larger. She sat down in the nearest chair, and hand over her mouth in shock as the past weeks came rushing back to her.

"What was _wrong _with me?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

"It was the Kyuubi's chakra, affecting you the same way it did Naruto." he explained.

But Sakura wasn't listening to Sasuke. She was remembering everything she had done. She had made a complete fool of herself!

"I'm so sorry, Naruto! I made you break up with Sasuke! I made you feel so guilty." She said sadly. She flushed lightly as she realised how terribly she had acted towards Sasuke, in her desperate attempt to get to Naruto.

Naruto launched himself at Sasuke, kissing him. Another pile of reports fell to the floor, scattering over the wooden laminate surface. Sakura peeked behind the desk they had fallen behind, retreating quickly as she realised clothes were being removed at a rapid rate.

"Don't you dare make a…a _mess_." She warned them awkwardly. "I don't want to have to be the one to explain that to Tsunade-sama. Or Shizune," she added.

She walked out of the room with a smile on her face, in awe at just how much Naruto and Sasuke could go through and still end up together. She hoped that one day she would have a relationship so strong.

Naruto and Sasuke emerged from the room half an hour later, bumping into Kakashi. He took in their flushed and panting appearances and blinked. He looked behind them; the room was a mess. The desk was no longer standing; it was a mere slab of wood on the floor, its four ornate legs scattered near each corner.

"I'm sure Shizune will be upset to hear you've been _fighting _on her desk." Kakashi said.

Sasuke just knew he Kakashi smiling under that mask. The twinkle in his eye revealed everything. Kakashi carried on walking down the corridor, now whistling innocently. He stopped, looking back at them.

"And Naruto?"

The blonde gulped.

"I'm sure you're aware that you are wearing Sasuke's shirt." He said, before disappearing around the corner.

They both looked down. Sasuke had pulled on Naruto's plain black t-shirt. It was too small and Sasuke inwardly groaned as he realised how ridiculous he looked. He turned to Naruto, who was now emblazoned with the Uchiha crest. He smirked, grabbed Naruto, and dragged him back into the small room, making a mental note to buy Shizune a new desk.

He might even treat Kakashi to that new volume of Icha Icha Paradise, too.

FIN


End file.
